Satellite Heart: The Big Bad Wolf: Book One
by Mon-cheri
Summary: "I bet you're the second type of person. You're a time bomb. When you hear something you don't like, you lash out and start over reacting. Collin, you're just one giant, possessive, fluff ball of fury." EmbryOC CollinOC
1. Prologue

**Satellite Heart; Big Bad Wolf: Book One**

_**Prologue**_

Once upon a time there were three little pigs and the time came for them to leave home and seek their fortunes. Before they left, their mother told them, "whatever you do, do it the best that you can because that's the way to get along in the world."

The first little pig built his house out of straw because it was the easiest thing to do. The second little pig built his house out of sticks. This was a little bit stronger than a straw house. The third little pig built his house out of bricks.

One night the big bad wolf, who dearly loved to eat fat little piggies, came along and saw the first little pig in his house of straw. He said, "let me in, let me in, little pig or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!"

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin," said the little pig. But of course the wolf did blow the house down and ate the first little pig.

The wolf then came to the house of sticks.

"Let me in, let me in little pig or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down."

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin," said the little pig. But the wolf blew that house in too, and ate the second little pig.

The wolf then came to the house of bricks.

"Let me in, let me in," cried the wolf. "Or I'll huff and I'll puff till I blow your house down."

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin," said the pig.

Well, the wolf huffed and puffed but he could not blow down that brick house. But the wolf was a sly old wolf and he climbed up on the roof to look for a way into the brick house. The little pig saw the wolf climb up on the roof and lit a roaring fire in the fireplace and placed on it a large kettle of water. When the wolf finally found the hole in the chimney he crawled down and KERSPLASH right into that kettle of water and that was the end of his troubles with the big bad wolf.

The next day the little pig invited his mother over. She said, "you see it is just as I told you. The way to get along in the world is to do things as well as you can." Fortunately for that little pig, he learned that lesson. And he just lived happily ever after!


	2. Chapter One

**A/n:** Hey this be Donna. Now if you read my other story 'The Only Exception' then you should know i accidentally deleted it, and I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean to, so now I'm writing a new Colin imprint story, along with an Embry imprint story. so hopeful this makes up for my deleted story. Again so so sorry. And my other story's should be updated soon. I got sick this weekend and I've been working on them so next weekend they will be updated. Or sooner.

Love and rockets, Donn_**a**_

**Satellite Heart: Big Bad Wolf; Book One**

**Chapter One: Greetings, Anonymous. **

Everyone was discussing who would patrol while the bomb fire would be going on. Jacob Black was the first to offer but Paul Meraz insisted that he should relax and have a nice welcome home party, so he was out of the question. Ever since that wolf caused so much destruction to a coven of vegetarian vampires, then the crazy wolf Pack trying to kill the Pack, Jacob Black had been... stressed to say the least. Ever since Jacob became Alpha, he put Seth Clearwater as Beta and Paul as Third in line. Which is why they're at Paul's bar/restaurant he worked at "The Talking Oyster." Paul was the bartender and it was the Place the pack would have their little Pack meeting.

"I should be allowed to patrol, I have nothing better to do. Just let me do it, man." Collin Coho whined, practically begging, and slamming his hand on the counter.

"No, you have school tomorrow morning. School has homework. Homework equals good grades. Good grades means college. College means successful job. Successful job means money." Paul told him sternly. School was important for him since he had to drop out, Quil Ateara is repeating his senior year again, Embry Call got his GED and Seth, Brady Matta, and Collin are the only ones who still have a chance to finish school, without repeating.

"I can do _both_." Collin said, arguing and narrowing his eyes.

"You _won't _patrol that night, now stop pissing me off." Paul said taking a deep breath and showed him away.

"Fine, but I could patrol if I-" Collin couldn't finish that sentience, because the little bell above the door jingled. And a small girl came walking in. She was cute, okay more like adorable. She had the brightest blue eyes with silver specks in them, long curly auburn hair, with bangs that sweep right under her eyebrow. Her skin was fair, not too tan and not albino white either. Her hair was down but it was obvious it was in a pony tail, she looked around the place before walking towards the pack, trying to figure them out.

"We're closed," Paul told her bluntly as she walked towards them.

She smirked, "Well, I don't know what your idea of closed is, but when the door is open and people are inside, that's open. But don't worry, I only need a cup of water." She told them, letting her Australian accent leak through, just a bit.

"Can you hear right? We're _closed_." Paul repeated for her.

She just smiled in a sweet sickly way, "Can _you_ hear right? I just want some water, it's not like your arm is going to fall off reaching for a cup and putting it under the faucet," she looked at each and every one of the pack and caught eyes with one in particular who was just dazed. His body language was shocked but his eyes were in love, then it changed he started puking his guts out on a nearby plant. She cringed and looked back at Paul.

She looked at his name tag and smiled, "_Paul_," She purred, "I'll give you twenty bucks for that water. Be a good boy now."

He grunted and went to get a plastic cup, walked towards the soda machine and squirted water. Once he got it full her gave her the cup and put out his hand so she could place the money in it.

"Thanks." She took out one of the many wallets in her pocket and looked for a twenty.

"I don't think your name's Charlie Ridges." The she-wolf said from behind her.

"And I don't think you should look that good in those jeans," she winked and gave Paul twenty dollars, "Thanks, _Paul_." Then she winked at him and went walking towards the door.

"Wait!" One boy who was next to the puking boy came running after her as she reached the door. She sighed and turned around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just move here? Will we see you again?" He said looking behind him to the puking man, a pained expression painted on his face.

"Hmm," she thought about it for a while. "No I don't _live_ here, I'm... visiting _friends_. So my guess is, yeah for a while… maybe." Then she walked out the door to her brand new 2009 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Cope. She opened the door, put it in reverse backed up, then drive and sped away to her little cottage where her and business partners live.

"Whoa, dude, you didn't just imprint on that, did you?" Brady said as Collin continued to blow chunks on the poor plant.

"Obviously he did," Embry muttered and continued looking at the patrol schedule.

"She's not even Quileute, obviously. And I think she might be lesbian." Leah said making a face. Hearing that made Collin puke more, if he had imprinted on a lesbian that would make things way more difficult than they should already be.

"She's got an attitude problem," Paul grumbled, writing something on the patrol schedule.

"I don't know about her… there's something about her that just doesn't seem right. But then again she was only here for a minute or so, so my opinion should matter," Quil Ateara

"Guy's stop picking on Collin's imprint. I think it's nice he finally found that special someone, and you fools let her get away." Sam told them, coming out of the bathroom, making them feel bad.

"Yeah stop picking on the new whipped jerk-off." Leah Clearwater laughed at started to leave, "by the way, I'll do the patrol," with that the she-wolf walked out.

Finally Collin Coho stop blowing chunks and he finally realized that he had imprinted. He had a soul mate; he never thought he'd have an imprint, someone who'd love him no matter what. Collin hoped their relationship would be like Kim and Jared's, her accepting him then he'd tell her the big secret, then she'd stop talking to him for a while but in the end she'd come crawling back to him and they'd live happily ever after.

"I can go sniff her out if you want me to, Collin," Brady offered, placing a hand on Collin's shoulder.

"No, you won't. I will, you've got homework," Paul told them harshly, leaping over the counter and heading towards the door.

"Since when were you my dad?" Brady mumbled under his breath. Paul stopped walking and growled at him, then continued walking muttering under his breath about kids.

* * *

The wolf growled as the blood dripped off its fangs. The screaming and hissing finally worn off.

People or other wolfs or vampires are bound to find out soon, he purposely kills everything in his way, and everyone that resembles her in the slightest way. But he's not just out to get her for revenge, but just to see the way she looks like her mother. The woman he killed and loved. But that's all in the past now. Right? We all do stupid shit, but that stupid shit, will always come and haunt us again.

* * *

"Well maybe if you would see her walking on the street or something you could start a conversation with her and find out her name!" Brady yelled at Collin, making Collin flinch instinctively.

"Well maybe if you guys let her stay for a while then I would know her name," Collin yelled back at him. They were at Paul's work, sitting at the bar eating three pizza's and a pitcher of soda pop, arguing about why Collin doesn't know his imprints name. Collin's wolf was already in love with his mysterious imprint. He loved the smell of her; fruit and herbal tea.

"Hey, not my fault," Brady put his hands up in defeat. Just then the smell of his imprint filled the air, forcing him to look towards the door. To his pleasure there she stood, her 5'5 body frame covering the door. She wore a black tank -top and a short-sleeved plaid cover up, with black skinny jeans and flip flops. She looked amused as she scoped out the place, taking a seat at the end of the bar, across from an shocked and ecstatic Collin and a speechless Brady.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Brady pushed Collin out of his seat and Collin stumbled over to his beautiful imprint. He sat next to her and just stared.

His imprint looked to the side and waited for him to say something. "Cat got your tongue?" She asked after a few minutes passed and he still hadn't spoken.

Collin cleared his throat, "Oh, um, hi," he took in everything about her voice and eyes. The way her eyes sparkle when she talked and how she talked clam and slowly.

"Hello," she turned to face him, their eyes met once more. She took in his deep caramel eyes and he took in her bright blue and silver eyes.

"So, is there a reason your here? Or are you just here to look at me? Because if you are, how's the view?" She turned to look at Paul who was the bartender, and now walking over to her, saving Collin from embarrassing himself.

"What can I get you?" Paul asked leaning over the bar towards her.

"Well, to start, I need one pizzas extra everything, some fries and one bag of potato chips," she pointed to the chips hanging above her head.

Paul raised an eyebrow, "anything else?"

"Hmm," She thought taping her finger on her chin, "Cherry Coke." She smiled satisfied with herself. Cherry Coke was Collin's least favorite soda-pop, and she knew that.

"So..." He started but trailed off not knowing what to say.

She tapped her fingers on the table, sounding like horses galloping, "if you want to say something just say it. You don't need to do all that 'so' stuff."

"Oh, okay..." Collin sounded confused, "I'm Collin, what's your name?" He smiled at her trying to impress her was out of the question, because by how things were going she was the one impressing him. He'd have to go the nice route.

She turned to face him, "If I told you that that would mean I trust you and were on a friend-to-friend basis. And were not. So, to you, my name is... Anonymous," she looked at him, leaning closer to him with every word she said, then laid back in her seat and took a drink from her glass. Collin was dumbstruck and heard Paul laughing from afar. Collin was going to say something but found out where she was going.

"So you like games?" He asked catching her drift.

She smiled evilly, "doesn't everyone? But, I'm more of a... _gambler_."

"Are you going to eat all that food you ordered?"

"Maybe." She sang.

"Well how about we bet. If you can't finish all that food then I get to know two things about you, like your name. If you do eat it all then... I'll pay for your food?" He got her attention fully now.

She smiled sweetly, "deal." She shook his hand, ignoring the sparks that electrocuted her body when they're hands touched. They sat in silence until her food came, and she dug in. Collin liked it; he had a girl that can eat. Finally.

She made it half way through her fries and ate both her pizzas but she stopped after half her fries were gone. She couldn't eat anymore, her stomach would have exploded if she took one more bite. She sighed in defeat, "I guess this means you win." She said, not saying anything else until her food was fully digested. She leaned in close to him, talking in a whisper tone and said, "I like candles and sunflowers," she smirked, satisfied, and sat back in her seat.

"What about your name? That was part of the deal," Collin growled.

She pulled her head back and bellowed out laughing, "You said, 'tell me something _like_ your name.'" She got up from her seat and stretched, earning a few pops from her back, "and thanks for dinner. It was great." Smiling she headed towards the door.

"Wait," Collin said but glass got spilled over and he looked the other way, when he looked back she was gone.

"I don't like her." Paul said picking up the plates she left behind. When he did that he found a little piece of paper that had a picture of a sunflower and a 'goodbye' scribbled on the bottom of the paper. Paul chuckled and threw it at a growling Collin.

* * *

When Anonymous woke up that Sunday morning she decided to go to the beach. She got on some knee length jean shorts and a purple plaid shirt with a small black belt that went around her small waist two times. She didn't bother wearing shoes; it's a beach, who would wear shoes? She pulled her hair in a ponytail and let her bangs swoop to the side.

"Where are you going?" Camila Jackson asked her, her Southern accent kicking in. Cammie is her best friend the only person who stayed with her, and loves her like a sister. And it does help that she _is_ a hacker. They fit perfectly together.

"Just for a walk on the beach, want to join?" Anonymous winked at her and smiled.

"No thanks. I've got work to do," Cammie shrugged and waved her off.

"Ah," was all she said as she walked past her and out the door, barley making a sound.

She's always had light feet, that's why she's good at what she does. The walk there was refreshing. The nice cool air that kissed her face, the smell of trees and ocean filling her breath. La Push was nice, but she won't be here for long. And she knew that, that's why she only has four friends, she doesn't want to get hurt again. The cliffs were huge, dirt felt good on her feet. The sand was rocky and a bit painful, but nice in a sick sort of way. She was in a fun mood to her surprize, so she was doing cartwheels, after ten cartwheels she plopped down on the sand smiling and staring at the ocean. She heard claps from afar, turning around she saw that boy from yesterday, Collin, and another man who was clapping. Then Collin pushed the man off the cliff, and she winced as she watched him fall to his death. She wished that sound effect in cartons sounded, but it didn't, only the slatter of water. Out of the cornor of her eye she saw Collin running towards her, she sighed and shook her head.

His tall body hovered over her's staring at her with love him his eyes, "Hey... Anonymous."

"Hello... Collin," she said seductively. He loved it when she said his name, it rolled off her tongue in a very sexual way. "What are you doing here?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Out with friends." He pointed behind him where Brady was running back up towards the cliff and sat next to her.

"You mean _friend_," she looked at him and noticed how his teeth contrast his skin perfectly, and it was very cute.

"You make me sound like a loner when you say that. What are you doing here?" He mocked her tone making her laugh slightly.

"I needed some fresh air. I had a hard night yesterday," she smiled at the thought of last night. She stole a famous painting from a rich hotel in Seattle, no one ever noticed it was gone until this morning. A stupendous night it was.

"And what did you do last night?" Curiosity think in his voice.

She leaned in his ear and whispered in a serious tone, "ooh, if I told you that then I would have to kill you." Collin looked at her and laughed, making her clutch the sand in her fist. "Listen, _Collin_," she emphasized his name, "I know you're trying to get to know the new girl, but it would be better if you didn't." She laid down on the sand. Her back was being massaged by the sand, and her toes squished into the wet sand.

"What do you mean by that? You seem like a really interesting person," Collin was offended by the way she thought of herself.

"I mean what I said, Collin, you don't know me. You just know what I want to show you," she closed her eyes, and relaxed her body the sound of the waves crashing was music to her ears. Anonymous hadn't been near a beach in over a year, she just ever had the time to visit one, and she was always busy.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not knowing why he was apologizing. She propped herself on her elbows and looked at him, squinting her eyes so she wasn't looking at the sun. "You are really confusing you know?" He told her.

"I'm not confusing; you just have to take every word I say into account to understand. You see there are three types of people out there. The first type; they think things through, use big words, and focus on the one thing. The second person is the one who listens to the one thing that catches their ears and fights back immediately. They don't listen to the rest of the story so there called possessive and controlling person. Then there's the type of person who is like a puzzle. They speak like Morris code. You _have_ to listen to them at all times, they might not make sense right now, but in the future you'll be like 'oh, now I get it.' Their one weakness is being too confident, it makes them think they can say anything they want and get out of it. But that's true for me; I can get out of it. I'm the third kind of person. What kind are you?" She asked, at some point Collin sat down dangerously close to her.

Collin though about if, but when he opened his mouth Anonymous cut him off, "I bet you're the second type of person. You're a time bomb. When you hear something you don't like to hear, you lash out and start over reacting. For example; say there's this girl and then there's you. You're talking about kissing. The girl tells you the name of her first kiss but when you met you she told you that you were her first kiss. You start flipping out, asking her why's you lie, and what the shit? But she never got to finish her sentence. She says that the guy she first kissed forced her. Then you flip out again because you didn't listen and you let someone touch her. Possessive. Dominate. Controlling. You don't like your girls creeping around with someone else. Someone looks at her the wrong way; boom. You punch the guy in the face. Collin, you're just one giant, possessive, fluff ball of fury," she started laughing.

"Ouch." Collin told her hurt etched on his face. She didn't respond, she let the words sink into Collins skull. Collin thought about it for a while, he's not controlling, possessive, whatever. He just wants her to be safe and no one can look at her the wrong way. That is _not_ possessive, "I'm not possessive," Collin defensively argued.

She started laughing, "Sure, sure." Collin found himself laughing too.

"So..." Collin trailed, hoping she'd start a new conversation.

"'So' isn't a conversation, Collin. If you'd like to start an awkward conversation you could just blurt out; 'I eat shit, do you wanna try some?'"

"You're very blunt." Anonymous didn't reply, so Collin continued. "You're not the only one who is very observant," he smiled at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him and frowned, "you _hate_ cherry cola. You like to know everyone and everything; if you don't you will try to pry it out of them by annoying them to death. Your friends with everyone but people are too scared of you. You get food for free at the bar. You like the woods and go in there all the time, why? It's a secret, right? You hate secrets but you _have_ to keep them. You love pizza and fries, which is why you bet I couldn't eat the pizzas and everything. You think that you can just say what you want because people are scared of you, but in reality; _you're_ the one scared. I'm not _just_ observant, I'm _very _observant. It's my job to be observant. I know so much about you in the one day that I've known you. What do you know about me?" Her Australian accent went very thick, and Collin found that attractive yet offensive.

Collin couldn't believe it. His imprint knew more about him than he knew about her. It was another hint; what a smart cookie. "You like sunflowers and candles. You're really smart. You love games and gambling but you go too far sometimes. You act before you think but you know how to get out of the situation if you're in trouble. You don't open up so I don't know much about you. Not even you name," he emphasized the last sentence to her.

"Do you really want to know my name?" She got close to his face, blowing the smell of her toothpaste up his nose.

"Yes." He growled.

"Interesting." She got up rubbed the sand off her butt and walked away. Collin groaned, thought about following her but decided against it, and got up running back to Brady up at the cliffs.

"I like her, she seems… fun." Collin growled and pushed Brady off the cliff again. "Dick!" Brady yelled before he hit the water.

Anonymous liked Collin, no doubt about that. That's why she's teasing him. She walked up the steps of Mark Parker's house; she stopped when she saw what was placed right in front of the door. Two candles and a bouquet of sunflowers. She tilted her head to the side, and started laughing. Picking up the sunflowers someone grabbed her shoulder, she sighed and swooped her leg back knocking the man back a few steps. She turned around and hit the man in the neck with the side of her hand, hitting the pressure point.

"Alright! Uncle, Uncle." Parker Jennings yelled as he fell on the cement, right on his buttocks.

Anonymous laughed taking her hand out to help him up, "that was fun, almost if you hadn't said Uncle." She smiled at him as he rejected her hand.

"If I didn't then you would've killed me" He grunted," and I'm too old for this." In fact he was, forty-three years old. He didn't need to be knocked on his back side by a six-teen year old.

"You got that right. But that's why you have me." Her accent was unidentifiable, a mix between Australian and French? It shocked her, and then she cleared her throat.

"Yeah, this reminds me. Tonight you can do whatever sixteen year olds do. Unless you like dressing up as a nun?" He started walking into the house. He might be a drunk but he _is _a mastermind. They've known each other since she was fourteen. She played a girl scout selling cookies, while Cammie hacked the security system and Parker got a good lookout of the place. Then Anonymous stole their priceless antique vase while the family was sleeping.

"Hmm, that's such a tempting offer," she said while sitting at the dining room table, "but I don't like nuns the best. So I'm gonna pass. Maybe Cammie and me can go to 'The Talking Oyster'? What do you say Cammie?" On que Cammie's head snapped from behind the wall.

"Sure!" She smiled and went back to whatever she was doing. Parker poured himself something that smelled like a mixture of... beer and jack?

"You know. I'm going to have to leave soon." She frowned.

"I know." Parker took one long swig of the alcohol mixture and stumbled to his work area.

* * *

Walking into 'The Talking Oyster', the smell immediately hit's your nose, and your ears fill with laughter, slurring and giddy voices. It smelled like pizza and sweaty people, like you know how when you're in an awkward situation and you sweat, or when there are too many people talking, breathing, eating you sweat. Yeah, that's the smell. Anonymous loved to make people uncomfortable. It was a way for them to make their weaknesses obvious.

Cammie and Anonymous loved fast cars. Well... Anonymous did, Cammie just liked shiny cars. That's why they get new cars where ever they go. Anyway, Cammie and Anonymous parked onto the gravel and got out. Cammie wore a Whipstich plaid shirt with Ziggy Zip cut off shorts and black converse. Anonymous wore a tight pink butterfly tank top and cut off denim shorts with flip flops. Casual?

Once inside they went to the bar taking two seats at the end. "I think you just took me along so I wouldn't have to dress up as a nun." Cammie smiled as she looked at her menu.

"No one likes to dress up as a nun, Cammie. I wouldn't want to put you threw that torture... again." She laughed.

"It wasn't a nun last time... it was... an _accountant_," Cammie winced.

"Seventeen and an _accountant. _Uptight and dead," Cammie hit Anonymous arm and put down her menu.

"I am _not_ uptight and dead."

"Could've fooled me. Ah, hello _Paul_."

Paul was quite annoyed with this Anonymous. "What do you want?"

"Ouch, I'm hurt. No hello?" Cammie kept quiet while Anonymous talked.

"I'd have to know your name to say hello. So what do you want?" He looked over to Cammie and Cammie imediatly smiled.

"I'd like a Hawaiian pizza. And... sprite."

Paul turned to Anonymous. "Hmm..." she tapped her finger on Paul's nose, "I'd like some fries, onion rings, and root beer.".

"I like him, he's yummy," Cammie whispered, oblivious to her obvious stare at Paul's ass.

"Mmm, he's taken. Some chick named... Hmm... Sara?" She smiled to herself.

"Lookie it's Anonymous." Brady Jenning chuckled and sat next to Cammie.

"Ouch, people already talking about me? And they don't even know my name... that's hypercritical, judgmental, and hurtful." She teased.

"It would be better if we all knew you name. And hers." Brady pointed to Cammie.

"You see, I don't know your name either. So..." Anonymous shrugged.

"I'm Cammie!" Cammie spoke up raising her hand in the air.

"Nice," Brady winked, "Brady. Now that leaves you... Anonymous."

"I'm going to tell you what I told Collin, on a shorter basis, about my name. I don't trust you, and we're not friends. Therefore; you can't know my name."

Cammie snorted, "she's right. I couldn't know her name until like four months after we started working together. And she even gave me a _fake_ name."

"You _can_ leave now, since I know you only came here just to get my name and run off to tell Collin. But you're not getting my name."

Brady groaned, "you're killing the man."

She leaned close to Brady, "good," she smirked evilly at him. Brady glared at her then walked away.

"Chica, this place is full of yummy men." Cammie watched Brady leave, looking at his butt. "Ohh, maybe you can use your Australian slang to make people run away. That would be fun."

"My Australian slang is not to be used for making people run away Cammie." Anonymous looked offended.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to... talk to some... people." Cammie galloped away, going to a table full of boys who look just like Collin. For someone who practically lives for technology, she loves to socialize, and not on the computer.

Anonymous sighed and slouched deeper into her seat, listing into everyone's conversation. Right now, table three is having a break up. Table ten is talking about family functions, and table eight is waiting for her friends to show up.

"Having fun?" Collin questioned, he was in Cammie's seat. She didn't even know he was there.

"Not as much fun as table three." She winced, and then laughed, "Break-ups are stupid." Collin didn't reply, because it would be an awkward conversation. Anonymous sighed, "Adalbrechta Lakkari Waratah. But Kari **(A/N: It's sounded like Carrie)** is so much better. Don't you think?" She said with a thick Australian accent.

"Uh... What?" Collin asked confused.

"My name; Adalbrechta Lakkari Waratah. But I like it when people call me Kari, not Adalbrechta Lakkari. I mean who names there kid that; it's so hard to write my name, it takes like five minutes. So it's shortened to Kari." She took a sip of her soda pop and looked Collin in the eye, he was mumbling something to himself.

"Well since I can't pronounce your real name, I like it... Kari." He smiled triumphantly, like he won the gold.

"Mmm hmm." She took another drink of her soda pop.

"So does this mean were friends? Or you trust me?" Collin asked hopefully.

Kari laughed, "No, were not friends. And I don't trust you. I just don't like to be bugged about stupid things, and I know that if I didn't tell you then I would be bugged until I _do_ tell you my name."

Collin was angry, his imprint doesn't trust him. Collin's wolf was even angrier but not at his imprint, at Collin for yelling at her the way he is. "So you don't trust anyone? What are you a pandola of secrets? Do you even trust you mother?" Collin was livid.

Kari flinched internally, "I don't have a mother. I told you there are three people out there and you're that second person. Possessive. Controlling. And won't listen to people. Get a reality check, Collin, just shut up, listen to people and think before you talk." She got off her seat and walked towards the door, but before she left she turned around, "And Collin, thanks for the meal." And then she left, leaving Cammie to walk home.

Collin felt awful; he wanted to punch himself in the face. But Kari already did that, mentally. He's so screwed.

* * *

Cammie was just your normal blonde haired-blue eyed girl from Jacksonville, Florida. Right now, she ditched Kari and went to a table full of men; yummy, yummy men. She recognized one guy there, Brady. Cute but young, not her type.

"Hi, I'm Cammie." She pulled that dimple smile that made everyone melt. She looked at Brady, "Hello Brady."

"Hey... Cammie." He looked at Embry who was lost in her eyes, "Guys this is Cammie, Anonymous friends. Cammie this is Quil, and Embry." She smiled at all of them.

"Mind if I sit here?" She pointed to the seat next to Embry. He just nodded at her, his wolf was excited but Embry was stunned.

"So... Cammie, are you Quilette?" Embry asked, blowing the awkwardness away.

"My grand-mother was Quilette, so yeah, a little."

"What about your friend, Anonymous?" Quil blurted out, and Brady jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

She laughed, which was music to Embry's ears, "Um yeah, her father was, a really buff dude. But her mom was like total Australian, that's where she got her accent and looks. But deep down she's Quilette."

"So what's her name?" Quil blurted out again, and then Brady hit him in the head.

"Hmm..." She tapped her fingers on the table, "Well, do you want to know her full name, the shortened one or the fake one she gave me?"

"Ooh, the fake one." Quil said giddy.

"The fake one, eh? Well okay then." She was about to say it but she was cut off by Kari's yelling. She turned around and say Kari walking towards the door, yelling something at Collin. Cammie sighed.

"That's my queue," Cammie got up, "Bye guys. Hope you got enough dirt on Kari." She smiled at them and walked away.

She stepped outside, only to be grabbed by a warm hand. "Hey dude, what the-oh hey Embry." She smiled up at him.

"You shouldn't walk home alone."

"Hmm, is that your way of asking to walk me home?"

"Yes." He smiled down at her, and she returned the smile and started walking away. They walked in silence for a while until Cammie broke the silence.

"So why are all of you guys so... big and hot and... big?"

"Genetics." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Hmm, Interesting." She smiled at him, "Well this is it." She said walking up to the door,

"Goodnight, Embry." And she left him standing on the porch steps.


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N:**_ Hey! So here's the next chapter. I'm gonna start writing for my other story's starting today, when i get home from school. So yay(: Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a while to wright. Also, I'm gonna be writing the squeal to 'Burned'. Aren't you excited. Imma have a preview at the bottom of this chapter. :o So chow chow.

* * *

Don't you love those days where all you do is lay down on the beach and listen to the waves? Not worrying about if you're getting burnt, or if some kid is gonna hit you with the volleyball, or even step on someone's sand castle? Yeah, that's _not_ the day Kari's having. She's on the cliff, listening to Cammie talk about how much she likes Embry, and how she hacked into the National Treasury Department's security.

"And he's so hot." There she is, listing the things she likes about Embry.

Kari sighed, "Dude, don't get attached. We have to leave soon anyway." Kari closed her eyes and laid on the rocky cliff. She made sure not to be too close to the edge but close enough to hear the waves crash on the slick rocks.

"Don't be such a Betty downer, Kari. And anyway, I was... planning on staying here." Cammie said quickly.

Kari's eyes snapped open, she took three deep breaths, "Why?" She sounded more angry than she hoped for.

"Well... I like it here, and Parker lives here, and you know he's like a dad to me. And... well there are a lot of yummy guys, and Seattle is close, I hear they have nice clubs. And well... I just like it here." Cammie struggled with her words. She was nervous, and worried how Kari would react.

"That's nice, you should stay." Kari closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Trying to relax for a while.

Cammie sighed, "I know people have been leaving you for a long time, and I really don't want to leave you. It's just... I'm seventeen, I need to settle down now. I can't run around with you everywhere anymore. I mean we've been everywhere in the world, besides Italy, together. I just want you to know that I would _never_ ever leave you, you can always call me or whatever. It's not official yet, but me and Parker _have_ been talking..." Cammie trailed on, she was talking extremely fast.

Cammie was right though, people have been leaving Kari for a very long time. Her only _real_ family is her aunt, and she lives in Port Angeles, what a quinkie dink. Kari calls her, B, but her real name is Bakana. She hasn't seen her since she yelled at Kari for stealing everything. B makes the best Palvora, you could die for it. That's why Bakana owns a bakery, with her son Jason. But, that's the only family she has left, besides her dad, but she hasn't seen him in years. Then she has Parker, Tango and Cammie. That's it.

"Maybe... I just... I need to get some air. Don't follow or track me down Cammie." Kari got up and walked away, brushing dirt off her black skinny jeans and pulled down her blue jewel scoop tank-top, and walked away.

Where to go...? Where to go...? She wasn't stupid, going into the woods to be mauled by wolves. But it seemed like a good place to clear her mind, the trees, and animal sounds. Relaxing, right?

Entering the woods was the hardest part. But once through the green, moss covered forest, it's mind clearing. Just the way she wanted it.

She walked for what seemed like hours, she knew she wasn't lost. But she got the feeling she was being watched. Awkward, she sighed.

She thought about if _she_ was doing something wrong to make everyone leave her, but if she was she wouldn't have _anyone_. She thought about where she was going next. She thought about why she's so upset Cammie is leaving. She thought about so many things, but once and a while Collin would show up in her thoughts. She heard leaves crackling and she sighed, turning around to see Collin. Shocker, note the sarcasm.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked her getting closer to her, wondering _why_ she's in the woods, _alone._

"Shouldn't you?" She countered back and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Why aren't you in school?" He repeated again.

She scoffed, "I don't go to school, haven't in a year. I got my GED when I was sixteen."

She leaned her back against a tree, looking at Collin's cheek, wondering why he keeps trying to get to now her.

"Really? You actually told me something about you. Now I know four things about you Kari." He smiling brightly at her.

"And you will _only _know four things about me." She closed her eyes for a while and opened them, Collin got closer to her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He frowned and looked her in the eyes.

She looked at his nose, knowing she can't look people in the eye, "It's fine. That was yesterday, and this is today. No harm, no foul."

Collin sighed, "Why are you in the woods? You could get hurt." He was dead serious, now with that vampire that keeps passing paths with them, they're patrolling twenty-four-seven.

"I _don't_ get hurt. It's like an... immunity. Maybe a paper cut once and a while, but I never get seriously hurt. No need to worry big boy." She patted his back with her small delicate hand, "I think it's time for me to go. I have a party to go to later on in the night." She smiled at him and started leaving to the way she came from.

"You shouldn't walk alone." Collin said, walking beside her. Looking at her from head to toe.

"Oh, someone protective, aren't we?"

"Very. Now, where you from?"

"Everywhere. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go home. _Alone._"

Collin was dumbfounded, and confused.

Who the hell _is_ Adalbrechta Lakkari Waratah?

* * *

Cammie felt dreadful. She couldn't believe she said she was going to stay here and not go with Kari. I mean they're _best friends_ how could she say that to her? Everyone has left her, or just disowned her, how could she do that to her? There are just things you don't say to best friends who are emotionally disconnected. Cammie felt like a douche.

She sighed and got up, brushing the stray dirt sticking to her pink skinny jeans. She didn't care where she was walking, she just thought about how much she hurt Kari. She fumbled with the bottom of her Domo shirt. She loves that shit, she got it in Moscow. Her, Kari, Parker and Tango. Good times, good times.

Cammie does like La Push, a lot. Not just because of the yummy men, but because it's fresh and wet. The things she likes the most.

She started walking towards Parker's house, just to fall asleep, and wash away today. She always does that, when she's stressed; sleep.

"Why can't it rain already!" She yelled at the sky, it's been cloudy all day but it won't rain.

"The weather forecast said cloudy, not rainy." A deep, rumbling voice came from behind her. On instinct she squeaked and slowly turned around. She didn't take those four years of Karate like Kari... she took the-two days a week for three weeks-Karate. So she uses her voice to call Kari when she's in trouble.

It was just Embry. She gave a sigh of relief, "You shouldn't sneak up on people. It could give someone a heart attack." She held her hand to her heart for exaggeration.

"Well, you shouldn't be walking alone... again." He smiled at her.

"Listen, I don't know how you keep sneaking up on me but I _don't _like that. But what I do like is you. So, you can either chose plan A or plan B. Plan A; I take you on a date, but you pay. Plan B; stop sneaking up on me and leave me alone. Your choice, because I'm awfully tired and had a rough day, my bed is calling me. Three seconds before I turn around. Three.. Two.." She playfully yawned and looked up at Embry. His face was priceless. Shock. Confusion. Disappointment.

He sighed, trying to wrap everything around his brain, "I can't take plan A..." He started. Cammie was immediately disappointed. "But I can't take plan B either."

Cammie raised her eyebrow, "There is no plan C. I hope you know that."

He smiled at her, "Ah, but there your wrong, Cammie. Plan C; get to know you. Just friends for now." It killed him to say that. But it was an order, the pack can't get serious girlfriends since what happened to Leah and Sam.

"For now, aye?" She smiled at him, "Sure, why not. Just knock on Parker's door and I'll be ready... maybe." And then she left Embry standing there, again.

* * *

They thought it would be easy. They thought it would be fast. They thought it would be done by now. But it wasn't. Her scent went weak again. She must have been in a brand new car again.

Maybe they should give up already. It's been years, and they still haven't found her. Maybe it's or the best? The youngest thought, but the Alpha wouldn't allow it.

He will _not_ talk like that. It's orders for them to keep hunting. Unless they want to leave the pack.

That sounded like a great idea for the young wolf but he couldn't leave his pack. Could he?

He could, but he would have no other pack to go to?

They were in Canada, just finished sniffing out part of Ottawa. It's been days sence they've been in America, but years of hunting in other places. No, there not those creepy mob people. There the creepy wolf people ticked off at that one girl. Maybe if she wasn't related to the

Alpha, then they wouldn't have to do this. Or maybe if she didn't tick him off the way she did. But technically, deep, deep down he thinks it just because she looks like her mother so much.

Maybe she's not here at all, what if she's like, dead already? It crossed the Alpha's mind, but he would feel it if she was dead. There's still half a country out there to look at, maybe La Push? She's like the needle in a hay stack.

* * *

Kari walked up and down the front yard of Parker's house. It was already raining, more like thunder storming. Water soaked her clothes, clinging to her body like drapes, her hair was flat and stuck to the side, water dripped down her nose. Drop, drop, drop, boom, crash. In other words; drop of rain, drop of rain, drop of rain, thunder, lightning. Kari's mother always told Kari that thunder were the angels bowling, lightning was an angel being sent up, and rain were the angels crying. Her mother was Kari's favorite person in the world, her role model, her... _everything_. But that changed when she was four. That's when she died, and her father became so enraged, Kari ran away. At _four_, that's when she was put in to the orphanage. Her Aunt couldn't take care of her because apparently, you can't adopt all the way across the world. House to house, one after the other. She never stayed in a house for more than a month until she was thirteen, that's when she met Parker, then a year later, Tango, then Cammie. She's been on her own for... four years, technically twelve years, but let's just say four. She has always been the way she has, a thief; a grifter; a _bad_ person.

She remembers one time, when she was seven, and her foster dad would abuse her foster mom and yell at Kari. Anyway, Kari had a special bunny, a bunny her mom gave her. She still has that bunny. Her foster dad hated that bunny. He would hide it, but she would always get it back no matter where he hid it. One day, he got so fed up with it, he yelled violently at her, saying if you find this one more time, you will be in so much truble, but you'll never find it so I don't have to worry. Blah, blah, blah. She found it, then blew up his house. Then she got sent to another foster family. Ew.

So she's used to moving, not being close to people, besides the usual, Tango, Cammie, Parker, and then of course, B. So if she left now, nothing would happen? Right?

She sighed and wiped the water dripping from her nose. She guessed she should go inside now, or else Parker will have to sober up and drag her inside. She walked up the concrete walkway and went to open the large red door, that matched the brick house. She opened the door and fell on the couch, being as noisy as she could. Which was very hard for her. Soaking up the couch with sky water, she fumbled over the glass coffee table to grab the remote. She flickered through the channels.

"Partly cloudy with a 75% chance of- ... who lives in a pineapple under the sea?- ... Tigers 9 Red Socks 0- … On the next Degrassi Claire- … Dun dun- … Don't you hate brushing your hair over and over again? Try the vibrating hair brush!..." Kari sighed very loudly and quite annoyingly, throwing the remote on the floor, unwillingly watching the infomercial.

She was wet. The couch was wet. The remote on the floor was wet. Outside was wet.

Everything was wet.

She groaned loudly again.

"If you keep doing that, your mouth will go dry." Parker said from behind the couch, trying to scare

Kari. It didn't work.

"I don't care." She mumbled through the couch.

"Ah." Parker took a long swig of Jack, then left the room. Kari groaned loudly again.

Infomercial after infomercial, finally Kari got the strength to go take a shower. By now her hair was dry and her clothes were just damp. But the couch was still a pool of water.

She grabbed some boxer shorts and a blue and white tank top and slowly walked to the shower, not even picking up her feet. The water was on it's hottest, fogging up the miror in seconds. She slowly pulled off her top, wincing when she touched her scars slightly.

Then she moved to her pants, they were dried up and wrinkly, and clung to her body. Her skin was still moist but not soaked. Once her clothes were off she went in the shower, just standing there. She traced her longest scar on her stomach, mentally flinching, it went from her breast bone down to the top of her belly button. They don't hurt anymore, unless it's cold. Which is why it hurt before she was in the steaming water. After fifteen minutes she finally started washing her hair, she took her time on getting ready. She waited to get out of the shower, until the water went cold. And it did. She grabbed a towel and patted it on her body, then changed into her clothes. The white top went a little below her belly button, and the blue tank top went right above her belly button, her shorts were finger tip length. She smiled in the mirror, and shook her wet hair in the towel she used to dry her body and then hung it over the shower curtain.

She walked out the bathroom and it smelled like a Chinese take-out container. She moaned and followed the smell of her nose. It lead her to the kitchen, where Cammie stood holding one Chinese container in her hand, smiling shyly. Kari smiled and eyed the container, wondering what's inside.

"Peace offering?" Cammie said, holding out the container in front of her, wary of how Kari would act.

Kari made her famous smirk, "I forgave you when I was in the shower but... okay. What did you get momma."

"Well actually, it's not Chinese." Cammie smiled.

"Wha...?" Kari was dumbfounded.

"I went to B... and she gave me some... Kangaroo Filet. What ever that is. And you know how much I love your Australian ass, but if this really is Kangaroo. I wont be able to look at you for weeks." Cammie told her warningly.

Kari squealed, "Oh my God. I love Kangaroo Filet! And no it's not Kangaroo, its beef rump steak. Now hand it to mamma." She motioned her hands as a gesture to hand over the food. Cammie slowly made her way over to Kari, handing the food to her. Kari violently snatched out of Cammie's hand, moaning loudly as she ate.

"Oh it's so good! I love you Kangaroo. Where'd you get this? I love it, and I think it loves me too." Kari cooed at the food, briefly taking a look at Cammie, then back to the food.

Kari sat up on the counter and waited for a response from Cammie.

"...Bakana..." Cammie said, flinching even though nothing happened.

It took a while for Kari to processes what Cammie said. But once she did, Kari spat out her food on Cammie's face, "WHAT?"

Cammie whipped the food off her eye, and made a disgusting, twirled face, "... Maybe."

"Oh my God! What did she say? How does she look? Is she okay? Why'd you go there? Is her accent still there, because if not them I'm gonna sue someone! Again, why'd you go there?" Kari shouted these questions at Cammie.

"Hey, hey! What are you two yelling about?" Parker came in the kitchen with hangover hair.

"Cammie went and saw... never mind. Just go back to bed Parker." Kari sighed and continued to eat her food.

"If you guys are having dinner, then I want to join. Family dinner." Parker smiled to himself and walked over to Kari, peeked into the food container and made a face. "How can you eat that?"

"What do you mean?" Kari asked with a mouthful of chunky meat, she swung her legs like a three year old and stuffed more food into her mouth.

"It smells gross."

Kari swallowed her food, "The only thing that smells good to you is alcohol. Now this..."

She shoved the container in his face, "This is a master piece. I don't know what you eat in Queens, but this is what we eat in Australia."

"Touche. And we eat hot dogs and hamburgers." Parker sat on the chair in the un-used living room.

"Ooh! I know what can lighten this mood!" Cammie squealed.

"What?" Kari said with a mouth full of food, again.

"Talk in your Australian slang!" Cammie smiled wildly.

Kari sighed loudly, "You're such a bludger, with bush oyster. Your definitely not my cup of rice."

Cammie jumped up and down clapping wildly, "I love it when you do that. What'd you say?"

Kari smirked and looked at Parker, who was sleeping on the table, "I said, your such a lazy person with nasal mucus. I don't like it." Kari laughed while Cammie slowed down her speed of clapping.

"Your so mean." Cammie went to the fridge and got some soda.

Kari hopped off the counter and walked past Cammie to throw away her container.

"Pull down you shirt." Cammie warned. Kari looked down and immediately pulled down her shirt.

"Thanks." Kari mumbled and slumbered over to the couch. It was slightly wet still, why?

She didn't know. A knock came from the door. Kari groaned and Cammie zoomed to the door.

"Hey." Kari heard Cammie have small talk, but she was too engrossed on watching the movie Resident Evil.

"This movie always makes my sister cry." A voice said from beside her.

"Well your sister is a cry baby then. I love this movie." She said fully focused on the movie.

"It's a bad movie." The voice said.

Kari gasped, "Are you crazy! This movie has a bad-ass zombie killing chick and crazy ass zombie making people in it, and stupid people trying to not get eaten by zombies."

"It's stupid." The voice said again. Kari was angry now.

She got up and looked at who she was talking too. Embry. She scoffed and got up,

"Whatever... You Ocker." She went into her 'room' and collapsed on her bed. Pulling the pile of covers up to her shoulders and passing out on the fluffy cotton balls called pillows.

* * *

"Did she just call me an Ocker?" Embry was bewildered on what an "ocker" was.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I get called that all the time." Cammie smiled slightly.

"What the hell does it mean?" Embry got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Well, from what I've learned. Which is only three words. An ocker is unsophisticated person." She blinked on what she just said.

"What are the other words you've learned?" Embry's chocolate eyes looked at her blue eyes.

"Rack off and having a naughty." She shivered at the thought of the last time Kari said that.

"And what do they mean?" Embry was stalling.

"Hmm. Back off and having sex." She smiled.

Embry's wolf smirked, but the real Embry was horrified, why would say that. Kari's like, fifteen? _Maybe?_

"So what _are_ you doing here?" Cammie asked shoving him out of the doorway so he was stepping outside the house.

"You said come by and you'll be ready."

"Hmm, I did say that. Didn't I." Cammie smirked.

"Yup." Embry put his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Well, I'll have to take a rain check. I don't go out in the dark."

"But Kari does." Embry's wolf was offended and wanted to force her to go out with him. But Embry fought it.

"But I'm not Kari. Me and her are two completely different people. We have out similarities but were still not the same. No one is, and if your going to compare me to someone then... Goodbye Embry." Cammie was right, her and Kari are two different people.

Cammie was strong, she never broke. She did things her way and only her way. Stubborn, but has those funny moments. She's smart but doesn't think she's a know it all. She's always happy but can have her serious moments. Unlike Kari. Kari is strong also but she breaks down. She's been broken so many times, but no one sees it, because she hides it until shes alone. She would rather be with someone then be alone, she loves to make things complicated. She is way too smart for other people, so she likes to show it. She always happy _and_ funny. She _hates_ serious moments.

Cammie closed the door in Embry's face, leaving him angry and upset.

Cammie plopped on the couch and finished the movie Kari was watching. It as an awesome action movie. The whole concept of zombies and that one person who kills them all to save other people. It amazed Cammie.

Cammie got up from the couch, noticing that it had a giant wet spot on it. She raised and eyebrow but then shrugged it off. She turned off the TV and placed the remote on glass coffee table. Turning the lights off in the living room she walked into the dinning room,

Parker was still sleeping on the table, she sighed and dimmed the lights down to the 'romantic mood' and walked into her room. Her window shades were open, and she felt like someone was watching her, so she closed them. She took off her clothes and changed into her father's pajama pants and an old shirt that was used for a job she had once, before she met Kari. Then she slouched on her bed, taking deep breaths, then curled into a ball and sniffed her pants. They smelled like smoke and deodorant, just like her father.

She finally fell asleep after what seemed like hours.

Cammie's father was a great man. She had a normal life. None of that drama family's like the abusive drunken dad and the mother died when she was younger, none of that at all.

Her mother was a nurse, fantastic mother. She would cook for her and her father right when he got home. She would do anything for her family, she was the best. Her father worked for the government. He could never talk about his work but her brought home the money which was the most important. He was loving, and cared a lot. Her parents never ever touched an alcoholic drink in there life. Then there was her sister, two years younger.

She was the perfect child, cheerleader, straight A, and already had a college picked out. Cammie's older brother by one year was like a big bear. Protective and fatherly. He was

Cammie's favorite out of the family. Cammie was the straight A child also, the technology geek, and would spend more time hacking than with her family. She loves her family.

She left because her father found out about her hacking, her wasn't angry. But he couldn't have a hacker in the family, because of his job. If his job found out then they would be in deep shit. He told her she had to stop and took away her computer. She was angry, furious. She didn't want anything to happen to her family so she left. Started hacking and stealing. Well hacking _is_ stealing, but you get the point. She found her own way of living.

She was amazing at what she does. Got hired by many many people, got rich in just a few days. She loved life, but then the government found out about her. But with family in government, she was able to get away. So now the government know nothing about her anymore, for now at least. Then she met Tango, then Parker, then Kari. She was always happy. But she never felt the way she does now.

Complete.

Cammie hates getting up from sleep. The world would be better if she could just sleep it away. Cammie believes the dreams are better than reality. In dream, you can dream of what ever you want, and it feels so real. In reality, the world shapes you out and sticks you in a crowded room of people who are the complete opposite of you. Dreams are better than reality.

But Kari has a completely different opinion on getting up from sleep. She enjoys it, even though she doesn't get a lot of sleep, she loves to wake up. Waking up means you've made it through another day. Reality is a giant play ground. You either go on the swings or sit on the sidewalk. So, people don't like you but whatever, you are you and no one can change that. In dreams, you can have the unicorns and 'perfect' life in dreams. But you wake up sooner or later, make the best out of it or you _are_ out of it.

Cammie woke up sleepily. Rolling off the bed and throwing her blankets on the floor, she rubbed her eyes awake. Yawning and stumbling on her feet for a while she made it to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face and woke up instantly. She looked up and into the mirror.

"Yikes. Someone needs to stop rolling around in the bed." She said to herself, pulling on random pieces of bed hair that was sticking up above her head. She sighed and turned the water in the shower to the coolest. Unlike Kari, Cammie liked her showers cold. Call her cold blooded, that's the way she is.

She took a quick five minute shower and changed into a pink tank to with black skinny jeans. She walked into the kitchen and took out pancake mix. Her wet hair air drying.

She made six chocolate chip pancakes. Yum. She poured herself a glass of orange juice

and took two pancakes. Sitting at the table that Parker slept on last night.

Kari stumbled into the kitchen, teeth clattering loudly. She had two of her blankets wrapped around herself. He didn't pick up her feet when she walked and it made a annoying slushing sound against the floor.

"It's so c-cold. How can you wear t-that." She said sitting on a table, pulling her knees to her chest and cuddling them with her blanket arms.

"It's not _that_ cold, Kari." Cammie took a giant bite of her pancakes and smiled, proud of the way her pancakes taste.

"Yeah, sure." Kari rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes. Falling asleep for a few moments. Cammie just laughed at her.

* * *

Collin wanted a toy truck. Collin wanted to have a nice, shiny car. Collin wanted a lot of things. But needing something was a different thing. He _needed_ Kari. He was in his wolf form, sleeping outside of Parker's house. He was shedding. His black and white fur spread all over the big spot he slept in. Waking up from a bird tweeting too much, he saw Kari. He immediately woke up, standing rolling it's tongue to the side and perking it's ears up. Collin and his wolf were in tune. They had conversations and set rules for each other.

Kari was wrapped in blankets with a cup of... coffee? He could hear her teeth chatter. She was cold. His mate was cold. Well he needed to go warm her up. But he couldn't, he didn't want to freak her out. Yeah, a half naked dude just walked out of the woods near her house and tried to warm her up. He'd scare her, things are different. She's different. Odd. Secretive. Special. Amazing. Beautiful.

Yeah, yeah. She's everything the wolf in Collin loves. But Collin didn't know her. He needs to learn to love her, if she would just open up. Secrets are bad. Secrets are things people are ashamed of so they don't tell. Secrets are... what create bad people. But she's definitely not a _bad person._ She's too small to be someone bad.

Collins wolf agreed.

Paul was sick of hearing Collin complain. "Just go talk to the damn chick and get her to tell you the fucking secrets."

That's what Paul did with his imprint. That's how he found out she's not a druggie, he felt like such a douche after he did what he did though.

Not everyone is a Paul, Collin will wait for her.

Paul laughed, Collin will be waiting for years if he doesn't just go up to her.

Paul should shut the hell up now.

Paul can't, he's on patrol, and Collin should be in school. Then maybe he can actually graduate. Paul growled.

Collin can't just leave his imprint alone, while he's learning what two plus two is.

Collin doesn't learn what two plus two is. He learns what X times X is. School or extra patrol for a week.

Collin grumbled something incoherent. School's _only_ eight hours long. How bad can it be for Collin. Just eight hours away from his mate. Yeah, can't be that bad?


	4. Chapter Three

_**A/N:**_ Hey! So here's the next chapter. I know it's short, and kind-of bad. I'm in a writers block, just a tad. It was a long weekend, cool right? :D I will probably update my other story tomorrow, since I'm not going to school; dentist. Then Wednesday i will update my slow story 'Destiny is Fate.' Since i wont be at school either. But after Wednesday, i wont update for like a week, my dad comes home and i want to spend every time with him. So, hang in there, and thanks to all my reviewer's :D Love you all.

Love and Rockets- Donna

* * *

"We need to build millions of little moments of caring on an individual level. Indeed, as talk of a politics of meaning becomes more widespread, many people will feel it easier to publicly acknowledge their own spiritual and ethical aspirations and will allow themselves to give more space to their highest vision in their personal interactions with others. A politics of meaning is as much about these millions of small acts as it is about any larger change. The two necessarily go hand in hand." - Michael Lerner

* * *

The alarms were turned off, finally. Crawling threw the air vents, she made it to her destination.

"Now there should be a safe behind the picture of George Washington. Be very careful, there are motion sensors through out the whole place." Parker spoke through the ear bud in Kari's ears.

"Fun. Cammie, the fire alarm has a camera in it, block it, would ya?" Kari was excited in her whisper tone. She carefully moved the air vent's opening to the other side of the air vent.

"Done." Cammie pushed many buttons on her computer.

"Great." Kari held the 'e'. She slithered out of the vent and dropped to the floor like a cat, not stepping on the laser motion sensor . Scoping the place she smiled, "Easy." She walked up to the laser motion sensor and did three cartwheels and made it to the corner where no sensors were. She took a deep breath and crouched on the floor, moving like a snake, she slipped to the fifth laser and did a summer salt. She was on the other side of the office, where the turn on/off button was. She laughed at the stupid person who did that.

Once turned off you could hear the buzzing from the lasers. She walked over the the George Washington painting, running her fingers lightly on the edges of the painting. She smiled to herself, and easily lifted the painting off the wall. Behind it was a safe. Kari smiled brightly again.

"Ohh, baby." She patted the safe in it's 'stomach.'

"Just open the damned safe, Kari." Parker spoke through the ear bud.

Kari gasped, "This is not just a _safe._ This is a Winchester Ranger Series: 2 hour fire safe and 54 gun. It's a miracle worker. Sex in a bottle. Whiskey in a barrel." Kari emphasized all the things this safe could be.

"Kari! Just open it and get what's needed to be got!" Cammie yelled, she couldn't hold the blocks on the camera's for much longer. Man was this dude fully sercuritorized.

"Okay, sheesh. Take away all my fun." Kari looked around the room for a final scope before entering the numbers '08241993.' She heard the beep and twisted the vault handle.

There were many things inside the safe, but they only needed one thing from it. She grabbed the bag with whatever in it and hung it on her shoulder. Smiling she slowly walked over to the hallway, hiding in the corners she made it to the second floor. Cammie was busy hacking the cameras to talk, and Parker was too busy planning out everything that's going to happen.

Kari ran down the long hall, and stopped at the turn, looking from behind the wall she was six security guards. Her eyes widened and she sighed, walking the other way. She was stopped, three other security men chatting about the football game were just feet away from her. She sighed once more, placing the bag on the floor gently. She cracked her neck, and then her fingers, catching the attention of the men.

"Hey!" One yelled. Kari smiled and waved at them, she got into fighting position; standing straight with her fist inches from her face. They came running towards her, so did the other men form around the corner.

"This should be fun." Said to herself, knowing she's going to get a black eye.

"Don't panic, Kari." Parker already knew what was going to happen next. Kari was in the middle of a circle, she thought security men were so dramatic, everything like a movie or book. She held back some nervous laughter, then the stairs door opened.

"Kari, do you always have to get yourself in trouble." The man said to Kari, making the security men turn to look at him. This was her chance, she quickly punched the man to her right, right in his nose, kicking the man coming from behind her in the stomach, then hitting the man she punched in neck, knocking him unconscious.

"I, try my hardest, Tango. Glad to see you." She said to him as they both started punching the shit out of the men. Kari was on her third guy, and Tango was on his fifth, two more left. Kari kicked the guy in his baby producer then jumped on the back of another mans back, stabbing him with a fork she had in her belt.

"You still have forks in your belts, eh?" Tango said as one man on the brigs of a concussion jumped at him.

"Obviously." All the men were down, Kari sighed and smiled, high-fiving herself.

"Come on!" Tango yelled at her heading for the stares. Kari picked up the bag and headed towards the window. "What the hell are you doing now, Kari." Tango was in a rush, he missed these days, which is why he wasn't _that_ angry.

"Escaping, care to join. I hear there are more security guards on the first floor." Kari smiled and opened the window. Kari took one deep breath and jumped out the window.

Tango yelled her name, running towards the window, he looked out of it and saw Kari smiling up at him waving. Tango couldn't decide what to do, so he did what Kari wanted him to do. He took three deep breaths and jumped out the window, landing in a bush.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. I am never doing anything you say again, Kari!" He held his arm, that was probably broken now.

"Stop being a baby, Tango. Come on." She started running towards the van that came speeding down the road. Tango followed, at a slower pace. The car slowed down, and the sliding door opened, they both jumped in. Tango yelped in pain, and Kari laughed at him.

"Oh Tango! So great to see you!" Cammie squealed with excitement. Cammie and Tango started talking, quite loudly if you ask Kari. So Kari jumped to the front seat, and looked at Parker. His eyes looked different, she didn't know why. But she kept her mouth shut, just looking at Parker drive. They never talked about the jobs until they got home. Kari finally looked away, frowning, at the window. Looking out to the stars, it was a full moon tonight, Kari loves night time, just sitting out and enjoying the air, noises, stars, everything.

Tango was just a twenty-two-ish boy with shoulder length brown hair, looked great for him. He was a little bit over average for his muscles, considering that he _is_ a hitter. He can tell what type of gun is used in a video just by hearing the gun shot. He says 'it's a distinctive sound.' It makes Kari laugh every time. Tango love Kari as a crazy, weird, secretive little sister. Tango met Kari in France, she was trying to steal the Mona Lisa, she was only... thirteen, two days until her fourteenth birthday. Tango laughed at her for _trying_ to steal the Mona Lisa, that is until she shoved the painting in his face. Then Kari gave the painting to a worker, who coincidentally decided to take the painting home with him.

Finally they made it to Parker's home, and soon to be Cammie's also. Kari sighed and slugged the bag over her shoulder, getting out. Cammie and Tango were still talking, probably about what they've been doing for the past years, or months, you never know.

They all sat around the dinning room table, and stared at each other. Parker was the first to speak,

"You guys did great." He was proud of them, especially Kari.

"Thanks, Parker." They said in unison.

"Even though, what you did Kari was beyond stupid, if Tango hadn't have come-"

"Parker, I _know_ I was being stupid. But Tango did come, and saved my sorry ass," Kari smacked her ass for emphasis, "So just, just shut up. I got what you needed and its over with." Kari was angry, yeah, but she didn't mean to be so harsh on him. She hates being mean to people, but if she has to she will, then automatically regret it. Kari left the house, she walked onto the front yard grass and laid there, just looking at the stars. She didn't notice Tango sit next to her.

"Hey, why did you just blow up on Parker?" He asked. Kari didn't jump like normal people would, she just turned her head to face him.

"I know I did something really stupid and could've gotten killed back there, but I did it. No need to remind me. I sure as hell could've beaten those dudes by myself, but then again...

Anyway, thanks for helping me, Tango." Kari slightly vented.

"Anytime. Parker just cares for you, Kari. He wants you to succeed, and not the way you are now. When he's sober, he thinks about you, and how you could be in school and doing something else with your life then what your doing now."

"What the hell would I do. Tango, I love stealing. I love being a thief. I love grifting. I don't care what Parker wants me to be or do. This is me deal with it." She half said to Parker, who was in the house.

"Since when did you become such a softy," Tango poked Kari's side, "and a venter."

"_Tango,_" Kari growled, "I am not a venter, neither a softy. Ice cream sounds good, don't it.?

But then again, I'm so sleepy. Bed time. Night night, Tango." Kari got up and patted Tango's head, then left into the house.

Tango laughed at her, she hasn't changed on bit.

* * *

Yeah, Demetri is upset. Upset that she's so good at hiding, even with his power he couldn't find her. _His_ mate. _His _love. **His.** He loves her so very much, even if shes so young, and he has to wait just a few more years for her to be changed. Demetri has lost his other half.

"Maybe if you hadn't have scared her off, then you wouldn't be sitting here, looking as if you died... again." Jane sneered at him. Demetri didn't reply, he knew he'd get hurt, he can't upset someone higher than him.

"Jane its been a year, she's not coming back." Demetri could cry. Jane just laughed at his

misery, she really is a bitch, she just left the room.

Demetri loves her so much, he shouldn't have let Aro touch her. If he hadn't she wouldn't have been stuck here. Then she wouldn't have left, with a note 'I'll be back.' But hey, it's been a year, shes still not back. He hopes she still loves him too. He remembers the day they met, like it was two minutes ago.

*She was sitting on the water fountain, at night, just looking at the stares. She looked to be about fifteen, and lonely. Her curly auburn hair reached her shoulders and her bangs were just above her eyebrows. Her blue eyes shined like the sun, and the purple specks were the clouds. She smelled of peaches, Demetri's favorite fruit as a boy, her blood smiled like the best thing in the world. It... drawled him to her. He could've sucked her dry right then and there. But he couldn't, she was too beautiful and small. Her eyes were closed and her chest went up and down. Demetri watched her for a few minutes, he loved to see her breath. He went closer to her and watched. He saw her smile.

"Enjoying the view?" Her eyes were still closed, when she told him that. He loved her voice, thick Australian accent was seductive. Her breath smelled like mint and green apples.

"May I ask why your out here, alone?" Demetri was worried for her safety. She wasn't dirty or dressed bad, so she sure wasn't homeless.

"You may, I'm out here because I like to listen to water crash and watch the stares." She said it like it was rehearsed, yet from the heart.

"Intriguing." Was all Demetri said.

"Looks like you found some delicious food, Demetri." Jane came out of no where, whispering too low for the girl.

"She's not food, Jane." Demetri gritted from his teeth.

"Let's see what Aro says." Jane smiled evilly.

"How would you like to go in castle?" Jane resisted the urge to eat her up right then and there, she was mouthwatering.

The girl thought about it for a minute, "Sure." She smiled just as evilly as Jane, and got up from the water fountain. Following Jane and Demetri into the Volturi castle, the girl looked at every painting, and expensive things. They all walked through the large decorative doors, the smell of earlier's lunch still filled the air. Aro, Cauis, and Marcus were in there thrown. Felix had just walked into the room, along with Alec, who went straight to Jane's side. Aro smiled at the girl, he got up and walked to Jane, Demetri and the girl.

"What have you brought us Jane, Demetri?" He smiled at the girl, his eyes sparkled. Jane held out her hand for Aro, who gladly took it. His eyes seemed to sparkle even more. The girl was calm as nothing were happening.

"Demetri?" Aro held out his hand for him. Demetri hesitated but dejectedly put his hand in Aro's. Aro smiled brightly, "Demetri, it seems you have an attraction to this lovely girl." He looked down to the girl, who just raised an eyebrow at Aro. She thought it was funny how they acted.

"Hello dear, my name is Aro." Aro held out her hand to her.

"That's nice." She smiled at him. Some suppressed a gasp at her manners.

Aro didn't like her attitude, and frowned, "May I see you hand, dear?" The girl sighed slightly, and something in her eyes changed, it got dilated and seemed to go dry.

"Sure." She shrugged after a few moments of thought. Aro held on to her hand for a while, fascinated with her life. He knew everything about her, she didn't like that when he told her.

"So young and beautiful, Adalbrechta." He touched the side of her face.

"It's Adalbrechta Lakkari. Wait, how'd you know that?" She instantly pulled away from his touch, backing up into Felix.

"Aro, what should we do to her?" Jane asked, hoping she could suck her dry.

"We shall not cause her harm, for Demetri's sake. He has quite a bond with this one. She is to stay here. She is to have remarkable powers, so young, such a shame. We wait a few years, and change her." Aro went back to his thrown. The girl was confused beyond belief.

"What? Are you insane? How do you know my name? I am _not_ going to stay here, you can't make me! Hey, hey where are you taking me? Put me down macho man!" She yelled at Aro and Felix who picked her up on her side. She bit him over and over again, he didn't even flinch. Everyone could hear her yell at Felix, calling him a 'brown-eyed mullet.'

"Why are we keeping her here, Master?" Jane said, clearly angry.

"Because, she is to have great, great power when she is one of us. And she _is_ Demetri's mate." Aro sat back down on his chair. Jane used her power on Demetri, making him go to the floor. She didn't like that she can't harm or kill her because of him.

Adalbrechta was confused, angry and even more confused. What the hell is happening? A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. She didn't respond, she just stayed still on her bed. The door opened and the man who started this came in, she made a treating noise in her throat.

"Hello." Demetri resisted the urge to say 'love'.

"What are you?" Adalbrechta was being blunt.

Demetri walked up to her and bent over her so his mouth was right next to her ear, "I think you know." He whispered, then pulled away, sitting on the large arm chair.

She thought about it for a while.

Demetri thought it was adorable when she deeply thought about something, her nose would scrunch and her eyes would narrow and look around the room, her lips would purse.

After a few minutes of watching her think she finally got it. She turned her body around to face Demetri.

"So like, are you going to eat me? Because if you are I want some request. First I want loads of pudding, like lots and lots. Second, I want to have a really really good night sleep.

And third I want to know if you guys have any sense in style. I mean I know I'm not so good with styles but, dude, you people need some mirrors here." Demetri couldn't help but smile at her, he hadn't smiled in a while. She put her lips in a thin line when she finished, waiting for an answer.

"We are not to eat you." Was all he said. Adalbrechta was a curious child. Very curious.

"Then why am I here? I don't like to be trapped in places I don't like. Especially with vampires. Creepy creepy vampires." She didn't mind the idea of death. She knows everyone is destined to die at some point. If some are meant to die young, then so be it.

"Aro see's potential in you. And we are not that creepy." Demetri frowned.

She smiled, "Potential, eh? Like what kind of potential?" Demetri talked to her about vampires. How they don't die in the sun, the rules, gifts some have, how she is to be one when shes older, how her got changed, everything. Adalbrechta was a good listener, she listened to _everything_ Demetri had to say. He didn't say anything about mates, yet, he didn't want to scare her, but she's never scared of anything. Maybe psychopaths but that's not the point. After some hours of talking about vampires, Adalbrechta got tired. She yawned loudly.

"Sleep." Demetri ordered.

Adalbrechta nodded and rested her head on her pillow, "Make sure... no one, eat me." She said in a sleepy whisper. Demetri watch her sleep that night, and the night after that, and the night after that. She stayed with the Volturi for a month, she hated everyone but Felix and Demetri. Aro would do daily check-ups on her to find out what her power might be, after he did, Jane wasn't the favorite anymore. After Demetri told her about mate's, she couldn't look at him for like, five minutes. Then agreed. I mean who wouldn't she was hormonal fifteen year old. But eight nights later, Adalbrechta left. No one noticed, she left until the next morning. They found a note.*

Demetri is so angry with the wolves he sent to find her, don't they have noise? They need to find her faster.

* * *

"Oreo's."

"Mmmm." Kari moaned to the TV, wanting some Oreo's.

"Ew, if you want Oreo's so bad, then go get some." Cammie told Kari harshly.

"Stop being so mean to me. And I was planing to, after my butt goes numb. Hey, Tango, wanna come with me to the store?" Kari asked Tango, who walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Uh," Tango didn't know how Kari notice him come in the room, "Sure?"

"Yay." Kari jumped up from the couch and ran towards the door. She waited outside for four minutes until Tango made it outside.

"So what care are we taking?" Tango eyed the two cars as if they were masterpieces. Kari scoffed.

"Were walking." Tango gave her a crazed look. He grumbled something incoherent, and started walking with Kari.

"So, what have you been doing, since last time I saw you?" Tango started conversation.

"I moved all my treasures. I've been moving a lot with Cammie. I've been keeping a clear of Italy tho. That's about it." Kari smiled at him.

"That's... fun? You know there looking for you." He whispered to her.

"I'm not stupid Tango. I know they are. I told them I would come back, I'm just not ready to go back now." Kari looked away from Tango, frowning.

"He loves you, you know. So much." Tango said that with so much heartache it almost made Kari cry.

"I know, Tango. Just, just drop it, alright."

"I'm just warning you, Kari. I hate to see you hurt." They walked in silence the rest of the way. The 'Stop-'N-Shop' was small, but had everything you needed to make yourself pudgy and round. Tango went to go get milk, and Kari walked down the chip's isle for the Oreo's.

"Oreo's... Oreo's... Ore- Ah, here you are my lovely's." She grabbed three bags of Oreo's and walked towards the end of the isle. Only to hit a pole, "Oof." She said as her butt hit the floor, putting her hand to her head, she saw blood. She hates blood, the redness, the metallic taste of it. She dropped the bags of Oreo's and walked to check out aisle 5, the only one on. It was a girl sitting there, she looked bored, and was reading a magazine. She pulled down the magazine and looked at Kari, popping a bubble.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh no , I came over here to show you my head. Isn't red such a good color on me?" Kari told her sarcastically, taking her hand off her head.

"Oh. Sorry, here." The girl grabbed a box of tissues and stared whipping the blood off her forehead.

"Oh my God! Kari, what happened?" Tango yelled, standing next to her.

"Pole." She sighed as the girl whipped the last of her blood on the tissue, "I'm fine now, thanks... Summer." Kari smiled at her, then walked out the store, forgetting the Oreo's and milk, Tango and he walked back home in silence.

* * *

The wolves were hungry, starving. The 'Stop-'N-Shop' seemed like a good place. Walking into the electric doors a young lady said,

"Welcome to the 'Stop-'N-Shop' we have everything you could possibly need." Her voice was obviously bored and irritated.

"I will go get the hot dogs" Beta said to his Alpha, Alpha nodded. He smelled something, something familiar. He found it. In the trash. A bloody tissue. He smelled the tissue, and smiled, his brown eyes went black. He found her. He started growling and smiling wickedly.

"Are you okay?" Third said to him.

"I've found her." His eyes moved from the tissue to the door. They left without anything to eat, knowing they would be rewarded when they caught her. He was immensely proud of himself, and his pack.

"Volturi will be pleased." Beta told Alpha.

"No, just Aro and Demetri." He smiled and they phased in the woods, following the scent of her. They are coming, coming for her.


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N:**_ Hey, my dear readers, i missed you! Ahaha, so i decided in the last chapter to wright a famous quote, just to make it a little interesting and to give a hint on what the chapter will be slightly about. So, i went and saw the premiere of Resident Evil: After life, and let me say, Sasquatch dude has some serious issues. Anyway, it was a very epic movie. (: . This chapter is almost my favorite, and was very fun to wright. But the next chapter will be even more awesome and my definite favorite. Now, I hope that i get some more reviews and stuff, cause its sort-of a bummer that i have 3 review, but i am _not_ quitting the story, like some other people do.(: Um, i decided that i will update this story every weekend, if i can. And then my other story will be updated like Monday's, or Wednesdays? Yeah, so hope you like this chapter!

~Love and Rockets - Donna(:

* * *

"We stand now where two roads diverge. But unlike the roads in Robert Frost's familiar poem, they are not equally fair. The road we have long been traveling is deceptively easy, a smooth superhighway on which we progress with great speed, but at its end lies disaster. The other fork of the road - the one less traveled by - offers our last, our only chance to reach a destination that assures the preservation of the earth." - Rachel Carson

* * *

It was unusually dead in 'The Talking Oyster.' Kari sat spinning on the bar chair, Paul whipping the counter with a dirty rag he found in the back. Kari pushed her chair to spin to the right, making her famous blow-fish face. She does that when she's annoyed or bored, rumor has it, she came out of her mother with that face. Kari was waiting for her clientele to show up so she can get her stuff.

"So... _Paul._" Kari said seductively, "How's Sara?" She asked casual.

Paul stared at her, "How do you know about Sara?" He growled at her. Kari smiled evily, holding up his wallet in his face. "What the fuck? How did you get that?" Paul thought she was Houdini, he would've felt her take that from his pocket.

"Lesson one, _Paul._ I don't reveal secrets." She spun her chair around once more, until the tiny bell jingled ever-so lightly. A woman, mid-fifties, gray hair tied in a old-fashioned bun.

Her eye's were red from crying so much, and she held a small tissue in her hand, along with a tan purse. Once she saw Kari she practically ran, for her old age, she sure can run.

Kari nodded to the woman, and handed her the bag that she got last night. The old lady looked inside of it and started weeping again. Kari got up and whipped nothing off her butt. She was about to walk away but the lady got up and hugged her to death.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much happiness you've brought to me." She weeped into Kari's shoulder. Kari didn't know what to do, she hasn't been hugged in a long time, so for a while she stayed still. Until she started awkwardly patting the lady's head.

"Your... welcome?" Kari said awkwardly. Paul watched the two, wondering what the hell just happened.

"You and Parker and everyone are such angles! Thank you so so much." The old lady said was she sniffled and walked out the door. Kari was left there, scratching her head like an idiot. After thinking about how awkward that was she sat back down on the spiny chair.

She leaned over the bar and grabbed the soda pop nasal. She splashed 7up and cherry coke together in her mouth.

"No, no, no! Bad." Paul yelled and snatched the nasal away from Kari, quite aggressively.

"Just because I know you doesn't mean you can fill your germs up with this place." Kari didn't even see him open his teeth to speak. She threw her hands up in defeat and laid back down in the chair, spinning to the right once more.

"What was that about anyway?" Paul asked Kari, while pouring 7up in a glass for her.

"Hmm...?" She asked while spinning to the left.

"The lady. The bag. The tears and hugging, what was that all about?" Paul set her glass down on an advertized coaster.

Kari thought about it for a while, "Business." She smiled at him and picked the glass up, taking one large drink.

"Business?" Paul raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you too young for a _job_?" Paul was eighteen when he got his first job, besides killing vampires who want to kill his people.

"I'm not _too young_." She mocked his low voice, "I started working when I was ten. Of course I was working alone then. But no one is 'too young' to work."

Paul laughed, "Was it selling lemonade for ten cents?" The bar rumbled with laughter.

Kari frowned, "Listen, _Paul_." She leaned closer to him, "You don't know me. You don't know my past. So don't make assumptions on what I did when I was little. That being working, family or leisure time. You have no idea what I've been through, I wouldn't wish my life on anyone, besides me. Why? Because I think being me is fun, doing what I do is fun, but not for someone else. Don't underestimate me, _Paul_. I could whoop your ass right here, right now. If I wanted to that is, but I don't want to make a pansy out of you right now. Got it, _Paul_?" She put her soda pop on the table, right next to the coaster and left

Paul standing there, processing her words. Seemed to be a habit of Kari's in La Push.

* * *

Cammie was... different. But Cammie thought different was good, no matter what society says. Maybe if everyone else thought the same thing, people would stop being so judgmental. But no, you can't go into a clothing store without people staring at you.

Cammie had her blonde hair up in a messy bun, with a small amount of eye liner, Grey sweatpants that curl at the end and a 'Tigers' baseball sweat shirt. She was taking a walk through La Push, and a little bit of Forks. She thought that was an odd name for a city. Forks, why not Sporks? Or Spoons? Or maybe Unicorns? She stopped when she saw a garage that repaired cars. She raised an eyebrow and slowly walked into the garage. A small bell jingled, making Cammie look up at it with an annoyed look on her face.

"Annoying, right?" Someone said from under a car, making Cammie jump.

"Embry." She nodded, thinking how stupid she must look, he can't see her.

Embry laughed and got out from the car. When Cammie got a good look of him, she pulled

her head back in laughter.

Embry raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You... You," Cammie fell on her butt laughing so hard, "Grease." She pointed right above her eyebrow, right here the grease was.

"Oh." Embry whipped the grease off of his head and walked over to help Cammie up. He held out his hand for her, but she denied.

"I'm not getting dirty." She got up her self, "So you work here. Are you the boss?" Cammie looked around, nodding in approval.

"Yeah, I work here. But Jake's the boss." He laughed at his own little inside joke.

"Ah, I see." Cammie replied, walking towards the old, banged up truck that Embry was working on. "Eh." She poked the dirty car and wiggled the dirt off her hand.

"Not a car fan?" He smiled at her girlishness.

"Oh, no. I just like shiny cars, hence the awesome car I have at... _home_." She smiled as the word 'home' rolled off her tongue.

"That _is_ a awesome car. Do you even know the name?" Embry laughed and sat on the hood of the car, hoping it could hold his weight. It did, giving a sigh of relief.

Cammie sat up on the car with him, dangerously close. Embry took a extensive whiff of her sent; french vanilla and cinnamon. "No..." Cammie said shyly.

Embry laughed at her.

His wolf was hungry. Hungry for some Cammie. Yummy, yummy Cammie.

"Whats your favorite color?" Cammie asked.

"Blue, with a hint of yellow. Yours?"

Cammie raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying, your favorite color is my eye?" She pointed to her eye.

Embry smirked, "Yeah." Then winked at her.

"Hey, you can't wink at me. Remember 'I take plan C'," She mocked his low guy voice the best she could, "But there _was_ no plan C. So my _friend_, what's your favorite animal?"

Cammie looked at Embry's brown eye's. They had a tint of black in them, which was quite odd in Cammie's opinion.

"Well, _friend,_ its a wolf." He smiled at another one of his inside jokes, "Yours?"

"Tortoise." she pursed her lips and looked around the room.

"Why a tortoise?" Embry raised an eyebrow.

"There so slow and cute and wrinkly and hard shelled and there in movies and there so slow and dory and-"

"Whoa, I wouldn't-of asked if I knew you'd list a whole damn grocery list of why you like turtles." Embry shook his head.

"Tortoise." Cammie squeaked the correction. Embry playfully glared. Cammie knew this was the start of a great friendship.

But Embry thought otherwise.

* * *

"Hey does this make my butt look big?" Kari poked her butt out at Tango and Parker, making them look away fast.

"I think if we answer, we'd get put in jail, Kari." Tango replied.

Kari scoffed, rocking her butt side to side, "You're already wanted in jail, so it doesn't matter."

"I'm too old for this." Parker got up and got a glass of water. Yeah, water. He sobered up today, hoping he can tomorrow too.

Kari was wearing a black tee shirt with a picture of Patrick Star on it saying 'you can not stop... the unstoppable.' Along with purple skinny jeans. Her curly hair was down, reaching just below her shoulders and her bangs covered her eyelid.

"I think you look perfect, Kari." Cammie said walking into the room, wearing a regular pink tank-top and black skinny jeans.

"Aw, thanks Cammie. You too." Kari smiled at herself, "Imma wait outside." She told everyone. Today they were going to have a 'family' dinner. But Kari knows were going to end up talking about business. She sighed and leaned against the car, waiting for everyone to come out.

The Talking Oyster was busy, as usual. Who knew that a bar could get so busy at night in such a small town?

Parker, Tango, and Cammie went and got a table, while Kari went to the bathroom. Opening the doors, she heard the moaning of a girl. Immediately, Kari screeched and down the hall. Paul was there in a flash.

"What happened?" His voice urgent and angry.

Kari's face twisted, "People are having a naughty in your bathroom. Go tell them to stop."

She shivered in disgust.

Paul sighed and shook his head, walking past Kari into the lady's bathroom. Kari heard a yelp and some yelling, then two people walked out, with angry expressions on there face.

When Paul came back he looked horrified. Kari just nodded a thanks and went into the bathroom. She sighed as she put her hands on the sink, looking at her reflection. She shook her head and turned the water on cold, bending down and splashing some in her face. Refreshed she came back up, and wiped her face off with the brown paper towel.

Looking back in the mirror she jumped slightly, putting a hand over her heart.

"_What are you doing here?_" She said with so much hate and anger in her voice, it made her flinch.

"No hello? Aw, your still angry about your mother, aren't you, Adalbrechta Lakkari?" He frowned, as usual.

Kari scowled and closed her eyes tightly hoping if she opened them he would be gone.

When she opened them, he was still there, even closer than before.

"Demetri and Aro miss you. I miss you." He whispered the last part so lightly, she almost didn't hear.

"Listen _dad_, you need to go, _now_. Or I swear to-" She was cut off, he put his arm around her neck, breathing in her ear,

"You'll what?" He threatened her.

Kari is not as strong as you think, emotionally. She let a small tear escape, if one thing could scare her, it would be him. He scares her to death. She couldn't breathe that well, his hold was strong.

"Let... Go..." She gasped. He let go instantly.

"You need to come back, or we will have to force you." He threatened.

"Dad, I will go back when I'm ready. Not when _you_ please. This my my life, you haven't been in it since I was little, don't tell me what to do." Kari whipped one more small tear, and sniffled.

He was about to reply, when a small knock came at the door, "Hey, Kari, you okay?" Kari looked at the door for a split second, then looked back to where her father was. He was gone.

Kari cleared her throat, "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay, just checking." Cammie shouted walking away from the door.

Kari squeezed in between two sinks and slid down the wall, lettering a few more tears fall. She could feel a sob come from her throat, she swallowed so it wouldn't happen. Kari shook her head clear, realizing crying will get her no where. She got up, and looked in the mirror once more, wiping the running make-up on the back of her hand, she put some cold water on her eyes so the redness would go away. She put on a fake smile and walked out of the bathroom.

She searched around the restraunt and heard a large amount of laughter coming from a round table in the corner. She recognized those laughs, she practically ran to the table. She was shocked to see Collin, Brady and clones sitting with Tango, Parker and Cammie.

She saw Collin sniff the air, then immediately turn to Kari, eyes full of concern, his face hard, fists were clenched in anger.

"So, what I miss?" Kari asked in scratched voice, she cleared her throat immediately after.

"_I_ ordered for you, Kari." Cammie emphasized the word 'I' and the turned to Embry and started having a small conversation.

Kari saw the only seat empty was next to Collin, she sighed and sat next to him. She wondered how her father found him. She's been doing good with hiding her tracks. Why didn't he just take her away? Demetri and Aro would've given him extra bones for that.

Yeah, she missed Demetri, he is such a nice guy. But why send her _father_ after her? He wants to kill her.

"You okay? You seem distant." Collin whispered in her ear, making shivers go down her spine. Kari didn't notice she was staring at the entrance, without blinking for a few minutes.

"Yeah." Her voice cracked, making her clear her throat again. She rolled her eyes at her stupid throat, "I think I'm getting sick." She announced to the table.

Parker nodded and got up, gesturing for Kari to follow. Kari followed Parker to a few tables away, putting his arm around her, he whispered in her ear, "Did Ms. Arnold get her things earlier?" His breath didn't smell like alcohol for once, it smelled like pizza.

"Yeah, she did. She hugged me and thanked us. What was in the bag anyway?" Kari's voice lowered an octave.

"Her dead son's work." He said in a harsh voice, "Go home, get some rest, Kari." He paused for a moment, "Your a good kid." Parker had a child. A boy, Peter. But he had a unknown disease, stayed in a hospital for months. Until Parker and his wife found a company that could help them. They just ended up taking his money and Parker's little boy died. That's when Parker started drinking, his wife left him, and Parker was devastated. He feels as if it's his fault. Which is why he wants to take down the corporation and make the bosses life a living hell, just as Parker's life was. Kari never understood how someone could do something like that, but revenge is never the answer. Even though Kari says that, she still does it, like everyone else. Quite sad in Kari's opinion.

Kari scoffed, "I think the 'no alcohol thing' is making you soft, Parker. Don't get soft on me now." She warned and walked over to Cammie.

"Hey, I'm leaving. See you later." She pinched Cammie's arm and started walking out the door, but then remembered she didn't want to walk home and she didn't want to drive, so she walked back in the Talking Oyster, going up to Paul.

"Paul." For once she didn't say his voice seductively, "Can I have a ride home?" Her eyes were pleading, but her face stayed in a frown.

Paul couldn't resist, "Sure." He sighed, "I was just getting off anyway." Paul grabbed his keys from the hook behind the bar and started walking to Kari.

Kari smiled and clapped her hands in excitement, "Thanks, _Paul_." She laughed slightly.

The car ride to Parker's house was quiet, Paul would take a glance at Kari once and a while. She was and looked distant, just stared out the window and listened to Paul's crappy music. They pulled up to Parker's house and Kari unbuckled her seat belt, and opened the handle to the door, pushing just a tad before looking at Paul.

"Thanks for the ride." She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Yup." Paul thought about how he was going to phrase the next sentence for her, "If you need anything, just ask anyone. They know not to say no to you... As long as it's not illegal."

Kari smiled, "Everything I _do_ is illegal, Paul." She hopped out the car and ran up the sidewalk to Parker's house.

Waking up the next morning, Kari had a massive headache. Almost like a hangover... on drama. It's the morning where you think over what happened yesterday and you ask yourself,

"Did I really see my dad?" She whispered to herself. She wrapped her brain around last night. Her father was and is a very violent man, she _knew_ that since she saw her mother die. But, what made him go psycho, she didn't know. Kari looked around the room, without moving her head. She was in the living room. Sleeping on the couch, one leg hinged over the back of the couch, one arm hanging off the couch, along with her other leg. Her blanket was rolled all the was down to her knees, she felt a sticky substance on the corner of her mouth and her eyes felt as if bricks were fallen on them. She quickly closed her eyes and tried to shut her mind down. Thinking too much gives Kari a headache, shes the, do before you speak type of person.

Unable to go back to sleep, she reluctantly got up off the couch. Whipping dried drool off her mouth, she stumbled into the kitchen. Grasping the counter for balance, Kari got Tylenol out of the highest counter, popping two pills in her mouth and swallowing with out water. She stayed standing for a moment, letting the Tylenol do its job. After a few moments, the dizziness passed and she walked into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror, groaning at the beast reflecting her face. Her hair was tangled in so many ways, she still had some droll on her mouth and her eyes were red and bulging out of her eye socket.

She turned on the shower, extremely hot is the way to go. Waiting for the mirror to fog up, she finally got undressed and hopped in the shower. She loved the way the hot water felt on her skin. Relaxing her muscles and made her feel like she didn't have anything to hide.

She could pour her heart out to this water, and it wouldn't criticize or judge or never relax her again. It was her therapy. After the water went cold, she jumped out the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Brushing her hair, then shaking the water out of it in another towel, she walked out the bathroom. The steam in the bathroom rushed out into the cold air, evaporating into nothing. Kari shivered and walked into her room. Closing the door, putting her hand on the door crack so it wouldn't make any noise. She stumbled over to her dresser, tripping over dirty clothes and random objects. She pulled out a pair of knee length jean shorts, and white tank top and purple sweat shirt that had the words

'What is Love?' on the back in white bubble letters. She rubbed her covered arm, to warm her up a bit. She walked back into the living room, noticing no one was up yet.

Glancing at the clock, 11:12pm, she sighed and thought they went to a movie or something. She was exhausted. She hates it when her emotions run her life, like when your sad and your legs just give out and your arms tremble slightly. She thought it would be a nice day to go to the beach, and think. It was cloudy out but the sunlight would leak through once and a while, a _nice_ day in La Push. She grabbed some random flip-flops from her room. Just as she was about to walk out the door, she looked down at her feet, noticing one of the flip-flops had a white shirt hanging on it. She sighed and yanked the shirt off her flip-flop and throwing it at the couch.

Walking to the beach was nice for Kari. It wasn't long so her legs wouldn't get tired, and it wasn't hot out so she wouldn't be sweating up a storm. She smiled and looked at the ocean as she passed the cliff. It took five minutes for her to find a spot to sit on the sand.

She decided to sit where the wet sand and dry sand meet. Her legs were bent up and her hands were behind her. She looked out into the ocean and closed her eyes, pulling her head up and digging her toes into the soaking sand, she took a deep breath in her nose to smell the salt water. She kept here eyes closed for a while, until she felt heat radiate off onto her arm. She shivered and turned her head to the right of her, slowly opining her eyes.

"Hello." She said quietly to the man next to her.

"Hiya. I'm Seth. I've seen you with Collin, so you gotta be nice." The kid pulled out his hand, hoping for her to shake it.

Kari deiced his hand shake, "Why are you sitting next to me, Seth." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you looked lonely, thought I might talk to you." He smiled, showing off his perfect, straight, white teeth.

"Seth, you can sit there all you want. But I'm not going to talk to you. Sorry." She turned her head back to the ocean and just watched the ocean.

"That's okay, I'll just sit here as you said." He smiled once more and looked out into the ocean with her. They stared for what seemed like hours, Kari thought about what she's going to do about her father. She _can't_ kill him, even if she hates his guts, he is the only second family member she has. She thought about leaving La Push, but something told her no. Maybe that little _Chowder_ voice that talks to her some times, told her to stay. Maybe its her mothers presents, telling her something good will happen if I stay here. Maybe it's just paranoia, if she leaves then her father has a one way ticket to Kari's guts. Maybe it's just safety, she just feels so safe in La Push. Safer than she was in years.

"When my father died, I came here everyday. Just to look out into the ocean, and clear my head. It's nice isn't it?" Seth asked turning his head to meet Kari's bright blue eyes. Kari looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why did you tell me that?" She felt something fuzzy. In her heart. Someone besides the regulars told her a secret. It felt as if her heart grew three times bigger, just like the Grinch.

"Why wouldn't I tell you? I'm not ashamed of my dad's death. It happened a while ago, it's always great to remind people of him. Even if you don't know him." Seth educated Kari.

Kari thought about that for a while, "He must of loved you." She smiled.

"Yup. His favorite, but don't tell Leah that." He whispered.

She pulled her head back in laughter, "Only if every dad was like the ones we hear in fairytale." She said in a half whisper.

"So I hear your staying with Parker, why?" Seth asked in a disapproving tone.

Kari's eyes closed slightly, "Seth, I see you a very outgoing person, and likes to see the bright side of things." Seth nodded, "I'm staying with Parker because he's like a... brother to me," Kari paused, she did think of Parker as a father, but wouldn't tell anyone that, "I don't need anyone's approval on who I stay with or who I don't, it's my life. It will always be _my_ life, if I want to stay with a ex prison dude I will, if I want to stay with a rapist I will, but I'm not, I'm staying with Parker. A great person once you get to know him. I don't see why you people disapprove of him, do you know what happened to his kid? He died, all because someone wouldn't help him. People wouldn't help him because people are liars and they judge others. That's why no one would help him, because of the 'reputation' he _used_ to have. He lost everything, yet people don't care. He's actually trying to get his life back together, finally. Seth, just because I'm friends with Collin doesn't make me a 'nice' person. In fact, I'm the worst person ever. I've seen things that no one ever wants to see. You wouldn't last three second in my shoes." Kari was finally over with her little rant, she looked over at Seth, his face was unidentifiable, a mixture between regret and anger?

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He put his hands up in defeat and looked back at the ocean.

Kari turned to face Seth, sitting criss-cross style, "Don't say sorry, Seth. Never say sorry. Sorry is just a pathetic word for trying to make people feel better about themselves and put the person who said sorry, to make them feel down. Its a worthless, piece of crap, five letter word. If you want to make someone feel as if they have power than call them 'your majesty' or some shit like that. But not sorry." Kari ranted once more.

"You are very confusing, no wonder Collin doesn't even know your favorite color." Seth laughed and shook his head.

"Never will either, Seth." Kari looked over at the ocean once more, "Seth?"

"Yeah?" Seth's eyes looked into her's they were dangerously close to being an odd color of purple and blue mixture.

"Your pretty cool. Here's your wallet back." She handed him his wallet, and got up, running home.


	6. Chapter Five

_**A/N:**_ So this is my LONGEST chapter yet, I;m so excited. Its also my favorite, too. I wont bore you with a stupid long A/N so enjoy the chapter. :D

Cupcakes and Noodles; Donna

* * *

"It is not the critic who counts, not the man who points out how the strong man stumbled, or where the doer of deeds could have done better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood, who strives valiantly, who errs and comes short again and again, who knows the great enthusiasms, the great devotions, and spends himself in a worthy cause, who at best knows achievement and who at the worst if he fails at least fails while daring greatly so that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who know neither victory nor defeat." -Theodore Roosevelt

* * *

Kari woke up smiling the next day. She threw her blankets on the other side of her bed and sat up straight, looking at her clock. 10:30am. Her smiled got even brighter, she jumped off her bed and headed towards her dresser. Pulling out black ripped skinny jeans, a regular white tank top and 'shot through the heart designed' hoodie. She brushed her hair until it was tamed a bit, then ran out her door. She walked down the white hallway.

"Morning, Kari." Tango said, chewing on his 'raisin bran crunch.'

"Wont be back 'till tomorrow, bye." She shouted as picked up the keys to her new car and exited the door. She walked out to her new _Lighting GT_ and rubbed it side for good luck. She looked up at the sky and saw it a perfect sunny day, knowing it would be sunny in Seattle, she smiled once more before going in her car and started the car. She put on some sun glasses and drove off towards the beach, hoping she would find who shes looking for.

A lot of people were out in La Push, on instinct Kari honked the horn at anyone who took more than a minute to cross her car. The people would give her dirty looks, or give her the bird. She would only laugh at them. Driving on the edge of the beach she finally spotted who she was looking for. She slowed the car down to his walking pace and rolled down her tinted windows .

"Get in the car." She said to the boy, not bothering to look if she was about to hit someone. The boy stopped walking and the car stopped moving.

"You could be more polite." He told her, resting his elbow on the door.

"And you could just get in the car, Collin." She smiled to him. Collin happily ran to the other side of her car and got in the passengers seat.

"New car?" Collin asked eying it carefully.

"Yeah, like it?" She got stole the car yesterday after her talk with Seth, knowing her father could smell her scent in the Bugatti. So she switched the two cars leaving a tiny post-it note saying; _Hi, I needed a newer car. So I took yours. But don't cry, I gave you this car. It's barely used, so enjoy yourself. _Kari felt that was a very responsible, caring, and mature note.

"Man, the boys will be so jealous when the hear I was in this." He patted and rubbed the dash board.

Kari smiled and pushed her sunglasses back up to her eyes, grabbing a small blue iPod out from the visor, she plugged it into the radio and placed it on a thing that held the iPod.

"Any _type_ of music you like?" She asked looking at Collin.

"Nah, I don't really listen to music." Collin shrugged.

"Good, you get car sick easily?" She asked while pushing some buttons on her iPod, the music started playing, it was only a small quite beat of a bass.

"I don't really know. I've never driven' fast." He shrugged once more.

"Great." She smiled evily, and drove off the road, "You _don't_ have a curfew, do you?"

"Nope." Collin was telling the truth, ever since he started patrolling, he's barley home.

"Perfect." Kari drove off onto a empty two laned highway that led straight to the highway that went right to Seattle. Once Kari looked around to see if any cops were around, she sped up, going from 20MpH to 79MpH. As she sped up the music got louder, the beat of a small bass turned into an ice cream truck sound, then a man speaking some words. Kari smiled and sped up ten more MpH, looking over at Collin she smiled even brighter.

"Don't chunder in my car." She warned taking one hand off the wheel she shook one finger at him. Collin was moving his legs, as a sigh he was uncomfortable.

"It's not the speed that's making me act like this." He said, moving his legs once more,

"Its the song."

Kari bellowed in laughter, noticing the song she had on had a girl moaning and a man talking about girls giving him blow-jobs. "This is my _favorite_ song, Collin. Wanna know it's name?" She didn't wait for him to respond, "_Ice cream. By Borgore_." She laughed once more, and place her extra hand on the shift gear. The road was empty, which made Kari glad, she could speed with out anyone yelling, honking, or getting pulled over. But she never got pulled over before.

"Your not wearing a seat-belt!" Collin yelled at Kari, making her squeeze the wheel tighter.

"You don't trust my driving, Collin? You think I'm going to crash? I'm not, for your information, so I don't need a seat-belt on." She looked at her speed-o-meter, she was going 89MpH, it made her smile. "Besides," She added, "I always drive like this. Get used to it, mate."

Collin started listening to the next song that was on. It started out as a sad piano playing, but then the beat turned into a sexual beat, with a girl moaning once more. Collin moved his legs once more, "What the hell are we listening to? Do you enjoy listening to girls moan?" Collin thought about what he just said.

Kari laughed, "Why, yes, yes I do, Collin. And now were listening to..." She looked at her iPod, " _Midnight by Bar9_" She smiled, "My second favorite."

"Where are we going anyway?" He asked looking at the speed-o-meter.

"What if I told you were going to a crappy, cockroach infested hotel to have sex and enjoy the beautiful view of the crack house next door?" Kari told him seriously.

"Are you serious?" Collin hoped she was kidding, but a part of him found it attracting.

"Nah, were going to see SpongeBob beat up Patrick. Fun, right?" Kari smirked and shifted to second gear to turn, then third as she merged onto a not-so-empty highway, then she slammed into fifth, veering through the slow cars, the car made a playful roar as it got close to a cop.

When Collin saw the cop he fliped, "You going to get pulled over." He shouted as Kari got closer to the cop.

"Please, the po-po wouldn't dare pull me over." She said with a threat in her voice, she laughed to shake it off. As they passed the po-po, Kari looked at the cop, making the cop look away and act as if her never saw Kari and her speeding car. Collin looked at Kari, while she looked at the cop. Her eyes were glossy, and the bright blue and purple entwined together.

"Kari, you are insane. Why wont that fucking cop pull you over!" He yelled through the window at the cop. Kari tightened the grip on the steering wheel, and squinted her eye's.

After a few minutes she relaxed.

Kari sighed and shook her head, "I would appreciate it if you would stop yelling and cussing. Your making me think your a whacker. Hey, move it truckie!" She honked the horn at the truck driver who was about to merge into her lane with Kari in the middle of him and the lane.

"I have no idea what you said in that last and second sentence but... okay." Collin grabbed the end of his seat as Kari honked the horn once more and sped up five more MpH, trying to get the truck driver out of her way.

Kari and Collin drove in silence, listening to the techno music that played, "So you're from Australia-" Collin started, but only to get cut off.

"Oz." Kari corrected.

"Right-so you're from there, right?" He wanted to know more about Kari.

"Yup. Born in Toowoomba. Queensland, Australian, very close to being New South Wales, Australia. People at home would call _me_ a Mexican. Crazy, right? I mean when I came down, or up here, or... When I came to America, I learned what a real Mexican is, never knew they actually looked like that. But then I finally got _why _they called me a Mexican, because I'm so closed to NSW just like Mexico is to US of A. I love Queensland, it was named after Queen Victoria. Best place ever, if you ever go to Australia." Kari ranted, and explained to Collin, while cutting off a car and earning a honk.

"Wow." Was all Collin said.

"And before you ask. No we do not cook Barbies on the grill. And we do not ride Kangaroo's to school, or work, or wherever." Kari ranted once more. She was very explanatory, and aggressive when it came to her home place.

Collin put his hands up in defeat, "I wasn't going to ask that." He lied.

Kari shifted to third gear, merging in an exit, then second as she turned in a loop, then back to fourth as she ended up on a regular street road with traffic lights. Kari sighed as she slowed down even more. She glanced at the clock, 1:15, she smiled.

"Were going to arrive earlier than expected."

"Were exactly?" Collin raised an eyebrow.

"A place. Collin, if you don't stop asking questions I'm going to have to tie you to the front of the car. Beside asking questions about where your going is living in the future. Live in the now. Be excited." Kari explained. Her stomach growled, that angry little beast.

"Hungry?" Collin asked looking at the fast food joints that they were passing.

"Yeah, but don't worry, were going to be eating homemade food." She smiled once more.

Kari looked out the windshield, looking at the street signs.

"Found it." Kari whispered merging into the right lane, then shifting to first, stopping at a red light. Kari turned her blinker on, and looked to see if the road was clear, it was, so she shifted to second and turned down Endra St.

Kari started banging her hands on the steering wheel, "Automatic when we, splatta data in the, twenty double bins up front, cozza frenzy." She sang to the 'techno' song playing on the iPod. Collin only smiled at her, thinking how cute she was. The song went on and she spoke, "Shoot beams, lightning, lazer, binding, tazer, mic fiend, melting in rhyme schemes, spitting hype things, as I ignite things- Ohh! Found it!" She squealed as she shifted gears and turned down a dirt road.

"What have you found?" Collin asked, but Kari ignored him.

The dirt road turned into a rocky road, spaced houses, old houses, new houses, forest surrounding them. This place was almost like La Push. Kari turned into a grass drive way, it was in front of a white and yellow house. It was beautiful.

"_Stay here_." Kari ordered Collin. Collin nodded.

Kari got out of the car and walked up the stone three-step stares. Knocking on the white door three times, she walked back down on the grass. Then the door opened, a woman who looked to be just about twenty-eight came running out. She had pin straight brown hair with bright blue eyes, she was no more than 5'3, all legs. She squealed like a pig and came running towards Kari, with tears in her eyes. Kari didn't hug back, she stood there awkwardly, then started patting the lady's head.

Collin got out of the car, and ran towards Kari and the lady. Standing awkwardly as the lady embraced Kari like that, Collin got a pang of jealousy in his heart. Collin cleared his throat.

The lady sniffled and pulled away from Kari, "Oh Kari, I've missed you so much!" She sniffled once more, giving Kari one last mountain bear hug. Completely ignoring Collin's throat clearing.

"Yeah, you too Aunt B." Kari said in a monotone.

"I'm so glad you came to see me. It's been what, three years since I've seen you? Look how much you've grown. Spitting image of Kyleigh. How long are you here for? Oh you must see Jason, he's grown so much. Oh my." Bakana barley had an Australian accent, which made Kari quite angry. Her accent was _beautiful._

Kari nodded twice, "Last time I saw you, you told me never to come back unless I quit... working." Kari smiled. Kari didn't notice Collin, she was too busy thinking of her aunt.

Aunt B frowned, "You remember that? Well, that's not important now. Who's this?" B turned and faced Collin.

"Hi, i'm Collin." Collin brought out his hand for her to shake, she accepted.

"I told you to stay in the car." Kari gave him a harsh look.

"You must of mumbled it." Collin smiled and shrugged at her.

"Hey, hey. No arguing. Please come in." Bakana gestured towards the house and Kari automatically walked in the screen door. Collin followed Kari and Bakana trailed behind.

The house was just as beautiful inside as the outside. Once you walk inside you have two options the family room on the right with a white L shaped couch in the middle and a large flat screen TV, a black rug underneath the couch, and a glass table between the couch an the TV. The left you have a family dinning room, with a large wooden table and six chairs around it. In the dinning room it had an open door way with out a door that leads to the kitchen. The kitchen is fairly large, white tile flooring, white cupboards, and a white gas stove. The house had a large hallway, no stairs, although she could add a second floor, if she wanted to.

Kari walked down the hall and into a wooden door labeled 'STUDY'. Collin and Bakana followed a few feet behind her. She turned the handle and pushed the door open, revealing a larger room with shelves all around the room, chairs that looked like they were made out of sticks were placed at random all around the room, and it had a bay window with pillows in it. The shelves had millions of millions of books in them. One shelf caught Kari's attention. She slowly walked towards the books and picked on out, she held it as if it was the gold metal.

"Why do you have these?" Kari asked in a whisper, eying the book, like she was memorizing every little thing about the book.

"The police sent them to me, a few years ago." Bakana told her, keeping a distance between them.

Kari scoffed and whispered something that Collin could barley hear. "Well, you've taken good care of them I see." Kari put the book gently back in its place, and walked out the house. "So when did you move?"

Kari thought Bakana lived in Port Angeles, last time she was down. But she guessed Bakana moved, after Googling her address, she found out they moved.

"A few months ago." Was all Bakana said.

"Hmm. Hey Collin, do me a favor?" Kari asked, noticing how uncomfortable Collin was.

"Sure, anything." Collin smiled at his imprint.

"There's a plastic bag in the trunk of my car. Can you go get it for me?" Kari handed him the keys of her car and walked past him.

"Yeah, anything for you." Collin mumbled, running out the door.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Kari asked her aunt as she walked into the kitchen.

"Tell you what?" Bakana raise an eyebrow and took out a cucumber, and started slicing it into thin pieces.

"Tell me that everything of my mothers was sent here. I like to know that stuff since I only have one thing of hers. It's not right, B. I'm her _daughter_ I deserve some more. Like those books." Kari whisper-yelled.

"No is not the time, Adalbrechta." Bakana took her small body to the sink and washed her knife off.

"It is the time, aunt B! You can't get all greedy about this." Kari closed her eyes and took two deep breaths. She opened her eyes and Bakana noticed her eyes went glossy, the bright purple blended in with the blue.

Bakana looked down at her cucumber slices then looked back up, right in front of her was a very large spider, so close Bakana could see the hairs on it. She screamed and swatted at the air.

Collin was right on the steps with two different plastic bags in one hand, when he heard the scream. He sniffed the air and it smelled like fear and... anger? He ran inside the door and saw Kari's aunt swatting at air, then she started slapping her arm, screaming like a little girl.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Collin said as he ran over to her.

"Kill it! Kill it. Kill it! Kill it!" She yelled at Collin, flailing her arms in his face.

"Kill what?" Collin asked, grabbing her arms to stop them from falling off.

"The... spider?" She looked at her arm and saw nothing was there. She looked up at Kari.

Kari gasped and gripped the counter to help her stand, she felt her knees go weak. She closed her eyes tight, and held in her breath. She felt the pain increase in her body, making a pang in her ear, followed by a large sting, like a bee sting, in her brain all the way down to her stomach. She closed her eyes tighter and sat down on the chair.

Collin smelled the pain in the air, he looked over at Kari and saw she was closing her eyes in a painful way. "Kari? Are you okay?" He asked as he helped Bakana up from the floor.

"Just, peachy." She took one more deep breath and the pain subsided, finally. That was her worst attack so far. She's been having those attacks since she was thirteen, she went to a hospital to find out what was wrong with her. Nothing came up, she was as healthy as a horse.

Collin scratched the back of his neck, wondering what was going on. Kari has acted like that two times today, maybe she was just thinking of something? Or maybe she was tired? "Okay..." He sounded unsure of himself. His wolf on the other hand, was standing up, with his tail straight and his eyes squinted in disbelief. His wolf knew something was up, he knew a lot of things were up. She has secrets, and Collins wolf needs to know his mates secrets.

Aunt B was looking around her surroundings, making sure a spider wasn't near. Spiders gave her panic attacks, it was her worst fear. Kari knew that.

The tension in the room was... tense.

"Someone should start talking." Kari said, cracking her knuckles, trying to avoid the glare from her aunt and confused look from Collin.

"Oh, right. There were two bags in your backseat, so I brought both of them." Collin held out the two bags, one in each hand.

Kari, frowned and snatched the two bags from him, looking inside both. "Thanks." She held both bags in one hand and turned to Bakana, "Wheres my room." She smiled.

Bakana raised and eyebrow, "What?" She said at the same time Collin said, "We're staying?"

Kari took a step back and smiled, "B; If I'm going to reunite with you than I want to stay at least one day. Collin; I asked you if you had a curfew. Don't you like spending time with me, Collin?" Kari smirked.

"Who doesn't. But... I have to go make a... phone call." Collin exited the house, into the woods.

"Why didn't you warn me, Kari?" Aunt B asked, "You know I like to be informed of things

before it happens." She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently and angry, crossing her arms over her chest and chewing on her bottom lip.

"Aunt B, you need to live in the _now_. Its very exciting and... _nowish_." Kari smiled at her new vocabulary.

"Adalbrechta Lakkari Waratah, I do not appreciate this attitude of yours! If you keep treating me like this-" Aunt B started. When she said her name, it brought small tears to her eyes knowing she shouldn't have called her that.

"Bakana, I just need one day. It's like I wont even be here. Please." Kari begged, her blue eyes were as big as a puppy's.

"Fine!" Bakana huffed and threw her hands up on the air for exaggeration. Bakana was always dramatic, she wanted to be an actor in plays. But she had a kid young, fourteen years to be exact. Bakana was never found of relationships, she liked to be independent, which is good in some cases.

When Kari's mother and father got married, they decided they should take my mothers last name, which is great. Kari would _never_ want her fathers last name. The Waratah girls grow up to 5'5 then when they hit twenty-one they shrink down to 5'4 to 5'0, like Bakana.

Kari's mother was 5'5 at Kari's age, then when she hit eighteen she started shrinking, in a week she was down to 5'2. Its a weird thing, that's been happening for generations, so Kari is expected to be reaching on her tippy toes for that stupid high counter. Kari likes short people, so it doesn't bother her. Fun sized. Her nickname was and is Short Short.

"So whats for dinner? Ploenta with smoked Kangaroo and Parmesan?" Kari dropped her bags and sat on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Down." B swatted Kari's legs with her hand and Kari jumped off the counter, "And sure, why not."

"Now that's the hang of it." Kari smiled at her aunt.

"Is it cool to shut the door?" They heard Collin yell, then whispering a sorry.

"Yeah." Bakana replied with the same yell. She took out all the ingredients for dinner and got in her own world.

"So, Collin. Was Sam mad?" She smiled and looked at the door, her ear twitched.

"How do you-" Collin started but Kari put her finger awkwardly on Collin's mouth.

"Hold on." She was staring at the door, then started walking towards it. She put her ear against the door, then heard the clicking. Her lips pressed in a thin line and her eyes squinted. She opened the door and briefly looked at the man standing there. She kicked his stomach, knocking him back a few steps. She swooped her leg like a half rainbow, knocking him on his back with a thud. She hear him grunt and say 'ouch', but Kari ignored it, putting her foot on his neck.

"Who are you?" She asked looking down at the man. He was 5'8, black hair that spiked upwards, he had a lot of muscle and tattoo's. Imitating for your Average Joe, but Kari wasn't an Average Joe.

"Who are _you?_" He yelled, "Can you get your foot off me?" He shifted his head, but it only hurt him more.

"Who are _you_?" Kari repeated, in his voice.

"Kari! Stop it." Bakana yelled as she ran down the steps, towards the man. Kari took her foot off his neck and glared daggers at him. After Bakana checked to make sure he was okay and having small whisper talk with him, she turned to face Kari, waving her finger at her in disappointment. Kari put her hands up in defeat and backed up.

"Kari..." Bakana started, "This is Chip... my boyfriend." She glared at Kari.

Kari made an undefined face. "Okay, awkward. Next time, try not sneaking into a house." She informed.

The man didn't speak, so Bakana did for him, "Be nice, Kari. Oh Chip, this is Kari. My niece." She smiled up at her boyfriend, he smiled down at her.

They walked back into the house, Collin was still in the kitchen, his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall. He smiled as soon as Kari came in.

"I'm going in the back yard." Kari announced, pointing her thumb to the back yard door. B nodded and kept cooking. So Kari shrugged and walked out the door, that lead to the back yard.

It was beautiful.

The yard was huge, and filled with flowers. Everywhere there were flowers, and a very small pond in the middle of it all. It was like a butterfly garden, there were so many butterfly's, dragonfly's, and ladybugs. Then a large swing to the right of her, and a koala statue next to it. The sun was setting, and it amazed Kari. She slowly walked over to the swing, taking in a deep breath of the flowery air and sitting down. Once she sat, butterfly's flew everywhere, making Kari smiled even brighter. A butterfly rested itself on Kari's shoulder.

"Chilaxin' on my shoulder, eh? Cool." She talked to the butterfly. Then three more butterfly's rested on her legs, Kari laughed quietly, and watched the sun set.

"So this is the soft side of Kari?" She knew it was Collin, he was standing next to the swing, smiling at his mate.

Kari didn't respond, she was too busy taking in the scenery, breathing in and out the flowery air.

"I like this Kari, better you know." Collin smirked.

"I am Kari all the time, there is no two sided Kari, Collin. Believe it or not, I'm this Kari all the time." Kari said looking down at the new butterfly that rested on her hand. It was blue, a very beautiful blue.

"Kari?" Collin asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?" She hummed like a bird.

"Tell me something about you." She turned her head, locking there eyes together, her mouth was slightly open. She was having a mental debate. The game playing voice won the debate.

"The only show I watch on TV is Tom And Jerry." She smiled and turned her attention to the butterfly's. The butterfly's seemed to have liked her peachy sent, because the one who was on her shoulder started chewing lightly at her neck, making Kari burst with laughter.

That... was her ticklish spot.

* * *

"Did you follow her?" Alpha asked youngest.

"She can drive fast, I was too slow." Youngest replied, sitting on a small log, his face was ashamed. Ashamed he failed his psychotic Alpha.

"Pathetic." The Alpha snarled, making Youngest lean back.

"Why didn't we just get her yesterday?" Beta snarled at his Alpha.

"We wait for a sign. When she's alone, and fearful. Then we attack- take her." Alpha was disappointed in his pack. They always fail him, well the third and Youngest do, the Beta is just as crazy as Alpha. Secretly, Youngest and Third were trying to find a way out of the pack. Knowing if they did make it out, they would be hunted and killed for leaving.

"I call dibs on dragging her." Beta smiled, that pathetic evil smile.

"No." Alpha ordered, "I will be the only one to touch her, no one hurts her unless I tell you too." Alpha made a smile just as nasty as Beta. Third and Youngest cringed and had the saddest faces in the world. There inner wolf at least had some sense, and was kind, just like the human part of them were. Beta and Alpha were disgusting in there point of view. The dirtiest men alive, full of hatred and bad ideas. The wolf side of them was just what aloud them to express there dirtiness.

"Why do we need to take her?" Youngest made the mistake of asking.

Alpha glared and got up, walking slowly towards him, "_Don't ask stupid questions, boy._"

He snarled, before phasing and lunging at him.

* * *

Embry was on Patrol, just looking around. After a long day with Cammie again at his work, he actually enjoyed Patrol right now, making sure Cammie was safe. Running past some trees and houses, he caught an unfamiliar sent. It was wolf, but not his pack. He followed the sent, it lead him to Paul's private place. The place he goes to when he needs time to think. It was surrounded by thick trees, and had logs set like a diamond, the sent of wolf was strong. He put his noes in the ground, and blood filled it. Embry's head snapped up and walked inside the diamond. Inside was a small wolf, bleeding from the neck and leg.

Breathing was very low, but healing, slowly. This was a young wolf. Jake had to know.

There is a wolf alone, not his pack but someone else's, and Jake needs to be here now.

Jake is coming, right now.

Embry waited, in less than a minute Jake was there, in human form. Looking over the wolf.

Embry went behind a tree and phased into human form. His eyes swirling a mix of brown and black. Jake was thinking and looking over the bleeding wolf.

The wolf's breathing picked up a bit, but it's eyes were still closed. Embry took a deep breath. The wolf was fourteen. **Fourteen.** And dieing. It made Embry and Jake sick to their stomachs.

"Why didn't we hear this?" Jake yelled at himself, "We didn't hear a damn thing!" He hit his hand against a tree. Watching the poor wolf.

"Jake, don't be so hard on yourself." Embry reassured, "He's healing. It's okay, brother."

They could smell the Alpha all over him. The boy's _alpha_ killed him. This was worse than the rouge wolf killing the random vampires and everything. This was way worst.

This... was a threat.

* * *

"What is this?" Collin asked eying his plate.

"Its heaven. Just eat it." Kari told him, taking a big bite of her dinner. It was delicious. She missed home cooked meals. Everyone was sitting around the table, besides Jason who decided it would be a good day to spend the night at his friends house.

Collin took a bite of his food and after a few bites, his eyes lit up. Never in his life had he had something this good, besides Emily's cooking, but that's not the point. He quickly devoured the whole plate.

"Is he going to choke?" Bakana whispered to Chip, who just shrugged.

"This is really good? Got anymore?" Collin asked holding up his empty plate. It looked like he licked the plate clean.

"Sorry," Bakana shrugged, "Kari took the rest."

Kari looked down at her plate, and saw Collin was trying to take a piece of her food. Kari swatted his hand away, "You've got to be crazy." She took three big bites off her plate and shoved them in her mouth.

"Excuse me." Bakana said as she got up from her chair, and into the kitchen.

"So, Chip. How long have you been dating my aunt." Kari glared at him. Collin stole a few pieces of Kari's food.

"A year." This was the first time Kari heard his voice. It was deep, yet friendly. Like the kind that just drags you in conversation with him.

"And now you're living together." Kari observed.

"Yeah." Chip took a bite off his plate and chewed it.

Kari was done talking to him, so she looked down at her plate, and saw it was half gone.

Her eyes went wide, and she angrily snapped her head up. She gripped the sides of her chair, making her knuckles go white.

"Collin."

"Hmm?" Collin made a twisted face, he noticed her eyes getting glossy again. The purple was spreading in with the blue.

Kari shook her head, making her eyes go back to normal. She felt angry at herself for not controlling herself. Kari opened her mouth.

"I made pie." Aunt B piped up, bringing in three Pavlova's. Kari's squealed with delight.

"You'll love this stuff, its a very famous Australian desert in Australia. Its like, the bomb." Kari told Collin. Bakana set down one Pav in front of Kari, one in front of Collin and one in front of herself and Chip.

"I thought I'd give you a full once since your a new guest." Bakana said to Collin.

"Thanks, that's really nice." Collin smiled at her then looked at the colorful desert place in front of him. If his imprint was eating it, then why can't he? He took a big bite of the desert and the fruit on the top made his taste buds go sour, but the whipped cream made it all sweet, then the crusty bottom made it all come together. Let's just say Collin ate it all.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed." Kari smiled and took her empty pie plate with her, taking a stop in the kitchen to put her dish in the sink. She walked down the hall and found the extra room labeled ENTERTAINMENT ROOM. Collin got the guest bedroom, but it didn't bother Kari.

She went inside and changed into her dice pajama bottoms with the black background, and a black tank-top. She put her hair up in a messy bun and brushed her teeth. Looking in the mirror in the bathroom she looked at her eye. She knew what was going to happen next, her eye had a wave of the light purple. Then she had an attack in her brain. Like someone was stabbing it with a needle over and over again. She gasped and held onto the sink, she held on as if it were to save her life. She shut her eyes, and took deep breaths, in and out. The pain subsided minutes later. She gave a loud sigh and opened her eyes. They were back to its normal blue with a very small amount of purple in them.

Kari wasn't tired yet, it was only 9pm. But her aunt and Chip thought it was bed time for them, and Collin wasn't seen in the hallway. So, she walked into the study. She smiled as she walked to the section that caught her interest earlier. She took down the same book she picked up earlier, bringing it to a chair that was in the middle of the study. She read the small note that was inside, she felt the pang in her heart as she read the note. Sighing she started reading the book. She's read this same book a hundred times. It was special to Kari, and Kari would never forget why its so special to her. She was halfway through the book, it's only been a half hour.

"Hey Kari." Collin said as he opened the door.

Kari looked up from her book, and gave a half smile, then went back to her book.

Collin went and sat next to Kari, "Kari?" He asked.

Kari sighed and looked up from her book, gently folding the corner of the page so she wont forget what page she was on. She set the book down in her lap. "Yes?" She looked into

Collins brown eye'. She never liked brown eyes, it reminded her of poop. But on Collin, it looked good.

"Tell me something about you. And none of the fucking games either, just something about you." Collin pleaded with his eyes.

Kari couldn't respond. When people ask her that she always plays the games. Its her way of staying private and her secrets still secrets. Even if Collin gave the good, heartfelt, I will do anything for you vibe, she didn't have a response. Her brain wouldn't process one, if she did have one well... Kari wouldn't, couldn't respond. She should just open her book back up and read, ignore Collin and his questions. Just read her book and forget the whole thing. But that's what she _should_ do. Before she _could_ do a thing about it, her lips began moving. Words began spilling. And Collin began listening.


	7. Chapter Six

_"Tell me something about you. And none of the fucking games either, just something about you." Collin pleaded with his eyes._

_Kari couldn't respond. When people ask her that she always plays the games. Its her way of staying private and her secrets staying secrets. Even if Collin gave the good, heartfelt, I will do anything for you vibe, she didn't have a response. Her brain wouldn't process one, if she did have one well... Kari wouldn't, couldn't respond. She should just open her book back up and read, ignore Collin and his questions. Just read her book and forget the whole thing. But that's what she _should _do. Before she _could _do a thing about it, her lips began moving. Words began spilling. And Collin began listening._

She couldn't stop the words form pouring out, "You see this book?" Kari picked up the book in her hand and pointed to it, "This was my mother's. She used to read it to me when I was little, its basically the only _real_ memory I have of her." It was the Three Little Pigs, and she _loved_ that book. "The fucking Australian police wouldn't sent this book, and those books," she pointed to the book shelf full of fairy tales. "To _me._ Her _daughter_. Instead, they send them to her _sister_. I don't know what's more important, the daughter or the sister?" Kari shook her head and got up with out another word. Leaving Collin to process her words... again.

* * *

She _hated_ waking up. She felt it wasn't fair she could wake up the next day feeling refreshed and alive, and her mother couldn't. It's just not fair, ya know? It's like mourning all over again.

Waking up with a groan, she turned to lay on her right side, pulling the blankets up to her nose, she opened one eye and took a small glance at the flashing red lights on her clock. It was almost nine in the morning and she could hear the bacon and eggs sizzling on the stove. She quickly closed her eyes again and took in a big breath, pushing the comforter on the floor and rubbing the back of her hand on her eyes. Once her eye's focused she stumbled around her room until she reached the black plastic bag, she stuck her hand in and pulled out a dark Abrecromie hoodie with fur in the hood, a black long sleeved shirt along with regular black skinny jeans.

She sighed and pulled her curly hair into a messy bun, walking out of the kitchen she ran into Collin coming out of his room... only in boxers. Her nose scrunched and she waddled her pointing finger at him.

"No, no..." Kari sighed, "no, no..." Stopping Collin dead in his tracks and getting on her tippy toes and grabbing him by the shoulders. Steering him back into his room, "no pants, no shirt, no service. Might give my aunt a damn orgasm just looking at you." Kari shooed him away and closed his door. She could hear Collin saying some profanities and grumbling incoherent words.

Walking into the kitchen the sound of food cooking, giggling, deep masculine laughing and breathing, soft music playing and the TV was turned on to some news channel. She smiled slightly at the thought of having a nice "family" dinner. She walked fully into the kitchen and saw the scene she really didn't want to see.

Her aunt was shuffling the sausage with a spatula on the stove, her boyfriend, who was in boxers, stood behind her and had his furry arms wrapped around her waist. A music box was on the island in the middle of the kitchen playing a soft beat, and the buzzing of the timer on the coffee maker.

"Get. A. Room." Sarcasm was heavy in her voice as her laughter carried through the house. Kari walked towards the fridge and pulled out an extra Palvora. Then her feet migrated towards the small pullout drawer that held the eating utensils, and got out a spoon.

Bakana pause before scowling and pointing the spatula at Kari, "Kari, I am making breakfast. This is _breakfast_. I will _not_ allow you to eat _pie_ in breakfast."

Kari shrugged, "not like I'll actually _eat_ breakfast for breakfast." Kari walked past her aunt and into the living room. She jumped over the sofa and sat abruptly down on the seat. The news always bored Kari, it made her think of all the bad things happening in the world. What happened to the _happy_ things in the world? Her finger landed on the up button, changing the channels until she found her show. Tom and Jerry.

Her eyes were too engrossed to noticed Collin sat next to her and started conversation. "And, I never really mean to..." Collin trailed on.

Kari turned her head to face Collin, "you were talking?" She turned her head slightly to the side and smiled.

"Well..." Collin was cut off again.

"We have to go," Kari's voice was in a monotone, jumped off the couch and slowly made her way towards the kitchen. She felt bad, yeah, but what needed to be done, well... needed to be done.

She heard a girly giggle and a "stop it!" in whisper tone... then a smack. Probably in the head... or hand. Kari cringed away from the kitchen for a moment then decided, better get it over with before it goes _too_ far in there. She watched her aunt and Chip get a bit frisky then with a small, loud clear of the throat Chip immediately dropped his hands and Bakana turned slowly around.

"I wanted to tell you before things got... sexual, but we're leaving now." Kari looked away from her aunts sorrowful gaze. Kari was placed in a bear hug faster than you can say banana bender. Kari heard a small sniffle of the noes and Bakana's hug get tighter

"Don't go," Bakana mumbled through Kari's shirt. Kari sighed, she's had to go through this a dozen times by now.

"Aunt B, I have to. Don't ruin your makeup, you'll look like a monkey." Kari didn't mean to sound heartless, but a goodbye means goodbye, not I'll stay a few more days.

"But... but... I do not look like a monkey when I mess up my makeup!" Aunt B scowled, detached from Kari's side and pointed a warning finger at Kari.

With a laugh and a wave of the hand Kari went to the entertainment room and got her bags. Collin waited out her door and she handed him her bags, "Take these to the car." Her eyes narrowed at him and he scurried down the hall with his head hanging low.

"Well... goodbye... Chip," she nodded her head at Chip, who returned the favor. Kari glanced around the room and looked for Bakana, but she was no where to be found. Kari shrugged and headed towards the door. Once outside, a gush of wind blew her off balance. She must be uncoordinated today.

Kari hummed lightly as she made her way towards Collin, who was arguing with the trunk of the car. "Open dammit!" He shouted.

With one eyebrow raised Kari said, "he doesn't like to be yelled at, Collin."

"He?" Collin's head shot up and his face twisted with horror and a pinch of green, jello, jealousy.

"Yes, he. George to be exact." Kari winked at Collin and popped open the truck with the key to the car. Kari laughed evily and got into George. Starting the car, George started to purr until Collin hopped in him.  
George did _not_ approve of this. Kari is his, and god dammit he will get them into a car crash if he starts anything with Kari.

Who said car's _don't_ have feelings?

"So, what song are e listing to today, Collin?" Kari asked as she pulled out the blue music player and searched for a track to play.

"Something that's not..."

"Sexy and hardcore." Kari finished his sentence.

More like horny and nasty, but Collin didn't say that. "Yeah," he said in a sigh.

"Hmm, I'll see what I have that appeases you." Kari's thumb strolled down all the play-list she had, "Ah-ha! Found one. Your welcome Collin." Kari pressed the play button and put the Ipod on the dashboard. She hummed softly to the light tune of a guitar playing.

"Will you still love me tomorrow?" Kari sang so softly, Collin barely caught it, like she breathed the tune.

Kari was finally on the highway, her favorite place to drive. She switched gears and sped the car up, making the music go louder. To Collin's surprise the song already ended and a new one was on. It was a bit fast paced but not nearly as much as her other songs.

"Eh, this song annoys me. Hold the wheel will ya?" Kari let go of the wheel and grabbed her iPod, making the car swerve to the right before Collin grabbed the wheel and started awkwardly driving.

Kari made an eep and pushed play quickly. Setting the iPod back to where it belonged, Kari took back control of George. Tapping her hands furiously on the wheel she began to yell the song. "Radio with the speakers blow! The kinda song's you'll never no..." She trialled on singing the whole song. Collin just stared, once again admiring how goofy and innocent she looked when she acted like this. Her nose scrunched as she messed up the words of the song, but continued to sing.

The song changed, back to a slow tune. Kari's facial features softened and she stayed silent. Something about this song made her remember a time where things used to be so... _easy_.

The ride was silent. _Silence_ was good right now. But since they weren't in La Push yet, Collin got anxious. "Kari?" He asked softly.

"Yeah?" Her voice croaked.

"What's it like to lose someone?" Collin truly didn't know how it felt. He's never lost _anyone_ in his family yet, except his great grandparents, whom he never knew. He didn't know how it felt to have a piece of you missing.

Sadly Kari knew this category too well. "Well, it depends on what kind of person you are. Let's just say your the type of person who's young and doesn't know any better. It hurts... a lot yeah. But you get over it easily. But you still know there's a piece of you missing." Kari lied, she lied so bad Collin could smell it off her.

"I'm sorry," Collin sympathized, even though he knew she was lying.

"Don't be." Kari simply said, squinting her eyes and tried to focus on the road. But that bloody sun was in her way, making everything seem brighter and make her eyes burn like hell.

The rest of the ride was quiet again.

* * *

Cammie Sabercool. Typical girl if you asked her. She dressed normal, her hair was a bit odd though. Blond. Not so many, and they get made fun of for being "stupid." It's not true though, Cammie is a genius. She was wearing a normal blue hoodie with some jeans. But she _still_ got looked at funny. What's a girl gotta do to "fit in?" I guess she's just destined to be... different.

"What a disgrace, a kick to the face. What did I do to make you feel this way?" Cammie sang to the song she was listing to on her iPod Kari gave her. She was dancing crazily as she walked into a mechanics' shop. Yeah, to a _normal_ person she might look crazy, mental or bonkers. But for a _non-_normal person she would look like a fun, awesome person.

The mechanic's shop was just a big garage next to the Stop-n-Shop. Dirty and rusty, with chains hanging out of the garage door. It looked like a horror movie destination. But Cammie liked scary movies, it gave her a chance to cuddle up with the hot guy next to you without looking like a freak. _Wink wink_.

Cammie sighed and made her way into the mechanics' shop. A small bell jingled above her head, making her look at it with disgust.

"Annoying right?" A voice said from under a car, making Cammie jump with surprise.

"Yeah, you should take it down. Could scare the costumer's away," Cammie informed.

"There's not a lot of customers that come by to scare. And if they do come by, don't want to miss 'em." The voice was grunting trying to get out from under that car.

Cammie turned her back on the car, and looked at the other half of the mechanic's shop. It was... _messy_. Papers were stacked up to her neck along with tools used to save the dying or damaged cars.

Once Cammie turned back around, she saw who she's been talking to. Embry.

He was in a blue jumper sort of uniform and had oil right on his forehead and by his lip. A small rag hanged out of his pocket, but it sorta looked like a black dog. Not much of a difference.

Cammie started laughing hysterically. Almost one of those "rotfl" moments, her lanky finger at Embry. She took a few small steps back from Embry to make emphasis on how ridiculous he looked.

Embry's eyebrow rose and her stopped walking towards her, "do I have something on my face?" He asked.

It too a few moments for Cammie to catch her breath, but once she did she couldn't help but laugh some more. "You... you have some... some stuff on your face!" She found herself falling on a chair, a comfy one at that too.

Embry rushed over towards Cammie and tried giving her a helping hand. Only to get his hand slapped away, "No, no. No, no, Embry. I don't want to get all oiled up for you." Cammie said, after a while and a few seconds and a quirked eyebrow she thought of how wrong the sounded. "I mean, not that I mean I _won't_ get oiled up for you, God knows how many times I actually think about it... not that I _do_ think about it. It's just... you see I ramble when things like this happen. You know how I say something really perverted but don't realize it until later. Yeah... I'm just going to... shut up now." Cammie placed her hands in her lap and lowered her head.

"Come on, Rambles. Lets sit." Embry laughed and grabbed Rambles' small, delicate hand.

"Rambles? And who said I wanted to go sit? Hey, I'm already sitting... are you dragging me? You know this is technically kidnapping. I told you not to oil up my hand! Look at this!" Cammie flailed her hand in Embrys' face and whipped the smeared oil on his face.

"Well, too bad." Embry whipped his face with the back of his hand.

Cammie got up on the roof of the car Embry was working on and sat down in front of the windshield. "Well, come on big boy. Need an invitation?" Rambles patter her hand next to her.

Embry didn't need to be asked twice. He carefully and quickly got up on the car, making sure not to dent or damage it.

"Big boy? Hardly, I'm just... muscular." Embry flexed his arm and laughed as Cammie poked it.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, you want me to call you Muscles?" Rambles smiled.

"I like that. Go ahead, Rambles." Embry smiled and got close to Cammie's face, "You have a weird nose." Instead of pulling away, Embry stayed where his was.

Cammie got close to Embry's face too, close enough to make their nose touch. "Embry, were friends, remember?" Then she pulled away, laying on the windshield.

"A tease, eh?" Embry looked down at Cammie.

"At times." Cammie shrugged.

"So, _friend_. What's your favorite color?"

Cammies' eyebrow rose, "well _friend_, it's yellow."

"_Yellow_? Why?" Embry's nose scrunched in disgust.

"Why _not_ yellow. It's so unlikable and bright. It's... beautiful." Cammie's eyes wondered around in imagination.

"Odd. Very, very odd." Embry smiled down at Cammie.

"Yeah, so why all the interest in my likes, _friend_?" Cammie propped herself up on her elbows.

"Because your my friend, Cammie. This is what friends do, get to know each other."

"Sure, Embry. Sure..." Cammie trailed on.

* * *

They passed Collins' house. But Collin didn't speak a word of it, instead they were pulling up on Parkers' driveway. But really, that driveway was a grassway. Collin should have said something, but decided against it, he would just go in the wood. The car came to an abrupt stop and Collin wondered how the hell Kari got her license, she got honked from every single car on the road. It's none of Collin's business anyway, according to Kari, nothing was Collin's business.

Collin was... confused to say the least. Kari wouldn't tell him _anything_, and it killed him. But maybe that's how it's supposed to be. Maybe he's just supposed to love her, no matter what her dislikes or likes or past is. She's his imprint god dammit and he's supposed to love her no matter what. Why can't he understand that?

Maybe it's Kari's fault. Maybe she should just let go of this grudge or insecurity she has and just tell him what she's hiding. Dammit, she needs to tell him. Hasn't she ever heard of "not expressing your feelings will physically and mentally hurt you"? It's not that hard to just _tell_ him. Just _tell him_.

**Tell him.**

She can't tell him, it will hurt her even more. It's not fair to hurt _everyone_ she meets. Especially for someone she cares about. She cares too much for everyone to just... ruin their lifes'. To put them in danger, to just... destroy their friendships. If she even has any.

"Are you coming in?" Kari yelled at Collin who was heading towards the woods. Kari smiled slightly went inside the small house. Flinging off her shoes, she walked into the kitchen. The fridge wasn't packed, it was empty, so it was easy to find the lamingtons. They were in a small clear container the had a big, yellow sticky note saying "EAT AND DIE, not so much love, -KARI." Kari smiled at her humor and pooped off the lid, popping a small lamington in her mouth. Her throat made a pleasurable noise and her brain craved more.

The door slammed behind her followed by a loud apology saying it was the wind or something. But Kari ignored it and cheerfully skipped towards the table in the dinning room. The chair scarped against the ceramic tile and Kari's nose scrunched up in displeasure.

A gush of wind made a chill go down her arm, the a blast of heat to comfort the chill. "What 'cha eating?" Collin sighed.

"Lamingtons?" Collin raised his eyebrow and wondered what the hell a... lamington was.

"Its basically a chewy Brownie with powdered sugar. Lamington. Delicious aren't you, you cutie pie?" Kari cooed her container filled with lamingtons.

"Sounds good," Collin reached his hand over the table to grab a lamington, but Kari slapped it back. "No, no. No, no."

Collin pouted and leaned back in his chair. After a while Kari finished her lamingtons and rested back in her seat, staring blankly at Collin.

She opened her mouth, then closed it with a intake of breath. "You do know this... acquaintanceship we have together isn't going to last. I'm leaving in a a week or so, maybe more and I would just like you to know that I _will_ be leaving." Kari finally spoke, her voice more harsh than intended.

Collin was taken aback. "What? You _can't _just say that. You can't leave!" Collin got up from his chair and his voice grew louder.

Kari _did not_ like to be told what to do. She absolutely fucking hated it. She got up from her seat, "D_o not tell me what to do, Collin!_" Kari had such venom in her voice, that it flabbergasted Collin. Kari could feel the change starting once again, her eyes were blending once more.

She found his weakness. But there were so many, her brain automatically chose the third.

"Collin, you need to leave," Kari closed her eyes to momentary stop what was to happen.

"But..." Collin was cut off.

"Now." Urgency was deep in her voice, and her throat made a painful, muffled roar. Seconds later, Kari heard the door slam shut. Her eyes forcefully opened and a crash caught her attention to the wall. Sparks flew out of the wall, which entitled to a fire. Everything was burning, the sizzling of the fire made her ears ring, and the brightness of the orange-red fired made her eye's burn. She fell to the floor as a spark burned her back. She tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't. Her eyelids were like rocks, tough, ridged rocks. Her brain and heart felt agonizing, a thousand punches in the heart, a million needles to the brain.

She crawled into fetal position, and felt her arm get terribly hot. She groaned in pain and felt more groans and small screams rise in her throat. She swallowed them down and saw black spots flash across her vision.

But after a while, her vision was black. Completely black.

And that's what scared her the most.

* * *

Cammie felt exstatic.

She had a long, and deep talk with Embry, her _friend_. She was listening to her favorite song, and she just had a happy aura around her, she guessed. Nothing could ruin her mood. _Nothing_.

Boy, was she wrong.

The door was unlocked when she entered Parker's home. On instinct she got her phone out, to call Kari if something bad was to happen. She took one step inside and looked around.

Everything was normal, absolutely normal. Nothing was harmed, and the vibe of the house felt normal.

She smiled and laughed to herself, pushing her phone back into her pocket she took off her shoes and walked over to the living room. The only appealing channel was Tom and Jerry, it reminded Cammie of Kari. Oh Kari, how much Cammie loved you.

Once the show started Cammie got hungry, so she shuffled towards the kitchen. A weird feeling creeped on Cammie's back, she stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and looked around.

She screamed.

Kari's lifeless body lay in the middle of the kitchen. She rushed over to Kari and slapped her face, "wake up, Kari." She mumbled to the body. Tears rolled down Cammie's face, she pulled out her phone and continued to try to wake up Kari. She dialed 911 and waited for the ambulance.

"Come on, Kari! Get your ass up!" Cammie yelled, but nothing happened.

Everything went by as a blur, Cammie heard the ambulance down the street, then the flashes of light blocking her vision. She heard the people asking her questions but, she couldn't reply.

She didn't remember getting to the hospital, to be honest, she didn't remember getting into the waiting room. She paced back and forth, she dialed the number once more.

"Embry, please, _please_ pick up. I... I need you right now. I'm at the hospital... It's... Kari and I just... I just need you. Please call me back." Her voice was so needy and hopeless. She hung up the phone and didn't call back. She hoped he would get her message, she hoped so badly.


	8. Chapter Seven

"To be a good human being is to have a kind of openness to the world, an ability to trust uncertain things beyond your own control, that can lead you to be shattered in very extreme circumstances for which you were not to blame. That says something very important about the condition of the ethical life: that it is based on a trust in the uncertain and on a willingness to be exposed; it's based on being more like a plant than like a jewel, something rather fragile, but whose very particular beauty is inseparable from that fragility." - Martha Nussbaum

* * *

Waking up, again. Waking up everyday gets kind of... unexciting. But waking up, screaming because you have needles sticking everywhere on you, and the smell of bleach and blood filling your nose is so much more exciting way of waking up. But that's Kari's opinion, someone else could be different.

She shot right up, hearing the beeping of her heat through her chest, she knew exactly where she was. She looked at her arm and saw needles everywhere, sticking out, taped to her arm, or held in her hand. She panicked, she hated hospitals almost as much as she hated being told what to do. She yanked every signal needle out of her arm, making a small scream as they all got pulled out. The ECG started beeping erratically; making some sirens go off. She looked around, quickly trying to find an escape, but she was too late. She heart the voices and feet running down the hall. She could smell the fear off people. She frantically looked at the door, waiting for people to rush in, pushing and shoving to get to her. Waiting. Waiting...

Three nurses and one doctor rush in. Like a herd o' turtles as her father used to say. But some people would switch the turtles for some elephants. They pushed and shoved, there way through the door. A crash cart behind them, along with fluids. You could guess what kind. Kari thought, maybe some epinephrine, atropine, dopamine, levophed, or maybe sodium bicarbonate? Kari wasn't quite sure, you can't just look at fluid and know immediately what it is.

They looked surprised, once they relaxed at the foot of Kari's bed. She was sitting crossed legged and a frown planted on her face. She glared, "Took you long enough. I want out of here. _Now_." It was true, she wanted out. Out now.

"Miss..." The doctor looked at his clipboard momentarily, "Blart. You can not pull all of your medicine out. We will need to put these in right away." He ignored Kari's question and gestured a male nurse to stick the needles back in her arms. Kari could laugh at the fake name, out of all the names she ever picked, no of them was named... Miss Blart. But it _was_ Cammie who picked it, so Kari should have known it would be _that_ weird.

As the male nurse got closer to Kari, she sighed, "I'm fine. Don't you see." She flailed her arms for a moment until she thought he got the point.

"I'm sorry Miss Blart," the doctor said, "but, I'm trying to figure out what happened to you. Until then, you have to stay here."

Kari glared at the doctor, reading his name that was stitched on his white coat, "Doctor

Gunson. I can see you like to know things. Things that shouldn't be any of your business. Now, _you_ sure can't _tell_ me to stay here, because physically I'm fine. Mentally, I'm fine. I _want_ to _go_ now."

The male nurse didn't know what to do. Do what the patient said, or do what the doctor said. He moved his hand towards the needle, then pulled back again. Back and forth.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you have to stay a few days anyway. Law." Doctor

Gunson said, looking at his clipboard. "Let's see how your arm is, shall we?" He shooed away the male nurse, who scampered away like a mouse in the background. The doctor quickly peeled off the heavy, white, bandage off Kari's arm. To his surprise, everything was gone. What used to be a red oval shaped burn mark that covered her whole arm, was gone. "Fascinating," whispered the doctor, "it seems all your injury's are gone. Like they disappeared. Now, I saw those marking on your stomach, what exactly happened. There are no hospital records of you being in a hospital for those, so what happened?"

Kari sighed, annoyed she spoke up almost yelling, "I want to go home. Let me leave this demented blood bank of death. And you can _not_ know what happened. Your just a doctor," she violently pulled away from the doctors grasp on her arm and pulled the blanket off her body. She was wearing the stupid gown that makes everyone look alike. It had blue dots and a Grey/white background. Tied on her back. Stupid, if you asked Kari. She slung her legs over the bars of the gurney and stood up on the floor. Standing felt a tad different than she remembered, feeling gravity pull her down, she planted her foot deep on the cold, tile, floor. She looked around once more. Basic, was all that came to mind. That stupid ticking clock that hung above the blinded window, and all the medical equipment. Most of the nurses left, by most I mean two left. Kari, the male nurse, and the doctor stood in the room. The male nurse couldn't help but to shift from the right foot to the left, feeling uncomfortable.

"You must sit down in your bed, Miss Blart!" Doctor Gunson shouted, shuffling towards Kari, _trying_ to help her stand. But she was standing.

"Listen to me, Gunson." Kari ordered, looking him right in the eye, her voice lowered an octave, making it sound as if she was a master, or alpha of some sort. "I _am_ leaving. _Today._ I don't care what you say, what you want, or what the law says. I am leaving, I'm perfectly fine. Now, where are my clothes?" She looked deep into his green eyes, maybe she should have not spoken so obediently, his eyes looked feared to the greatest.

He fixed his posture and pulled his chin up, "I'm sorry, Miss Blart." And he turned his heel, walking away, leaving the male nurse with the angry Australian girl who looked as if she was going to blow.

She crossed her arms over he chest and stomped her foot impatiently on the ground, deep in thought. She turned her heel towards the male nurse, "Do you know where my clothes are?"

"Uh, well, uh, maybe. No. Yes, well..." The male nurse fumbled with his shirt and looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Listen, I'm not mad. Or psychotic. I just want my clothes, this dress gets itchy near the rear." To emphasize she scratched her rear and looked at the man with a calm face. She was calm, at least for now, and hopefully for the rest of her life.

"Uh, um. Er, okay. Be right back, ma'am." He scurried away like a mouse who just saw a cat, his head was down. Poor fella, she thought.

She waited on her gurney for the nurse to return with her clothes, hopefully they weren't _that_ dirty. That would be bad, she thought, Cammie would've brought new clothes. She was sure of it.

The male nurse came back with acceptable new clothes. Black skinny jeans, a Grey shirt with Hello Kitty plastered on it as a zombie and a Grey layered cardigan. Slipping them on she looked around the room, no one was in it. Sliding to the window the was shaded with blinds, she pushed down one blind sheet and saw a white hallways staring back at her.

She could of sword she was a tiny spider on it. She smiled, "Easy."

She opened the door, looked at the corners of the hallway, there was a camera on each point of the hallway. Sighing she tried to act normal, walking down the right of the hospital hallway, glancing behind her every few minutes. She noticed how cold it was, her nose, toes, and fingers felt as if they were to fall off from frostbite. It was alone in the hall way, besides the lone nurse carrying a clipboard and straightening her light pink scrubs. Kari thought about it for a moment before speaking up to the passing nurse, "excused me," she he to bite her tongue for manners, "where's the waiting room?"

"Over there." She pointed in the opposite direction Kari was going.

"Thanks." Kari nodded and kept walking forward. She stayed against the wall the whole time, slowing her pace down every time someone walked by. She made it to the elevator, finally, she sighed. Pressing the down arrow, with a soft thud she heard the elevator recoil up. Kari didn't like to be angry or impatient, but it seemed to be happening a lot in Washington. She tapped her foot on the ground and thought of a song to sing in her head, waiting for the elevator was the most annoying thing... besides her being in a hospital still.

Finally the elevator doors opened, empty. Odd, but will do, she thought. Stepping lightly on the elevator floor she pushed the Level 1 button and the doors began to close. Sighing in relief she leaned against the wall, pulling her head back and closing her eyes. She pictures the last time she was in a hospital, the corner of her mouth began to twitch upward. Then she thought of the last time she has seen an ambulance, she frowned deeply, opening her eyes and looked at the decreasing numbers above the elevator doors. Four... Three... Two... One. The doors swung open and she was in another hallway, but unlike the last one, this one was crowded. Nurses and doctors rushing both ways, shoving and pushing, just to get to one person. She stepped out of the elevator and slowly walked towards the big doors the read WAITING ROOM. Kari could have laughed, if this wasn't such a secretive get-away.

Reaching the blasted doors she pushed it open, and saw the waiting room. It was packed with people. People bleeding from their heads and holding a old ragged wash cloth to their head, little children coughing, people's faces were pale as the walls. She sighed in hope as she saw the exit doors. Smiling she made her way to them, one outside gust of wind attacked her body. Shivering she tied her layered cardigan around her stomach and stepped on the sidewalk. Looking both ways, she didn't see her car. Her eyes narrowed, and then went back to normal as she noticed she would have to sit here until they finally figured out where she was. She looked to her right and saw a hobo sitting on a red bench. Shrugging, she sat next to him. Pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them for warmth, she turned to the hobo man.

"Hi," she welcomed.

The hobo man turned to her. He had old, long, wet Grey hair with a beard to match. He had two jackets on him, with a hood and old raggedy black pants. He had deep brown eyes that reminded Kari of her father. "Hello." The hobo replied, his voice was rough and hoarse.

"Why are you at the hospital?" Kari asked trying to be nice.

"Waiting." The hobo grumbled and looked ahead of them, waving his sign towards the woman who looked him directly in the eye, smirked, then walked away. Like he ever existed. Kari watched wide-eyed, feeling angry at the tip of her heart, she stood up.

"I'll be back." She told the Hobo. He nodded slightly and waved his sign again. She walked back inside the hospital, searched the room for the mean woman and spotted her at the consultant's desk. Kari glared and walked her way to the woman. She jumped over the small toddler playing with his toy trucks and was standing right next to the woman. She pretended to read the signs posted on the window next to her, and slid her small hand in the woman's purse. She found the wallet and pulled out all her money, then gently placed it back in its spot. Skimming through her bag, she spotted a Snickers. Don't mind if I do, she thought to herself, and smiled. Grabbing the Snickers and opening the candy bar right in front of the lady, she turned to face her, putting the money in her back pocket.

Leaning against the ledge and pealing back the wrapper, stuffing some of the candy in her mouth she started talking to the lady, "Beautiful day. Gotta love the August breeze. Great posters too, don't you think?" Munching on her candy bar, she smiled.

The lady frowned and turned to the lady, "Do you mind? I'm talking to someone." She pointed to the teller who rolled her eyes and shook her head. The lady had blond hair, with a black pins the held her 'bangs' back. She had frown lines and three lines that came out of the corner of her green eyes. Mid forty's to say the least.

"Oops, I'm sorry," Kari turned her body towards the teller, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you from the Wicked Witch of the West. She's awfully rude in person than I would have thought." With a shrug she left the hospital one more, returning to the Hobo man. She smiled and took out the money from her back pocket, giving it all the him.

It took a minute for the man to look at Kari, but when he did she saw he was about to cry.

His lip trembled slightly, "God bless you, ma'am."

Kari momentarily stopped chewing, She didn't believe in God that much. Atheist? No. She didn't really have a religion, she believed that when you die. Your just a memory in the heart, and you will always be around your loved one. No mater what. You will stay hidden until it's time for you to burst out of your bubble that makes you invisible, and you will rejoice with your most loved one, hopefully soon, her mom would find a loophole to her bubble. "It's Jessamine," she smiled at the hobo.

"Pleasure to meet you, miss Jessamine. Hamilton." He brought out his hand to shake and Kari accepted, smiling at each other, "Jessamine" took a seat next to Hamilton and started up a risky conversation, maybe too risky. Two different types of risks occurred to Kari. The risk to jump out of a plane with a parachute and a picture along the way, the road taken most by and the life people seem to love more. _Safety_. Then the risk to jump out of the plane without a parachute or picture, hoping someone will catch you, the road less taken by, the place _no one_ but Kari would take. The road she was _forced_ into. Danger and fear.

* * *

Their paws hit the earth with thumps. _Thump. Thump. Th-thump. _Like horses in a race. They were one, as the sounds echoed in the fogged, silent forest, the only sounds being heard where them and the squeaking of a rather annoying squirrel trying to catch up to them to gnaw off their tails. The Alpha swung left, as Seth followed swiftly next to him, making sure that squirrel wasn't behind them. Sadly, it was, it's little feet were a blur to them, it's eyes were black and beady little bats. Its mouth was quite foamy if you asked Seth.

Alpha stopped, stuffing his nose in the dirt that had wooden chips everywhere. He shook his head and ran forward. They weren't in their territory anymore. They didn't know who's they were in, if they were in any. Jake left his Beta in La Push, even though she had a childish tantrum about _not_ being able to go with Jake, getting even more pissed off that he was bringing Seth.

They stopped, their breath that came out of their mussels made them sound more like horses. Giant wolf-horse breeds. Jake caught their sent finally, he hung a right, making Seth follow behind him. His mind was focused on the squirrel, it wasn't time to thing about a stupid squirrel, Seth.

But Seth couldn't help it. The fucking squirrel was following them. It might be a zombie squirrel, out to eat us alive, Jake. He couldn't help but chuckle, before going serious and focusing on the sent. The sent of the threatening Pack. That wolf died. Teenage wolf died, and Jake couldn't do a fucking thing about it. Jake can't have that on his shoulder's. He needed to find out why they made a threat to them, to _his_ Pack. To _him. _

Seth needed a break, he hadn't been on a mission in a while, and his is a growing man.

Jacob slowed his pace until he was at a complete stop, laying on the ground he couldn't help but burst with laughter. _Growing man?_ Was Seth serious. He's eighteen and has probably finished growing two years ago.

Seth can still milk the growing boy thing. Jake didn't say anything, he didn't want to hurt his feelings.

They laid down for a few more minutes, letting their minds drift off. If this Pack was attacking Jake, why? Jake can honestly say, he hasn't done anything really bad since he took the blame for the Mexican wolf killing vampire clan., and the killer wolf trying to kill his pack. Maybe it _wasn't _directed towards him? Maybe-

Jake was cut off by a random burst of cussing. Jake looked behind him to find that the squirrel that had been chasing them, bit Seth's tail.

That damned, rabid squirrel wouldn't come off either.

* * *

Paul never knew how to love. He was the type of guy who would take a girl out, let them talk then in the middle of conversation; bail. He never expected to imprint on a four nine, blonde haired, brown eyed girl. Sara.

He was at her hotel, apartment. Whatever. It was the penthouse, walking down the red carpet-white walled hallway towards her room he spotted her. Sitting on the floor, listening to music, rocking her head back and forth. Paul tilted his head to the side, and increased his pace. The old paintings' that made on sense to Paul went by a blur, only focusing on Sara. He stood above the oblivious girl. He stood. And stood. And stood...

"Good afternoon, Paul. What are you doing here at this hour of... three?" She didn't bother looking up at him, she closed her eyes and felt her body being lifted form all the nonsense in the world.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He slowly sat down next to her, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"Eh, the maid is cleaning and I wanted to give her space. The couch smells of balls, as for someone sat there with dirty balls. So technically, Paul. Balls, it's balls," she took out her earphones and hooked them around her neck, looking up at Paul and slowly oping her eyes.

"Sara," Paul shook his head and smiled. "Why did you have balls on your couch?" He looked at Sara. No that's a understatement. He could see Sara. Look through Sara. He was... gawking at Sara.

"Parties, Paul. Parties." She smiled.

Lunatic, Paul thought, complete and total lunatic. "You're crazy."

"Crazy: mentally strange. I believe it fits, Paul. Good job," she smiled and looked at her iPod, "I would say the same for you, Paul." It was a whisper, a seductive whisper that made Paul want to hug her and kiss her forever. At that moment, Paul could care less if Sara was crazy or not. All he knew was that, he loved her. Loved her more than he loved burgers.

* * *

They laughed. It was an obnoxious laugh too, making the ill people turn and give them an annoyed look. The bench was red and rusty, making Kari's butt itch. Hamilton was happy, finally as he explained to Kari, why he is so happy. He can get a small house, a puppy, and food. Who knew that blonde haired bitch was rich? Definitely Kari.

"Jessamine, it was a pleasure meeting you, but if I don't get going I might give you my _whole_ life book." Hamilton got up off the red bench and shook his head, giving his hand to Kari.

"Me too." She lied, she hasn't told anything to Hamilton besides the fact she lived in Australia. She shook his hand lightly, and watched the grey hobo run don the hospital parking lot. Kari smiled to herself. She never knew doing something nice to someone felt so good. She never gave anything to anyone, she took things from everyone. But, that wont change, Kari will still steal things from people.

She looked around, feeling strangely alone, something Kari honestly didn't want. Alone. Alone. _Alone._ It repeated in her head as if a chant to taught her. She shook her head and got up off the rusted bench. Pulling her arms above her head for stretching she decided it's been an awfully long time, and since on one has decided to come _outside_ and look for her, she started walking her way home. She passed security, the parking lot and now was surrounded by tree's and a two laned road, the one that seemed less traveled by. She smiled at her little joke and continued to walk, it was a slow paced walk, hearing shuffling every once and a while.

You know that feeling, where you feel as if something bad was going to happen, so you start running and screaming, "Help me!"? Kari felt that way. But since she's hardwired to fight and take the road less traveled by, she stayed calm. Looking in the woods every once and a while, she would find nothing. The hairs on her neck stood up when a gush of wind blew over making the cold weather even colder. She wrapped her cardigan tighter around her and continued walking, having her arm around her stomach made it hurt, from the coldness, it seemed to feel worse and worse. The Grey clouds were out, just like every other day, but today they seemed even more depressed then usually. Did right cloud break up with left cloud? Of did both clouds stub their toes?

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, like a balloon was rubbed back there. Her ear twitched as she heard a car approaching, sighing she relaxed. She could hear the car slow down and go to a complete stop. It was an old truck, probably 51'. The passenger door opened,

"Get in the fucking car, bitch!" She yelled, completely aggravated. Kari threw her hands up in defeat, and climbed in the car, she tripped over a shoe that was straggled behind the

back seat.

"What the fuck were you thinking! You had me flipping out yelling at the doctor in front of _everyone!_ Do you know how embarrassed I was? Are you crazy walking in this weather? What the hell did you fucking do to get out? What made you want to get out? I found you blacked out on the floor with a burn mark, take you to a hospital and then you get out of a place that can help you. You're fucking crazy, you're grounded. _Forever. _You made Bakana almost have a heart attack, did you know that? She was having a fucking panic attack. And don't get me started on Parker and Tango, they had break downs thinking you got eaten by the bed and planed to sue the fucking hospital. You- are you even listening to me? Young lady I'm going to explode!" Cammie snarled, her face was as red as an apple. Her body turned around the passenger seat to Kari, having rapid hand moments as she went on. Kari only looked out the window with a smirk and nodded every once in a while, just to show Cammie she was listening. Too bad she wasn't. Cammie was using an excessive amount of vulgar, a sight no seen by most unless you work with her.

Like that time where Kari, Cammie and Jackson, and a by standard they met a while back, were stealing Joseph Turner's painting Shade and Darkness. Which Kari still has. And

Cammie lost the hacking code for the security system just as Jackson and Kari were taking down the painting. The alarm blared through the museum and Jackson ditched Kari by the painting, leaving her to handle escaping by herself. He was a wimp, so Kari didn't mind. Kari took the painting off the wall and ran, and ran, and ran. Until she was blocked by a security man, and then Kari's thirteen year old body did some martial art moved on him, leaving him with a broken arm and leg, possibly some head trauma too. That was the only time Kari ever hear Cammie use swearing as a route for expressing her anger. She would usually scream of something like that.

"She's still not listening to me. Can you believe this, Embry?" Cammie faced Embry who was focusing on driving. He shrugged and nodded. Kari could have burst out laughing, seeing how Embry could care less right now. "I should kick your ass right now." Cammie scowled and her face heated up in anger. She was about to explode.

"Yeah, yeah. Kick my ass, grounded for life, no more trips. Blah, blah, blah. Right now Cam, I could care less what the hell you say I can or can't do. Because honestly, you don't have the right to say that. I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me, and you should have to worry about, besides my doctor was a jackass to me. But still, get over it. It's the past." Kari said calmly, shifting her gaze from the side window to the front.

Cammie shut up, long enough for Kari to get home. She ran inside the house, into her room to get the two things she needed for her trip. Walking out she heard Cammie yell at her, "Where do you think your going?"

"Library!" Kari calmly said, she picked up her keys and ran out the door. Looking at the clock on the dashboard, 8:00 flashed in bright blue digital letters. The library should be closed by now, Kari thought. She'd have to break in, sadly.

The library was normal. It was small width size and long length size. It had LA PUSH PUBLIC LIBRARY plastered in copious, bubble letters above the front entrance. The P in

Push was lopsided, she would need to tell them in the morning about that. It was a red and brown brick, with steel windows, they looked dangerously close to being filled with dirt and dust. Sighing, Kari looked at the door, seeing the handles were chained together by a lock. She took out a black pin from her pocket and shoved it in the lock, she twisted until she thought she twisted enough. Taking the pin out and pulling on the lock, it fell to the ground. Smiling she picked it up and put the lock in her pocket. Moving the chains a side, she pushed open the door, leaving the right door ajar slightly, she looked through the books. Aisle after aisle, she finally found a book. One that made her feel as if she was in the book. She took the book to the pole by the door and read, only with the light from the moon.

Halfway through the book, she heard some shuffling and the creaking of the door. Not bothering to look up, she kept reading.

"Hello," Kari murmured through her book.

"You scared the shit out of me." The voice said by the door, leaning casually against the door frame.

"Being scared lets people know your weak, Collin. You should know that, mister, that people are scared of me, but I'm the one actually scared.'" Kari looked up from her book to meet Collin's eyes. "What are you scared of, Collin? Honestly."

"What happened to 'were not friends nor do I trust you, so don't tell me anything about you because I'm leaving'?" Collin asked, giving her a hurt smile. Kari stayed quite, then continued to read. "What are you reading?" Collin shot another question. Kari lifted up the book in the darkness, showing him the title, then lowing it to her eye level. "Alice in Wonderland, huh? Cool."

"_The White Rabbit put on his spectacles, 'where shall I begin, please your Majesty?' he asked. 'Begin at the beginning,' the King said gravely, 'then go on till you come to the end: then stop.'_ Wonderful quote, don't you think?" Kari closed her book and looked up at Collin again, setting the book next to her she got up off the floor.

"Yeah, I guess." Collin shrugged. As he watched Kari get up, he looked at her. He really looked at her. The way when she talked about something she loved her eyes twinkle and get glossy. The way she walks, makes you think "come close to me and never leave until I leave you" kind of way. She stared back at him, her head tilted to the side. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her nose was crinkles a little bit.

"Can you dance?" Kari asked, moving her head to the other side, observing Collin.

"No. Maybe." Collin shrugged once more, moving closer to Kari.

She smiled, "would you like to learn?" She had a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"Sure." He moved right next to Kari. She turned and faced him, staring in his eyes she put his hands in her's one higher than the other, making sure a small distance were next to each other. She nodded her head.

"Now all you have to do is shift from one foot to the other, in a slow pace." Kari closed her eyes and let the silence sink in. Collin did as told, moving from one foot to the other. They moved in a small circle.

Watching Kari close her eyes and dance with Collin was magnificent. Collin watched as her lip twitched into a small smile. At this moment. This moment in time, Collin didn't care if she didn't trust him. Because at that moment, Collin could feel himself falling for the

mysterious Kari.

Kari let go of his hands and pulled something out from her back pocket, Collin could hear some clicking and then Kari faced Collin again. "Ready to dance?" She asked him.

"But there's no music," Collin raised his eyebrow as Kari smiled.

"Just wait." She told him, she wrapped her arms around Collin's neck. His hands found his way around her small back. Just as they started moving He could hear the music starting to play. It was slow and relaxing. Collin could smell anguish wash over Kari as she rested her head against Collin's heart.

As soon as the song started to play, she could remember her mother and her slow dancing in her kitchen as they cooked pancakes in the morning. She let the words flow in her head.

_So pretty, so smart. Such a waste of a young heart. What a pity, what a sham. What's the matter with your man?_ Kari rested her head on Collin's heart, feeling the music take over her body, she tightened her arms around Collin's neck.

_Don't you see it's wrong, can't you get it right? Out of mind and out of sight. Call on all your girls, don't forget your boys, put a lid on all that noise. _Kari remembered the clothes her mother was wearing the first time she heard this song with her mother. It was blue jeans and a white tank top. It was simple and welcoming, normal for a mother.

_I'm a satellite heart. Lost in the dark_. _I'm spun out so far, you stop I start, but I'll be true to you. _Just at that moment, Kari lifted her hear and looked at Collin. He focused on Kari, and waited for something to happen. As they moved Kari tilted her head up. His lips on hers was hot, burning hot. His lips across hers once, twice, third times the charm. Silent tears streamed down her face, now gasping for air, not sniffles of the nose, and no whining in the throat for holding the tears back. She didn't do any of that because right now, right now at that very moment the only thing on her mind was Collin's lips and the song that she used to dance too.

She pulled away, more silent tears rolled down as she rested her forehead against Collin's chest.

* * *

"I can't believe her! She's so... so..." Her annoyance made her sputter. "First, you _don't _just leave a hospital as soon as you wake up! Second, can you believe the way she talked to me after _I_ saved her ass from freezing to death! Third, who just goes to the library after the hospital? You know what! She can just shove her self-centered ass up her little fucked up-

" Embry wrapped his large, warm arms around Cammie.

"I... understand." Embry made it sound like a question more than a statement.

"She's like a five year old, I can't stand it when she does that." Cammie looked up at

Embry and pulled away from him, sitting on the edge of her couch.

Embry laughed, sitting next to Cammie, "Maybe you should just let her be?"

She looked at him, "I can't do that. We've been together since... forever almost. I'm like her half... distant... very distant mother," Cammie nodded to herself, "Embry?" She asked.

"Yes?" His eyes darkened.

"What _are_ we?" She looked away, avoiding his eyes.

Embry thought about it for a moment. He put his hand on her left cheek, forcing her to look at him, "we're whatever you want us to be."

She could feel his hot breath on her noes as he kissed her there. "I want more." She breathed. Moving closer to Embry she kissed him. One after the next, his hand wrapped around her waste, pulling her closer and closer to him. Her arms found her way around Embry's neck.

She fell backwards on the couch, and Embry followed. She pulled her head back with laughter, "Maybe it's a sign?" She waited for a reply, but it never came. Embry gave

Cammie a trail of kisses along her neck, Cammie wrapped her legs around Embry's waist. His eyes were black, his tongue traced a vein on her neck down to the top of her breast, back to her jaw. His hands slithered down to her ass, giving it a squeeze. Cammie gasped, her hands kneading Embry's short black hair. Embry made a pleased noise in his throat, lifting her neck back, Embry gave on more trail of kisses, stopping at her shoulder blade. He bit her. A whine arose in her throat, but went away as he massaged the place where her bit her with his tongue, his hips leaned on hers and his hand trailed down to her thigh, massaging it. She began to pant, wondering if he could really do this without really touching her.

Shit he made her feel good. She tried to arch her back, but his arm held her down. His mouth rested atop her breast, kissing. "You smell so fucking good." He breath against her skin huskily, "_so fucking good_. Just a little..." He smacked her thigh, then her hip, just hard enough she felt the sting, and her hips bucked onto his. Gasping loudly, he kissed her breath through her top. He felt good. Apparently, she smelt good.

Cammie let out a cry, and her legs began to tremble from her orgasm. Her hands fell to her side, but her legs stayed around him. Embry took in a deep breath of her, closing his eyes in the process. Her face red as she realized what just happened, embarrassment. She tried to get up, but failed epically. She fell off the couch, and her legs didn't support her one bit.

"Out of everything, you wanted that?" His voice was thick and teasing.

"I didn't plan it, Embry," Cammie's voice was shaky, just like her legs were. "you could have said no." She teased back.

"Cammie, I don't think I can ever say no to you." Embry was serious. It made Cammie wonder, what was holding Embry back before?

"Embry-" Cammie started, but ever finished.

"What the hell. Shit. Fuck. Holy mother- I'm so sorry. I'm just going to go... somewhere... not here. Yeah. Just, go back to... whatever you... bye!" Kari shouted as she ran out of the house, her face flushed and red from embarrassment.

"God, what a mood ruin-er." Cammie hissed under her breath. Hearing a laugh from Embry, "Embry?"

"Yes?" He asked looking down at her.

"Help me back to my bed?" Cammie didn't mean it in a sexual way, but when she saw Embry's grin she re-spoke, "Not in a sexual way, Embry. You naughty boy," she teased.

* * *

Pack.

They weren't a pack anymore. Not after their Alpha killed youngest. Not after Alpha told them to learn to kill a person, telling them to kill a random person. Not after Alpha told them to wait to get the kill as for someone was following them. Not after Alpha told them... he wanted to play a game. They were just villains working together.

Pack meant brothers. Family. People you can count on. Pack was... special. That was the type of pack he wanted, Third wanted that kind of pack.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself," snarled Alpha at Third. They were in Port Angels, sitting in a crappy, cockroach infested hotel. The bed had dust all over it, along with the window. The shades covered the window making the room pitch black.

"Sorry," Third whispered, thinking of youngest. Dying on the floor from blood loss. He never stood a chance against Alpha. His as too strong, mentally and physically.

Alpha laughed, "If there's one thing I learned from my daughter. That's to _never_ say sorry." He spit the word daughter like it was a disease. A disease meant to kill at instant. Sort of like vampire venom.

"Vampire venom, you think?" Alpha asked Third, with a hint of a smile on his face. Third gulped, hearing his thoughts of vampire venom being washed over his daughter for a slow death pleased him. It pleased him so much, his smile reached his eyes.

"Can I trust you Third?" Beta asked, while picking Alpha's thoughts with an evil smirk on his face.

Third didn't know what to do, so he just nodded.

"Good. Now I want you to listen to me very clearly, got it?" Beth took a pen from the small box on the small, dirty table and put it in his mouth. Looking for a piece of paper, he sat down on the bed. He started writing things on the piece of paper, but Third couldn't read it.

His writing was sloppy, scribbles and loops. Just as he was about to finish his letter, Alpha stopped him.

"You wright like a monkey, give me the pen." Order was thick in his voice, he took the pen from him violently and finished writing. He smiled, as he wrote.

Mumbling to himself, almost so low Third couldn't hear, "she will _love_ this. Love this so much, she will cry." He laughed.

The sad part to Third was, Alpha and his daughter, looked the same. The skin tone and eye color were different, but they were the same.


	9. Chapter Eight

"The colossal misunderstanding of our time is the assumption that insight will work with people who are unmotivated to change. Does not depend on syntax, or eloquence, or rhetoric, or articulation but on the emotional context in which the message is being heard. People can only hear you when they are moving toward you, and they are not likely to when your words are pursuing them. Even the choices words lose their power when they are used to overpower. Attitudes are the real figures of speech." - Edwin H. Friedman

* * *

The imprint bond was open. More open then it has ever been, Collin could _feel_ Kari. Collin has been learning how to strengthen the imprint bond between him and Kari. But he didn't think it needed to be any stronger, because honestly Collin felt it was already too strong. But something strange happened, as soon as he took Kari home. It's like _she_ was changing the imprint bond. Impossible. Right?

The imprint bond was special. Special to the both of them. It will either bring them or... end them. Possibly both. The imprint bond like to play jokes with them. The imprint bond like to have sex. The imprint bond like- the imprint bond liked a lot of things. But the thing he liked the most, was Kari. Kari. Kari. Kari. The wolf and the imprinting bond as one, the wolf and the imprint bond as one, oh, one. They were the same. Even if Collin thought differently, they were the same, and it wouldn't change.

Maybe everyone else's imprint bond was different? But no one could be sure, no one talks about their imprint bond. Or their wolf's that much.

But they _should_ talk about their wolf part. Especially since one is getting out of line.

It thinks he's the boss. It thinks he has all the power. He thinks he's found his mate, when he hasn't. He thinks he can fuck her when he wants. He thinks he can do everything and _anything_ to anyone. It's coming out. Slowly at some points, but right now. Right now at this very moment it's all out. He just wanted to make that clear for everyone.

That wolf was killing him. It was physically and mentally killing him. He was talking plural, saying "us" and "we." But there is _no_ "we" or "us." His eyes were his wolfs at times. Jake needed to tell this wolf straight up, he needs to go away and make Embry his master. Not the other way around. He needed to save his best friend. He _needed_ to save him. To save the pack. To save the imprints and the girl. He needed to _save_ Embry.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Something was wrong because someone was pounding on her fucking door, at seven in the fucking morning. "Go the fuck away!" She shouted as she put her pillow over her head, and shifting on her bed so she was on her side. The pounding went away, and a smile formed on her lips. Shutting her eyes tightly, she felt her body relax once more.

That is until the pounding continued. She grumbled something along the lines of 'sleeping' and 'shit tard'. "Wake up sleeping beauty," a familiar voice filled her room.

"Wake me up, when I'm _awake,_ like _nighttime_." She said sleepily.

"Come on, Kari. Do you want to be late for school?" The voice boomed through the door. Kari shot right up, looking around her room.

"School?" She asked the voice. "I don't need to go to school, go away!" She laid back down and pulled the covers over her head.

"Don't make me come in there!" The voice teased. When no one responded, the door creaked as it was being opened slowly. There the voice saw Kari sleeping. Her mouth was open and some dried drool was formed at the corner of her mouth. Her leg was angled dangerously close to the edge of the bed, and her arms were over her eyes. Laughing, the voice began to poke Kari's nose, making her face go to the right, then back to it's original position. At the first poke, Kari snored softly and mumbled incoherent words. A few more pokes and some more slurred cuss words, she woke. She opened her eyes, screeched and fell off the bed.

"Dammit, Collin! What are you doing in my room?" She wrapped her blankets around her stomach and got up off the floor. If it even was a floor, it looked more like a laundry mat.

"It's school time." He smiled at her, resting his hand against her nightstand. It was filled with empty and partially empty glasses, though Collin couldn't tell if it was apple juice or milk.

"I don't go to school," Kari grumbled, "why are you looking at me like that?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Because your going to school with me, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Collin said, sitting on her bed.

"I can't go to your school, I'm not registered. So," she stuck her tongue out at him.

Collin's head pulled back and he road with laughter, "ever hear of a visitor?" He sighed and laid down on her bed, stretching his legs and arms out, he closed his eyes.

"Collin, your in my _room_. And quite frankly, I would say anything right now to get you out right now." She looked around her room, spotting the things that stood out that Collin really shouldn't see. She spotted some cash, that was way too much for a sixteen year old to have, on her dresser behind her bed.

He paused, the spoke, "right... I'll just wait outside for you. But hurry, were already going to be late," Collin said as he ran out her bedroom door.

Kari laid down on her bed, slowing her breath from almost having a heart attack. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. It never came. She never fell back asleep after being awake, not even when she was a baby. Getting up at four in the morning, crying, then she wouldn't fall asleep until ten in the morning.

Groaning, she hulled herself to her dresser. Pulling out a cream colored, cropped Hollywood shirt with sleeves that only went to her elbow, and a black tank top under it. Grey, ripped skinny jeans, she thought would work with it. She sighed heavily and walked out her bedroom door. The hallway had pictures all over them. One in particular that Kari enjoyed. It had Tango, Parker and herself standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. You would see the Eiffel Tower if Cammie's thumb didn't get in the way. But... its too late now to fix it.

The kitchen smelled good. And not that bacon, eggs toast smell. But the hot chocolate, apples and the newspaper kind of smell.

Personally, Kari liked that smell better. She wondered into the kitchen without a sound, and saw Parker was rested on the coffee table with a newspaper in his hands and a small black mug beside him. He folded the paper and turned to Kari.

"Nice to see you awake when the sun's up," Parker smiled and got up to refill his coffee mug. She glanced around the room, and saw Collin was sleeping across form where Parker sat. Her eyebrow raised in suspicion and then frowned. If he gets to sleep, why not her?

"Not so nice," Kari walked to the cupboard and yanked out one hot chocolate packet with the tiny marshmallow in them. She grabbed a banana from the fruit basket and threw it at Collin. Hit him right in the ear too.

He woke up with a yell. Jumping from his seat he looked around the room, looking at Kari he smiled.

"If I can't sleep, neither can you." Frowning she turned her back on him, putting the steaming water in her mug, swirling the chocolate mix and water together until they combined as one.

She heard him groan, "we gotta go." The chair screeched on the wooden floor, and loud footsteps echoed to the door.

"You see what you did, Kari?" Parker whispered, almost so low that Kari couldn't hear.

"Yeah, 'cause everything is _my_ fault, Parker. Isn't that right?" She poured her hot chocolate in a portable mug and left the house, following hot in Collin's steps. So morning's weren't her best time of day. She was a "night owl" as one of her foster parents used to say. There was a truck. No, truck wasn't the right word more like... dump?... it bothered Kari deeply. She didn't like trashy car's. She was flashy and fast. 'The two F's', as Cammie would call it.

"What... is this?" She pointed disgustedly at the truck.

"It is not a _this._ Her name is Betty." Collin smiled to himself and patted the side of Betty.

Kari could of swore she heard something fall off.

"Collin, I get up at seven in the morning for you. I throw a banana at you, for you. I walked out the door when I could've walked back into my room... for you. But I will _not_ drive to your school in that... it... Betty." Kari took a step back from Betty.

Collin looked like he had been struck by lightning, his mouth hung open and Kari saw a fly, flap its wings into Collin's mouth. He coughed for a few, until a spit covered fly fell out of his mouth, to the floor. Kari awed and looked back at Collin. "Kari... I'm going to say this, and hopefully will never have to say it again. Betty is the best thing alive. It's like sex in a car. Get in the fucking car." He pointed to the door and hopping in the truck.

Kari hesitated, before shrugging and pulled the rusted door open. The leather squeaked as she maneuvered around a bit until her bit was at peace. She faced Collin a frowned, "I hope you know, I could so bitch slap you right now." She looked out the window and listened to Collin's loud laughter carry through the whole, short—two minute—ride.

The school was small. It separated into three parts. But Kari thought that one of those parts might be a day care, well because, little four year old's were running everywhere. It was brick and nothing else. Could be mistaken for a mental institute, if it was painted white. But, sadly, it wasn't .

"This is it," Collin said, startling Kari, as he parked in a spot labeled, VICE PRINICPAL KROON.

Her eyebrow raised, "Collin, can you read?" She pointed at the sign then opened the rusted door. Her feet landed on old, black cement with a thud, she waited for Collin.

"You sound like Paul, remember the day we met you?" He laughed.

His voice sounded distant, as Kari looked around she saw Collin was already was the door, waving his hand to gesture for Kari to hurry up. The shit head left her, she glared as she ran up to follow Collin into the school. She saw LA PUSH HIGH in big, red letters painted on the double doors. She she looked behind her she was a wave of students all talking and laughing as they walked closer to the door. Kari yelped and ran to Collin who was at another door on the right side of the white hall way. It is a mental institute.

In front of Collin was a middle aged lady, she wore a large pink shirt with the name tag , Mrs. Montgomery. Her eyes were fixed on the old computer screen and her hands moved as a blur on the wireless keyboard. Cammie would be furious if she saw how old this computer was. Her glassed hooked around her neck on a chain, momentary her hands stopped, then began typing a storm again.

"One moment," she said as her hand went on a computer mouse that attached to the back of the ancient computer. Her index finger clicked on the right side of the mouse twice then she looked up to meet our faces. Her eyes held on Kari's a moment longer than needed.

"How may I help you? Collin, glad to see your on time to school for once." She acknowledged. Her hands went up to meet her glasses, and she let them fall from her face. Showing her deep brown eyes that contrasted with her dyed blonde hair.

"Nice to see you to, Kelly." Collin greeted, "You see, I have an visitor from Australia living with us to see how American schools work." He pointed to Kari, who's face was shocked beyond belief. She would never go to an American school just to see the difference. Never.

"Well, she would need to sign in and take on of these. You can not take this off while you're on school property, okay miss..." She looked Kari in the eye, which Kari avoided.

"Blairr." She smiled as she looked at miss Montgomery's giant nose. It was abnormally large for a woman of her age. Or for anyone at any age.

"Well, miss Blairr, do you understand this _one_ rule? Or shall I restate it?" This person was not to talk to children this way", Kari thought. Who does she think she is? The principal of Bad Attitude R' Us?

"Alright, Mrs. Mount-bitchy. I don't need this little attitude of yours okay? You can't just talk to me like I'm special ed, okay? I mean yeah, Collin might be but..." She never got to finish her rant, because Collin put gigantic hand over her mouth and all her words came out muffled.

"Sorry, she's not used to have manners. You know how Australian's are."

Kari's muffled rant stopped, and she turned to Collin. Her eyes looked like they would pop out, and her face was turning red. She was about to pounce, when his arm slighted around her waist and crushed her to his body.

"Keep your... visitor in check, Collin." She glared and put her glasses back on her pointed nose and began to type again. Collin took his hand away from Kari's mouth and grabbed the visitor's pass, and on the way out, signing her in.

"And _how are Australians,_ Collin?" She pointed a crooked finger at him, and attempted to imitate him.

He laughed, "Just like you," he looked up at the time, and as if on Que, the bell rang. Kari jumped as the bell rang in her ears. On instinct she grabbed Collin's bicep and dug her nails in as the sound of teenagers feet ran across the hallway.

"Scared?" Collin asked as he dragged Kari out the office door. Her fingernails dug into Collin's arm, they started to bleed a bit. "Whoa, ease the hold, Kari. Are you okay?"

Her face was pale and her eyes looked distant. She shook her head and let go of Collin, "Fine, just... fine." A small smile formed on her lips and she followed Collin into the hallway full of teenagers. Pushing, shoving, running, walking, stopping, talking, judging, slamming lockers, and laughter was everywhere she looked.

"What was high school like for you? I would imaging bad by the way your acting." Kids moved out of the way as Collin walked down the hallway. Like he was a God or something, they all seemed to know to get out of his way. By the look on his face, he didn't seem to like it.

"Oh, _my_ high school days. They were fantastic, I was like... royalty. But not in the mean snobby way, I was nice to everyone and anyone. I would show new kids around, even if I was the new kid, I knew where to go because I just followed all the people that were nice.

The mean people would even like me, because they felt the need to trust me and since my aura was full of niceness, I was known by everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if I knew everyone in Australia by the twelve and half years I was in it." A smile formed on her lips, and not a fake on either, as if she was having flashes of her life as a child. Her eyes got distant, as if you could see the images she was seeming in her eyes if you looked closely.

"You were in high school when you were twelve?" Collin asked.

"I skipped some grades... because I'm so smart." She smiled.

"What happened? Why'd you leave?" Collin raised an eyebrow, they exited the school, walking on the grass to the second part of the school, which was across the parking lot.

"Well, I guess..." Kari paused, thinking of how to phrase the next sentence. Her eyes seemed to get slightly more watery, "I figured out why someone intentionally hurt me and my mother. I found out why I was so blind. And I found out that I needed to get out of Australia, and write my list of rules." She smiled slightly at the mention of her list of rules and blinked fast for a few moments to stop her tears.

"What happened in Australia, Kari?" Collin stopped walking, letting Kari be a step a head of him.

"That story is for another time," Or never, Kari silently thought. She wasn't going to spill her guts out to this boy, just because they kissed. Just because he was always near Kari. Just because she felt safe and at home when she was with him.

"Well, we'll see if I can't get it out of you by the end of the day," Collin smiled to himself and opened the classroom door for Kari.

"We'll see." She repeated, smiling and walking into the filled classroom.

* * *

Cammie was just too tired. Cammie was just too warm. Cammie was a lot of things, but she was not unhappy right now. She groaned and rolled onto her left side, shutting her eyes tighter, waiting for her dreams to take hold again.

They didn't.

She groaned again, and this time left her mouth open. Hearing someone laugh, she made a displeased noise in her throat. It was supposed to be words, but her mouth was just too tired. It was supposed to be "Go away," but it only caused more laughing. The bed shook slightly.

She rolled onto her right side and took all the blankets with her, hoping to let the person in her bed suffer from the coldness. She heard more laughter. It sounded male and it got very loud. Then a thud, and a groan.

This time, she as the one to laugh. Imagining the male falling from her bed, onto the cold, wooden floor. Her eyes fluttered open, but quickly closed them back as the grey cloud light shined through her room. Opening again, then closing, until they adjusted to the light. She pulled her blankets around her tighter as a gust of cold air hit her arm.

Groaning seemed to be the sound of the morning... afternoon?

She was no longer in relax mode, shooting right up on her bed, she looked on the floor next to her. She laughed. "Are you just going to lay there forever?"

He paused for a moment, then spoke. "Nah, maybe for a few more minutes, but not forever."

Cammie laughed, "Your gonna get frostbite on that floor, Embry." She teased.

"Nah," Embry smiled and got up, laid down next to Cammie again and watched her.

Cammie ignored his stared as she got up and closed the blinds, making the peaceful sun go away. She liked it dark, ah, how she loved it. "Are you even blinking?" Cammie asked as she slithered on pajama shorts and a over-sized tee-shirt.

"I don't think so, and I don't want too." Embry shook his head.

"Hmm," Cammie hummed as she closed her eyes and put her tangled hair in a pony tail. "I think I'm hungry?" She asked herself, rubbing her tummy for a response. Surprisingly, it responded with a loud grumble. "I suppose that's a yes. Hungry, Embry?" Cammie's eyebrow raised.

"Sure, what are ya making?" Embry started to get out but Cammie stopped him.

"Nah, you stay. Parker might freakout and start drinking if he saw you... well, naked. So, stay." Cammie sounded as if she was talking to a dog.

Embry put his hands up in defeat and laid back down on the bed.

Cammie was on her the tips of her toes, slithering down the hallway. Her back was against the wall, it she thought it would decrease her chance of tripping and she could magically blend in with the wall. But sadly, only chameleon could do that.

"I see you, Cammie." Parker's voice echoed from the living room.

Sighing, Cammie protestingly removed herself from the wall. "Guess I just don't have those ninja skills Kari does..." Cammie shook her head from side to side and stalked into the kitchen. Taking out the container containing brownies and cookies she bought from the store and started to warm them up.

"Who is in your room?" Parker's voice was harsh, he got up from the recliner in the living room and stumbled over to Cammie, a coffee mug in his hands. The smell wafted her nose, vanilla and fresh hazelnut coffee. Yum.

"A _friend_. Embry to be precise." Cammie opened the microwave door and pulled out the steaming deserts.

"You can't be doing what I think you're doing, Cammie," Parker closed his eyes and leaned against the counter. "Not again Cammie."

Cammie came to an abrupt stop, whirling around to face Parker, she spoke in a cacophonous voice. "Parker I am _not_ doing anything again. And if your talking about what I think your talking about, then no. I am not having sex for money or pay back." Cammie didn't like to talk about this, it made her feel as if she was fifteen again. Cammie was an adult God dammit, she can do what she wants.

She toned out Parker's monotone reaction to her response and walked away with the containers of food in her hand.

"Brownies and cookies," Cammie said as she pushed her door open. But to her surprise,

Embry was gone. She sighed and plopped down on her bed, mushing two brownies together and stuffing them in her mouth. "Great, Cammie. Stuff yourself with brownies and cookies and wallow in self pity. Fabulous. Just fabulous."

* * *

"How do you survive?" Kari shouted as she banged her head on the table, about to fall asleep any minute. "I mean yeah, I've been away for more that eight hours, but I _never_ was this tired."

"Suck it up, princess. There's only one more class left." Collin patted her back for comfort.

She survived the whole day, and Collin was proud of her. She ignored the curt comments made to her. She ignored the questions the teachers kept asking her. She even ignored not punching one of his teachers square in his face for calling Kari uncivilized and ignorant.

"But... its an _English_ class. From what I've heard... no one survives that class. There brains like... melted and shut down. All you'd need is a pillow and it would be the perfect nap class. Besides my Australian self don't need no _English_._"_ Kari rested her chin on her hand and closed her eyes.

"I'm sure you don't." Collin laughed.

"Is there a problem, Mister Soto?" The white bearded teacher asked, lowering his blue dry erase marker from the board full of math equations.

"No sir," Collin saluted.

"I suppose a detention would solve that problem," the teacher saluted and wrote Collin's name on the board. His name sort-of looked like scribbles, but the scribblyer the better.

"If that's what you think," Collin mumbled so low he thought no one could hear. But was wrong when he heard Kari laugh.

"So, mister Soto," Kari raised her eyebrow and smirked. "I believe you owe me lunch and a whole day's sleep now." She sure likes to sleep, by the way she's been nagging Collin about waking her up.

"What is with you and sleep?" Collin whispered, leaning closer to her.

She leaned in too, "for another day, Soto." She whispered back and then leaned back in her seat. The bell rang. But it wasn't a normal bell, it was more of a _beep, beep, beep_ over the intercom. The class gathered their things quickly, losing a piece of paper on the way, and ran out of the door. He watched Kari pull herself up from the chair, and walked towards the door.

"Coming, Mister Soto?" Kari winked and walked out the classroom door.

English as only across the hall, so when he got in, it was already packed, but the table in the back was empty, besides the Kari sitting in the right seat. Closest to the "hallway" between all the tables.

"Collin, it's odd how your visitor can come one time to class, but not you." The English teacher commented as Collin walked towards Kari.

He opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by his teacher, "Two roads diverged in a yellow wood. Now you guys read that last night, I hope, so what road would you take?"

The teacher glanced around the room, as no one raised their hands. "Well, I want you to take the same road Robert Frost did, agree?"

An obnoxious laughter rose in the room, only by one person. Kari. "Problem?" The teacher asked.

"Well, yeah. Why would you want to take _that_ road. I mean yeah, its all cool and it's the one Robert wants to take. But that doesn't mean all want to take it. Ever hear Rachel Carson's perspective of it? The road less traveled by is the one you _really _want to take. It at least has a happy ending. As you American teachers say 'life has it's bumps.'" Kari crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair.

"Excuse me?" The English teacher snarled.

"Your excused. But really, what are you teaching these kids. Take the easy life and end up dead? The easy life usually leads to drugs or alcohol, am I wrong. Because I hear on those fancy TV shows they did it for a easy way out. You don't need an easy way out.

You create what you want to be. Not what society or teachers tell you what to be. You wanna be the President, well who's stopping you? If you don't get President, then be the president of a super market, to whatever. You still became president." Kari pursed her lips as the class looked back and forth between the teacher and Kari, even Collin.

"Well, as you guys can see, someone else wants to be the teach of the day." The english teacher gestured for Kari to come to the front of the classroom and teach.

Kari flailed her hand up and down, "naw, I'm good." Kari smiled and turned to face Collin, "are you sure she's not a... _vampire_ or something?" Kari almost burst out laughing at her inside joke. Turning her head to the teacher, who kept nagging the class about the two roads, she closed her eyes.

"Why, you think she's going to bite you?" Collin whispered in her ear, making chills got down her spine.

Opening her eyes she made a noise in her throat, "the more important question," Kari leaned into Collin's ear and breathed, "can I defend myself?" She smiled against his ear, then rested her head on the wooden table and closed her eyes for the last time.

She felt she was being moved. She felt the Earth was hot as a summer day in Las Vegas.

She felt her bed was awfully uncomfortable.

A soft snore crept through her lips and her head turned to the other side. Squirming in her seat for a while, she finally begun to wake up. Wake up with a jerk forward. A loud, obnoxious pig snore fell out of her nose as she jerked forward. But she didn't go flying through the car, because something very irritating was on her chest, down onto the side of the seat. She pulled the hing away from her, and beck towards her with a _snap. _Her eyebrow raised as she played with this... thing.

"Safety's fun right?" A familiar voice said next to her. She snapped her head to the side, and smiled lightly, unhooking the seat belt from her and glancing out her window.

"The beach?" Her voice had an unfamiliar tone to it. Maybe... shock?

"Yeah," Collin said. "I just felt it was the place to be." It sounded like a question.

"I was having a dream of the beach," Kari smiled and laughed. Oping the door of the Betsy, Her took in a big breath of the salty air and took off her shoes. She wiggles her toes and made a disgusted face, jumping out of ole' Betsy.

She turned around and looked at Collin, "are you gonna join me?" She had pure curiosity in her voice, which made her sound... child-like. She didn't wait for an answer and she jumped out the car and ran to the ocean side. It was empty at the beach, shocker, but it was cloudy out and it smelled like it was going to rain.

It only took a minute to feel the heat radiating off Collin, who stood next to her, so she sat down on the sand closer to the water. She felt her toes dive in the wet sand, and the water rushing the sand to bury her toes.

Time pasted. It was peaceful and quite. All she could hear was the waves crashing and the breathing of Collin and her.

"I'm not going to tell you everything," Kari said.

"I don't want to know everything," Collin flashed a toothy smile.

"I move a lot, but not because I want to," Kari smiled sadly, turning her body to face Collin.

"Obviously," Collin added with a frown.

"I _love_ cities, and ice cream, and music, and puppies, and reading. Damn puppies with their puppy breath... and eyes... and nose... and soft ears... and how they eat _everything_... and their puppy bark." She smiled at her babbling then frowned at Collins confused expression, "point is: I love a lot of things, but I don't express them. I feel the need to... _hide_ who I am because if I don't it's easy for... people... to find me." She thought carefully about her words, making sure she didn't tell too much.

"I have trust issues."

"I can tell," Collin noted, noticing her hard time of spitting out the words.

"When you asked if losing someone hurts. I lied." She frowned, "It hurts _so bad_, Collin. But I was 'too young' too understand," she used the quotations for emphasis. "But I did understand, and it hurt. I stayed in her closet for _days_ just to smell her sent. I kept everything of her's in a storage place in England, because she loved it there. Losing her was... like having someone punch you in the heart. Every time I thought of her, my heart got punched." She gave a small laugh, "but the worst part, Collin." She paused and squinted, "I _saw_ her die. I _saw_ her on the floor bloody. And it kills me that I couldn't do anything about it."

She ignored Collin's expression. She kept going on, "Her favorite song was the one we... when our lips encountered. That's why I wanted to dance." She smiled at her childhood memory.

"I'm sorry." Collin frowned and scooted closer to Kari. Putting his arm around her he nuzzled his face in her hair, "I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"I told you I hate that word." She laughed and closed her eyes. "I hate waking up in the morning," her voice softened, "because it's not fair that I get to wake up, and she doesn't. That's all your getting out of me." She sniffled her nose and shook her head of all tears.

Getting up, she stood over Collin and gave him a kiss on the cheek in a friendly manor, then started to walk away, "catch ya' later, Mister Soto."

* * *

Embry didn't mean to leave, but his wolf was getting restless. It wanted more Cammie. It wanted to be in complete control. It wanted _everything_.

Embry wouldn't let that happen, especially to Cammie. Just one day with meeting this girl, he felt complete and loved. Or is it the wolf of him _making_ him love her?

"Hey, Quil?" Embry finished putting the new tire on Quil's car and started getting up off the grass.

"Yeah?" Quil looked away from Claire a brief moment, then back.

"Do you ever feel... as if you wolf is... trying to control you?" Embry struggled with his words.

"Nope," Quil popped the 'p'. "Why?"

"No reason," if no one else was having this problem, then he's going to keep it as his secret. His own fucking secret. No one will ever know.

The angry wolf agreed.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**A/N:**_ Im a procrastinator, I admit it, and Im sorry. Over November I had a Major writers block and had no insperation at all, then December I was just too lazy to write. So again Im sorry, and we should be geting into some action, soon c: So enjoy chapter... Nine? c:

* * *

She's been lying to _everyone_. Even her best friend. How could she be so... so heartless. She hated to lie, it made her feel dirty, weak, and... just downright _bad_. Yeah, no doubt she's done bad things in her life and most of her choices involve danger, but it didn't giver her the right to make this big of a lie, and this big of a secret.

People wanted her. People wanted her dead. But too bad she was killing herself. This lie was eating her apart, she can't stand not to say it anymore.

But hell, both of them were lying secretly, because when liar number one told liar number two that people wanted her, liar number two couldn't leave her best friend alone. So liar number two changed her name, and changed her look. Liar number one didn't want liar number two play along in this little charade. This was only meant to bring liar number one down, _not_ liar number two.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. She was supposed to be in her _home_ with her mother and father dancing in the kitchen. She was supposed to fall in love with... with a _vampire_. She was supposed to be in school still. She was supposed to be and do a lot of things. But she guessed that fate had another route for her.

But what if she could change fate. What if fate gave her a book of options on what she could do, then all she'd have to do was make a check mark on the option she wanted. But sadly, fate just wants to bite her in the ass and be the two faced bitch that fate is.

Liar number one should have just changed her name to Carl and feed herself to the wolves and vampires. It would make her life and everyone else's life easier.

No one should play the blame game here, but really. It _is_ liar number one's fault. She brought everyone into this... scheme. It was heartless to tell the truth, and to her she just felt it was the best for everyone. But sadly, it's only hurting everyone. Especially one person in particular: Herself.

Now liar number two was different in this situation. She felt as her friend she needed to be there. So when liar number one broke down, liar number two could be there for liar number one. She could help our liar number one, she could do her best to protect her, she could just... love her like she was her own flesh and blood.

Liar number two didn't change her name... completely that is. She hasn't lied about anything except where she came from that being, Florida, Nebraska, Utah, Idaho, the list goes on and on.

She also lies about information to liar number one, because there _friends_.

Liar number one still didn't know why liar number two keeps sticking around with her.

It's a simple answer, dipshit. Your _friends._ Dammit how may times does she have to say it? _Best friends_. Liar number two completely understands _why_ she asks that question, she hasn't had anyone in a long, _long_ time teach her how a _good_ friend or person acts.

The sad part is that lair number one used to be so sweet, so innocent. She used to smile at _everything. _Her mind was the definition of random, creative and imagination. She would tell stupid ass jokes to everyone to hear them laugh. She would wear the brightest colors, and wear these stupid little bead bracelets that were bright, supposedly they represented her mood and aura. If she wore yellow, she would be happy and free. Green; she would be relaxed. The mustard color was the worst, angry. You rarely saw that color though,. She would love to sit outside and just let her imagination take control of her. She was an angel who was just... _jolly_. With all the sweets she ate you'd be surprised how she's _not_ Santa Clause.

What happened to that sweet angelic girl?

Oh no, she's not gone. She's in hiding. In hiding from danger and herself. Inside that shell of hers... just like a turtle.

They met when liar one was twelve and liar two was thirteen, sadly, in a park in England. Hyde Park, London to be exact. It was a _beautiful _day, no clouds in the sky and the birds were singing their little bird songs. Dogs filled the park and children laughing enveloped your ears. Liar number two was passing the swings when a small girl just sat their staring into space, her feet lightly brushing against the tiny pebbles called gravel, her body swung oh-so slightly. She had a summer pink dress on with white socks and black shoes, small yellow and red flowers hugged her dress in a patter no one could describe. She looked like she just came out of church. Her red hair reached past her shoulders by a inch, with a tiny curl at the end of her hair which meant her hair was naturally curly. A small smile was etched on her round, flawless, tan face and red thin lips. You wouldn't be surprised if a halo was on top her head, an invisible halo that is.

What happened to that sweet, angelic girl?

No, she's not gone. She's still there, just... hiding. Hiding from danger and herself.

All it took was a simple greeting, "Hi," and "Hello." It's incredible how one word to each other can make a bond so tight, from then on, they've been glued to each other. Yeah, they weren't always together, they just stayed communicated. Sometimes they'd be half a world apart, but liar number one wrote letters to liar number two. Connected to each other was how they put it. But one thing they never said or wrote to each other was, "goodbye."

Both liars. Both friends. Both mysterious in their on ways. Both, the same.

* * *

It all started out with a firetruck.

Four year old Collin Soto played outside every day, no matter if it was raining or if it was sunny. He didn't like to be inside where the yelling increased, and the slaps across the face became more noticeable on his mother. He would watch his neighbor play out in his front yard, Brady Jennings.

Brady Jennings had Collin Soto's dream firetruck. It was ruby red, an extendable ladder and hose, with 52 labeled in big while letters on the side. Collin just wanted to play with it, or just roll it one inch and he would be happy. But Collin was the shy type. That usually happened when our parents fight, you just stay quite and hope for things to work out the way they should. But one shouldn't be shy when there in the presents of a potential best friend.

Damn straight.

Mama Jennings had her eye on small Collin Soto for a while now. She would sit on her little rocking chair, sip her lemonade and watch diminutive Collin play with his raggedy, old car. Every once and a while, baby Collin would sneak some glances at Brady, watching him play with his new cherry red truck. Mama Jennings felt _so_ bad, she would complain to papa Jennings all night about how his parent treat him like an accessory, and like all accessories they, well, get old and used, so you throw them in the trash.

All mama Jennings got was a mouthful of being in other peoples business. But mama knew she was doing the right thing.

So one day, while sitting on her rocking chair she told Brady to invite the Soto boy over to play. Instinctively baby Brady protested, but on the count of two Brady was off across the street. So Brady asked Collin to come play with him and so, Collin did. Brady brought him into the house and let him play with his toy truck. Mama Jennings smiled like a shining star when she saw how good they got along, so she invited him over tomorrow. And the next day. And the next day. Then soon later Brady started inviting Collin over. And for once, Collin got what he dreamed of; to play with the brand new firetruck.

Mama Jennings felt extremely proud of herself. Even if some people thought she shouldn't have invited him into her house, they thought he would have stole some bread from the stove. But mama knew better then to believe that, Collin was sweet and used manners that Brady never did, that spoiled brat. Of course mama loved Brady even if she did wish Collin was her son instead. But them being best friends was close enough.

Yup, every day after that Collin came over. Brady and Collin decided that they are going to be best friends forever.

When Collin was ten and Brady was ten and a _half_, they played played hide and seek. But Collin told Brady he was claustrophobic. So from then on, Brady never got him a Christmas present, or dressed up as Santa Clause, because as everyone knows, claustrophobic means to be scared of Santa Clause.

Collin always thought Brady was the one to accomplish everything first. When Collin was learning guitar, Brady was his teacher already knowing everything. When Collin got his first kiss, Brady was on his third. When Collin got his first A in algebra, Brady was already in geometry. Then finally when Collin phased, Brady was a week ahead of him. Hell, Brady even phased a better way then Collin did. Stressing over a rejection is way better then being slapped by your own mother.

Yeah, life's just so fucking peachy to Brady.

But then, finally, one day Collin did something before Brady. Something Brady dreamed of doing. He imprinted.

He imprinted on an enigmatic, observant, deliberative, beautiful girl. Something Brady might never find, and for once, in a very long time, Collin felt... right. Right that all along that he'd finally be important to someone.

Collin's mom always told him, fate wont come knock on your doorsteps, _you_ have to go find it. Boy, was she wrong, who knew fate would come to _his_ doorsteps?

* * *

Adalbrechta Lakkari was a beautiful Australian girl. Had the brightest blue eyes, curly auburn hair that reached right past her breast bone with side bangs that barely covered her eyes, and killer legs even for how short she was. She loved waffles, hot chocolate, and reading. She practically had a library in the spare room of her home. Adalbrechta was a smart, independent, thief. She ran away from home when she was thirteen, went all around the world, met some nice people who taught her to steal perfectly, and that's exactly what she did. Steal things. Just to make a living. She never went to Italy though, not until she was fifteen.

She sat by a beautiful water fountain, just looking at the stars. The full moon lighting shined on her lonely face. Her eyes seemed to be shining brighter, and her skin smelled like peaches, thanks to a new body wash she used an hour ago. She closed her eyes and took in deep breaths, meditating seemed like the thing to do.

She felt someone watching her, the coldness of the body gave her goosebumps, she smiled. "Enjoying the view?" Adalbrechta asked, keeping her eyes closed. She could smell her breath, those damn green apples wouldn't get out of her breath, even if she brushed her teeth, twice.

"May I ask why your out here... alone?" The man's voice was thick with worry.

"You may. I'm out here because I like to watch the start, waiting for a wishing start to fly by, and because the water sounds enchant me." She said it like it was rehearsed, yet from the heart.

"Intriguing." Was all the mysterious man said.

Adalbrechta wondered why this man was talking to her. She never dealt with a rapist or pedophile, or never really talked to a random man before. Another chill went down her spine, another person must be there. Whispers almost too low for her to hear, not quite making out the words, but she could tell people were talking.

"Would you like a tour inside the castle?" A woman's voice asked, sending more chills down her spine, not from the clod, but from the evil in her voice. She had a spaz attack in her legs, some small part of her told her to say no, but a whole lot of her said, "Hell yes!"

She opened her eyes, and said; "Sure." She smiled just as evily as the woman... lady... child next to a man. They were gorgeous to say the least. The... child-thing had blond hair that was tight in a pony tail, and a black... cloak around her. The man... now he was some yummy chizz! Golden hair that made you want to run your hands through it, and pale skin that complexed his appearance well. She could eat him up.

Adalbrechta followed the child and man into the castle, she looked at every painting, seeing how she would steal some, they must be worth over six grand. They all walked through decorative doors, the smell of blood and terror filled her nose, it only made her scratch her nose. Once inside, three men sat in big chairs, like a king would, two other men... child walked into the room, standing beside the "kings," then the blonde child walked towards the other two drop-dead gorgeous people. She was confused to say the least.

The man in the middle walked towards golden-haired dude and herself. "What have you brought us, Demetri?" The man smiled at Adalbrechta, a sparkle in his red eyes, he must be albino or something. Like a snake. A chill went down her legs, making them jello. Jello sounded good, Adalbrechta had decided tonight, she will have jello. But after thinking of how sexy jello would look in a bikini, she calmed down as if nothing was going on.

Gold-haired man, Demetri, held out his hand to the "king of kings" dude. It seemed quite reluctantly too. King of Kings smiled, "Demetri, you seem to have an attraction to this lovely young lady."

Adalbrechta had to hold in her laugh, she thought it was hilarious how these people acted, their manners and all that other useless bull-crap. "Hello dear, I'm Aro, you are?" King of kings, Aro, held out his hand to her.

"That's nice." Adalbrechta looked around the room, ignoring the glares and wide-eyed freakouts. She guessed she should have said something different due to some slight gasps.

Apparently, Aro didn't like her attitude and frowned, "may I see your hand?"

Adalbrechta nodded slightly. Her eyes dilated and something seemed to spark in them, "sure." She shrugged and gave her hand to Aro. She sighed, this man was one weird creeper, holding on to her hand like this.

"So young and beautiful, Adalbrechta." Are spoke up finally, and touched the side of her face.

She pulled her face back in aggravation, it irks her when someone mispronounces her name, " it's Adalbrechta _Lakkari._ Wait, how'd you know that?" She was tempted to yell "rape" and run away, maybe take a painting with her. With that thought she backed up slightly, bumping into a brick wall... person... thing?

"Aro, what should we do with her?" Blondie asked, an evil glint in her eye.

"We shall not cause her harm, for Demetri's sake. He has quite a bond with this one. She is to stay here. She is to have remarkable powers, so young, such a shame. We wait a few years, and change her."

What. The. Crap? Is this guy mentally challenged? Should he be in the looney bin with the person who killed their family and farmed? She was definitely _not_ staying in this creepy place with nice paintings, and beautiful people. And change? She is not a dog.

"What? Are you insane, should you be in the insane asylum? How do you know my name? I am _not _going to stay here, you can't make me, creeper! Hey, hey! What _are_ you doing? Put me down Macho man!" The brick, person, thing, pulled her over his shoulder and carried her away, he was hard as rock and Adalbrechta didn't like that. She never did questions. She never did _not_ escape. And she never did have an attraction to someone.

She bit him, over and over again, called him a brown-eyed mullet, a bounce, and many other bad things in Australian. But he never once flinched, instead he just carried her away. Carried her away into a dark, room... cellar... meditation room that has never been used? She sat in the middle of the room and waited... and though.

She was confused, angry and even more confused. What the hell is happening, this has _never _happened. A knock on the door made her turn her head. She didn't speak, she shrugged and grunted a mumbled, "Go away, rapist." A small laugh came through the door, and it was getting opened. Great. The man who started it all walked into her... their... the room. She gave a warning growl in her throat.

"Hello." It sounded as if he resisted to say something.

Adalbrechta knew better, she knew these things weren't normal. "What _are_ you?"

He got close to her ear, his cold, sweet breath smelled good. "I think you know." He breathed, the pulled away, sat on her bed and watched her think. She knew she was adorable when she thought, her nose would scrunch up, and her eyes narrowed and looked around the room frantically, then her lips would purse.

It hit her like when she got hit in the head with a baseball. It hit her in the head, like the time she fell down two flights of stairs. It hit her like... well, hard. She didn't over react, she under-reacted. She faced Demetri and asked, "so like, are you going to eat me? Because if you are I want some request. First I want loads of pudding, like lots and lots. Second, I want to have a really really good night sleep. And third I want to know if you guys have any sense in style. I mean I know I'm not so good with styles but, dude, you people need some mirrors here." He just smiled at her, freakishly.

"We are not to eat you."

Adalbrechta was a curious child right now, very curious. "Then why am I here? I don't like to be trapped in places. Especially with creepy, creepy vampires." She didn't mind the idea of death, it's bound to happen sometime, why not die with no regrets?

"Aro sees potential in you, and were not that creepy once you get to know us." He frowned.

"Potential, eh? What is this _potential_ he sees in me?" He talked about vampires. How they didn't die in the sun, the rules, gifts, how she's to be one in a few years, all the good, gooey stuff that makes people melt. Werewolf. The enemy's, the one's especially in La Push. The ones on guard here, even more of the gushy, gooey, good stuff. Adalbrechta was a good listener, and she listened to _everything_ Demetri said.

After some hours of talking, Adalbrechta got tired, she yawned loudly. "Sleep," Demetri ordered. Adalbrechta nodded and rested her head on her pillow.

"Make sure... no one... eats me," her voice thick with comatose.

The next day she met the wolfs, the big bad wolfs, and their Alpha. Not too much later, she fell in love with the Alpha, left a note to Demetri saying "Goodbye" and took off to her home town.

Too bad, Adalbrechta Lakkari, is six feet under with rotting sunflowers above her head, salty tears soiled the ground that plays as a blanket, and a headstone that says "Loving mother," instead of "Loving wife and mother." But that's just too bad, her mistake, not anyone else's. Hey, maybe the vampires would've treated her a little nicer and _not_ have killed her in front of her own daughter. But...

Too bad.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Those two fucking words piss off Leah and Kari, maybe they should be friends? Highly doubt it, they'd kill each other. Today was not the day to talk to Leah, especially not say "I'm sorry" to her.

Too much stress, stress Leah doesn't need. The pack needs to learn the time of fucking day to get on patrol on time. Jake needs to get home before he gets hurt. Seth needs to get home before he gets even stupider. Leah could chew off her tail right 'bout now. Or maybe Paul's tail and Brady's ears? Nice combo meal, to go.

Leah was too much to handle for the pack... But Leah though she's doing just fine, so the pack should just shut the fuck up and go sniff around the woods. Leah should get the sick up out of her ass, but she doesn't want to. It's her lifestyle choice, to be a bitch. No pun intended.

Jake told her over and over that she should give everyone a small break from the bitching she's been doing, but Leah just doesn't give a rats ass about what Jake wants right now, even if Jake's the Alpha. He doesn't own her, and they just need to learn to accept it, and get over, or cry Leah a river full of salty tears and loads of butt kissing... and maybe some new nail polish. Leah is running low on the stuff, and it ain't cheep. Particularly purple nail polish, but definitely _not_ a slime green nail polish.

The pack bond is not-so tight without Jake around. No one will talk about their wolves, imprint bonds, or their wolves taking over their body... ahem, Embry. Without Jake... they're just not... well, a pack. And it hurts Jake when someone thinks like that, but it's the truth, Jake. And he needs to accept the truth.

Does Jake know Paul and Jared want to stop phasing? Does Jake know Collin is about to tell Kari he's a wolf? Does Jake know Claire rode on Quil's back while he was in wolf form? Does Jake know Emily misses him dearly and still worries about him? Does Jake know Nessie is about to give up on his imprint bond and go for someone else? Does Jake know Embry is fighting for himself, and is falling in love with someone? Does Jake know... does Jake know Leah is prohibitively, and inconceivably in love with him?

No, he doesn't know any of that, and, well, it's about time he did. It's about time he knew about _everything_, everything goddammit.

The pack is under attack. The pack is about to go through a deadly attack. A deadly attack for a imprint. A lying, secretive, emotional imprint. Their about to be attacked by a highly trained, ex-vampire defending shape shifter. It sucks... knowing your about to be attacked. But the pack isn't the one who knows their about to be attacked, it's that fucked up imprint.

The fucked up imprint right now is scarfing down taco's and Dr. Pepper. Making Collin and Brady's mouth water. And finally making Cammie decided it's taco's for dinner. Nice job warning the big bad wolf is about to attack them, just for her.

* * *

"Hmm," Cammie Sabercool taped her fingers against her chin as she looked at the "HELP WANTED" sign planted in the fainted window of the 'Stop 'n Shop.' She was more than tempted to hull her ass inside and fill out an application. But something deep down... deep, deep down said something was about to happen, something odd and bizarre.

Not that it's any of Cammie's business, but what if this store is like some... drug trafficking place where mobsters meet up and have gun fights? Or even worse... teenagers hanging out? Creepy shit.

After pacing back and forth in the parking for about a half hour, she decided to let her feet take her away into the Stop 'n Shop. The automatic door opened with a whoosh, and an annoyed voice said "Welcome." From where? Cammie had no idea.

Cammie walked around the whole store, looking for a door with large, white letters saying "MANAGEMENT" plastered on it. Or maybe a person with a management name tag. She walked down isle 13 for the third time, sighing she made her way to the only open register. A girl, a bit older than Cammie herself, sat on the counter, painting her nails and popping her bubblegum obnoxiously loud.

Cammie waited patiently behind the girl, shifting back and forth on her feet, holding the little application in her hands. She made a blow fish face and continued rocking back and forth. After a while, Cammie wasn't so patient, she sighed quietly and put her hands on her hips. The girl still refused to stop blowing her bubble and turn around, so Cammie sighed even louder to the point where you could hear it all the way in California.

The girls hand slammed down on the counted and brought it back up to twist the blue nail polish cap into a closed position, she jumped off the counter and whipped around to face Cammie. Anger and annoyance permanently planted on her face, she placed on of her long, lanky hands on the counter and taped her fingers in annoyance.

"What?" She said, her voice thick with disdain.

"I have an application," Cammie pantomimed. Two can play the bitch game.

"What do you want me to do with that?" She popped her bubblegum in Cammie's face.

"What do you always do with applications? You give them to the manager, you do remember giving and application to this place, don't you..." Cammie looked at her name tag, "Leah?"

"Don't wear my name out, hon." Leah picked up her hand and blew on her painted blue nails.

Cammie gave an exasperated sigh and slammed the application on the counter, "give this to the manager. But before I go, I should give you something to cheer you up." Cammie reached in her pocket and pulled out the dog bone she got from the pet store in Forks earlier. "Don't eat it all in one bite," Cammie put the dog bone in Leah's hand and walked out the store, swinging her hip back and forth obnoxiously.

Walking out of the store, she saw a familiar truck parked in a parking spot, and a familiar boy relaxing against the car, with a pair of unfamiliar flowers in his hand. Cammie smiled at his cheesiness and picked up her pace a bit more.

"Embry, I hope you know, I'm allergic to roses." Cammie beamed, as Embry's face fell in slow motion.

"What? We didn't know, W... I'm sorry," Embry threw the roses into the forest and gave a half-hearted smile. He stretched his arms out into a hug, and shrugged.

Cammie raised an eyebrow and his "we" but ignored it for it wasn't important. She rushed into Embry's arms, so warm and cozy, she was made for them. She felt at home.

"Truth is, Embry, I missed you the day we were apart." Cammie smiled into Embry's chest.

"Missed you too," Embry rested his chin on her head, then began to pull apart.

Cammie made a melancholy noise in her throat, but let go of "home." A small frown etched on her lips and she looked at Embry with the best damn puppy eyes she could come up with.

"How 'bout we take you home?" Embry opened the passenger side of the door and gestured for Cammie to get inside. Cammie shrugged and hopped inside Embry's old Ford truck, the black leather seats made farthing noises as she got situated into his truck, swearing it was not her farting.

The ride was quite, a peaceful quite that Cammie enjoyed very much. The feeling in the car made her feel as if all she needed was a fluffy pink robe and a cup of hot chocolate to make the day perfect. Cammie brought her hand up to the radio and started messing with all the channels. Country? No. Pop? Nope. Alternative? Naw. Spanish? Who the fuck listens to Spanish music on the radio? Cammie decided on listening to some classic rock. "The Who" singing "Who are you" seemed to make the mood even better in the car.

Cammie was humming, "Who are you? Who, who? Who, who?" Cammie smiled and pushed herself deeper in the leather seat.

"So, Embry," Cammie purred. "How have you been?" Cammie expected the usual, "Good and you?" or a long story about how tired he's been. But she got a different story.

"Stressed. Angry. Sad. Missing you." Embry's voice lowered an octave when he said "missing you", and he slung an arm over Cammie's slender shoulder.

"Fun..." Cammie shrugged and didn't question it one bit. If Embry had problems, Embry can fix it himself, Cammie doesn't need to pry. Don't pry, Cammie. No, no, no... "Why?" Fuck, she's screwed.

Embry turned half was and looked her in the eye, "It's nothing you need to worry about. As long as your still here in the morning, its nothing you need to worry about. We've got it handled."

Plural, once again. But Cammie knows better than to ask another question, she doesn't want to be all noisy. Then again... it never hurt to ask a question.

She watched the scenery go by. Green, green, and more green. Add a little brown and you got the forest of La Push, Washington. It was beautiful in the artiest way, but to Cammie, it was just a barf-me-crazy, ugly forest. And nothing could change her mind.

Cammie looked up and Embry. His face seemed harmonious, the ends of his mouth were pulled up a bit, his black and chocolate swirled eyes darted side to side as he watched the road, and his she could see up his nose, and it was indeed, booger-less. His russet skin seemed to be in a glow, and his chest heaved up and down in perfect harmony with hers. They seemed to be perfect, just her and him right there, forever, would be perfect. Cammie wouldn't ask for one more thing. Well, beside to come clean about _everything, _but, as we all know, that's impossible.

As Cammie studied Embry, she notice something, something very important. How much does Embry care about her? When will be the last time they see each other? Will she have to leave? Will he find someone else? So many questions to be answered, but now's not the right time, Cammie just needs to admire from afar, and wait for the answers to come knocking at her door.

Cammie noticed something else too... something that worried her dearly. Every few seconds, she could see pain in his face, undesirable pain. Cammie's eyebrows scrunched as she thought of what could be hurting him, but nothing came to mind that she knew of.

The face of pain was always something Cammie feared of, ever since she was a little girl and saw her brother get punched in the face, then watch the guy who punched her brother get kicked in the balls and beat up pretty badly. Nothing could master that kind of pain, until now. Embry... Embry... Embry, what is Cammie going to do with you.

They pulled up to Parker's house, it was quite, kind of. If you don't include the wind blowing the trees around. Embry opened her door like a true gentlemen and helped her get out, "How nice of you." Cammie smiled. Embry nodded, not wanted to speak.

Cammie curled into Embry's side to get the warmth that comforted her like a heater blanket, the wind was too cold, it tipped the freezing category in Cammie's body temperature. They walked slowly, trying to take as much time as possible to get to the door, wishing they could spend forever together. But sadly, they made it to the door.

Cammie sighed and pulled apart form Embry, "I don't want to say goodbye."

Embry sighed also, "You don't have too, I'll never leave if you don't want me too." Embry put there foreheads together and he breathed on her face.

"But I do have too." Cammie too a deep breath getting prepared to answer the question she knows he's going to ask.

"Any why is that?" Embry opened his eyes and looked into hers, like he was looking into her soul.

"Well, what if something were to happen? What if I were to leave today? What if..." Cammie sucked in a breath. "What if I were to die today?" Cammie closed her eyes.

Embry pulled his head away and shook it side to side. "I would _never_ let _anything_ happen to you Cammie, you will _always_ have me, even when you think you don't, you still will have me. No matter what, you will have me."

She opened her eyes and looked into his, chocolate brown all the way through. She notice it was the first time he hasent said 'we.' "Promise me." Cammie held out her pinky.

"I pinky promise," Embry hooked his pinky on hers and pulled her in for a kiss. He put everything into this kiss, all of his love, both his wolf's and his, in the one kiss. Fireworks exploded from his lips onto hers. It was safe to say, it was the perfect kiss. So much emotion, so much love. It was almost too much to handle.

He put their foreheads together once more, "I promise forever, Cammie."

"I believe you," Cammie breathed, and pulled their foreheads apart. She smiled and gave Embry a hug, "See you tomorrow." It wasn't a question, it was an order. Embry saluted and turned to walk to his car, she watched Embry leave in his car, then walked into the house.

She was greeted by Kari, surprise, surprise. She was flared with anger. "_What_ is _this?"_ She practically screamed and held up with ball of fur in her palm, almost throwing it at Cammie.

"Don't hold her like that! Shes fragile," Cammie tisked. "And it's a kitten, Kari. A companion for me, isn't she adorable? D'aww she likes you!" Cammie awed at the kitten, trying to get back to Kari.

"I don't want to see it. I never want to see it, Cammie. I'm not kitten-sitting, I'm not feeding it, And I am _definatly not _going to cuddle with _it_." Kari made it clear she wanted nothing to do with the animal.

"Her name is Guacamole. Guca for short." Cammie smiled at Guca, the looked up at Kari, who looked like steam was going to come out of her ears and a train toot was going to ring any moment.

"I _don't care,_ Cammie! Just keep it away from me! Remember, I'm _not_ going to associate with that... animal!" Kari walked speed walked into her room, and slammed the door shut, making the tiny ball of fur jump in Cammie's arms.

"It's okay Guacamole, the mean, big, bad lady will warm up to you sooner or later. I promise." Cammie cooed at the kitten, making the kitten lean into Cammie's arms. Cammie smiled, and walked into the kitchen to bottle feed her new family member. Hopefully one she can tell her secrets too.


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N:** Wow guys, I'm so sorry I've put the story on pause, now let me explain before you get super angry. First I wasn't inspired nor had the motivation to write. Then I had some medical problems which caused me to feel even less motivated and then finally my editor wouldn't send me my edited chapters. Now I'm back and better and got two chapters for you! I'm currently working on chapter 12, just started, and It will be up very, very soon. I promise I wouldn't neglect you guys again. I hope you're still reading my story...

xoxo, Donna.

* * *

_Once i__n a while, I act like a child, t__o feel like a kid ag__ain. It gets like a prison in the body I'm living in. __'Cause everyone's watching, quick to start talking, I'm losing my innocence. Wish I __were a little girl, w__ithout the weight o__f the world. It would be nice, to start over again, b__efore we were men, I'd give, I'd bend. Let's play pretend. Pretend (Reprise) by Lights._

* * *

She sat on the wooden chair in the dining room feeding a small, fluffy kitten. It was just too _adorable_, she couldn't resist herself. The kitten was a Tabby, black-chocolate, white, and a reddish brown fur mixed together, and a small face that seemed to resemble a lion. Small blue eyes and long, glistening fur that was made for a princess; her name was Guacamole. Guacamole purred loudly as the "big bad lady" pet her from head to tail.

She's not always a hater... she's just... outspoken? Yeah, that's it.

She adored the charming Tabby called Guacamole, Guaca for short. She was just too cute to ignore. She brushed her fur and waited for the kitten to give its kitten burp. Guaca had a little milk mustache from being too messy with the bottle, her purring echoed through her ears and made her awe at the tiny creature.

The girl wondered how something could be so peaceful and playful. It's not like the world today where people have to feel the need to be "perfect." Where the human race felt the need to steal or scam from other people to feel more important or to feel as if they needed it. Where everyone seemed to be in a rush everywhere. She guessed that's why they call it the human race. She never classified herself to be with the human race, she did her own thing-away from everyone. She barely knew anyone and, honestly, didn't want to get to know anyone. She was a... loner. Distanced from everyone and gives a bitchy attitude towards people. But... some people can't just get a clue, can they?

She watched the tiny feline close her eyes and drift to Dreamland. She started to feel her own eyes get heavy. The sun wasn't out, as always, and she couldn't move, unless she wanted to wake Guacamole; so she stayed, propped her legs up on the table and laid back a bit. She closed her eyes and felt the dreams coming.

"Good morning, Kari!" Cammie yelled as she walked to the kitchen perky and awake.

"God dammit, Cammie!" Kari shouted jumping up from her seat and dropping Guca on the tile floor. "You don't just scare me like that... I was holding the child." Kari and Cammie simultaneously watched the kitten run away in fear, quick as lighting.

"Oh, I thought you said you would _never_ cuddle, feed, or play with the 'animal?'" Cammie smirked and poured orange juice in her glass cup.

Kari narrowed her eyes, "I... I..." she didn't want to admit that she lied and was wrong, but a small knock at the door saved her from explaining her epiphany she had while sleeping. "I'm going to get that," Kari had a smug look on her face as she walked towards the door. Her hand grasped the door knob and she pulled the door open.

Fear was not an emotion Kari showed, but with one glance at this scenario, fear stuck her eyes. Quickly, Kari tucked her fear in its metal-clasped box deep, deep down into her sky-like eyes and fixed her posture. Shoulders back, feet spread apart, back straight. Kari looked deep into the granite gray eyes of the blonde shaggy-haired boy standing before here. His eyes showed suspicion, anxiety, and pleasure. Kari's eyes searched his whole lean body. His hands clasped at his crotch area: covering his privates, a sign of protection or a feel of being more comfortable. Muscled shoulders at ease with a slight pull-back: cautious of his surrounding but at the same time comfortable with the scenery. His head was tilted slightly: confused of the presents of Kari. His chest skipped a beat of breathing every third inhale: smoker. Feet planted firmly on the ground: wouldn't move for the world, unless forced.

Kari wasn't the one to speak first: "Is there a Phoenix Rae and a Harley Genevieve here?" The young man asked.

A new emotion kicked Kari in the ass: panic. Kari got into fighting stance and out of instinct pushed the boy back against the house with one arm over his neck and the other in a fist in front of his face. "Who the hell are you and how do you know those names?" A venomous snake came out from Kari's mind striking the boy in the throat, toxin running threw his vanes, and acid buckled itself around the both of them.

"I... I... heard it from a friend..." Terror was in his eyes now, so strong it made Kari's metal-clasped box open. The both of them wanting to shrink into the size of a worm, crawl into a microscopic box and just salt away.

Kari's breathing went jagged, "what friend?" Kari turned her fist into an open hand, as if she were to slap him; she pushed her arm harder on the boy's neck.

"T... Tango?" He questioned, hoping she would recognize the name and let him go. No such luck.

Kari tightened her hold, "why the hell did he send you?" Tango would never give _those_ names out unless this was someone who he knew very well, or who was in desperate need of assistance. Honestly, Kari would have never suspected Tango to ever give those names away.

"I'm in trouble. Deep shit, too. I need someone to... help me... train me?" This name couldn't find the right words to say. He was, in all honesty, very big deep shit. He has never been this fearful in his life since he was in college and he stole some drug addicts' marijuana. But that's in the past, this is the now, and he needed to remind himself of that.

Kari let her arm drop, but kept her form in fighting stance. "What kind of trouble?" Was the big question, but she left it unsaid. Instead, she said, "never say those names around other people around here, got it?"

"Yes... ma'am?" He was raised to be polite. Mama didn't raise an arrogant bastard.

Kari looked around the house, no sight of anyone that she could see. "Come inside. We're going to have a mountain load to talk about if you want this help." Kari let him walk in the house first; making one last check that no one was around before she shut the door.

Past demons are about to bite her in the ass quick if she didn't finish this ASAP.

* * *

Stella. Sasha. Daisy. Kate. Heidi. Marilyn. Camilla. Cammie. So many names. Never once, since she started changing them, has she been called her real name. Harley Genevieve.

Alex. Liz. Bennie. Kris. Presley. Veronica. Sage. Paige. Kari. So many names. Never once, since she was in foster care at a young age, has she been called her real name. Phoenix Rae.

I guess it never occurred to either of them that they would have to hear their real names. It took them a minute to understand that those _we__re_ their names, but once they recognized it, they didn't have the courage to keep their guard up. It was like a drug addict looking in the mirror for the first time. Their used to be healthy black hair, stringy, worn and torn. Their used to be sparking ocean-blue eye's black and hollow, empty dreams and hope hidden in them. Their once full figure all bony and dead. But, even when the drug addict looks in the mirror, they still won't change, just like Cammie and Kari won't change.

Cammie was always loved her name. It gave her a bad-ass image, until people saw her. So when she started changing her name, she picked the names that were more... matched to her appearance. Cammie liked changing her name with Kari; they'd spend all night on the computer looking at names. Kari once said Cammie should just change her name to flower, because Cammie always wore flower patterned clothes. And she actually considered it, too.

Cammie has been through a lot with all her names. When she was Heidi, fourteen, she lost her virginity to some prick at a party. She soon became Marilyn and stayed with Parker for a little while and started sleeping with random guys for money or just for fun. She was the party animal; drinking, smoking, drugs, sex, sleep, and hacking was her life. She didn't care what Parker said, and "Veronica" would party with her too. She became a good manipulator, and an addict. It was only when "Marilyn" had too much of the party life and went into the hospital, she change her whole life around.

Well, not _completely_. But, hey, no one's perfect. Kari and Cammie know that for a fact.

Cammie was not ready to leave. Change her name. Forget this whole place. Cammie was never good at that. She remembers every one of their trips, vacations, temporary-stay's, whatever floats your boat. She remembers her last trip, DeLand, Florida. It was a beautiful town, without all the homeless people, rich prudes, and the "hood." It was an artsy town, especially the downtown, and there was a college there, it would have been nice to stay, go to college or something. But Cammie never felt complete there, even if it was just so _dandy_. She met some nice people; Jeremy, Lacey, and Dannie. They were wonderful, perverted, hysterical, and always _there_. Best friends? Hardy. They were more of a threesome; Cammie was just the third wheel. Kari was the only best friend she's had, even if Kari is a secretive, narcissistic bitch; she is still Cammie's friend. Because everyone needs a friend, no matter who they are, and Cammie practically lives by that rule; leave no one behind.

But Cammie isn't just Cammie, she's so much more. Behind all that party, wild-child features, behind all that safety, behind all that computer nerd stuff, she was a sensitive, kind woman. Cammie would hack someone, and then send them an untraceable sorry note. Cammie smoked once in a while, but cried after she did. Cammie would smile and laugh like an angel, but she's just hiding all her problems deep down, like Kari. Behind her eyes are a million tears ready to be shed. Tears ready to be shed for Kari. For her family. For this situation. For herself.

Cammie is just so... problematic.

She held her body weight against the door frame of the living room and watched as Kari talked to this mysterious boy. Kari sat in the red velvet chair, which looked like it should belong to an 1860's English home, her elbows resting on her knees—impatiently-waiting for this kids story. A golden table in the middle of Kari and the boy, the boy sat in the couch, holding a cigarette in his hand, inhaling, exhaling, the smell made Cammie and Kari's mouth water, but knew now was not the time to give into their addiction.

Parker was nowhere to be found, now that Cammie was thinking about it; she hasn't seen him in a few days. Parker would know what to do in this situation, it's happened to him before, he's told the story. He loves to tell Kari and Cammie stories, stories about his adventure, family life, his kids, and how he takes the world in his view. Parker is amazing to Cammie, practically her inspiration, her hero, and most importantly, her father.

Kari looked at Cammie, shaking her foot violently up and down. "Where's Parker?" Kari looked like she was about to break down. Kari might not know who she is, why she's here and, what she's supposed to do, but Cammie does. Kari's the most brilliant, beautiful human being who's supposed to fall in love, pop babies out of her vagina, and live her fairy tale ending. Happily ever after.

"Don't know. He's been gone a while, hasn't he?" There was silence besides the blowing of smoke and inhaling of it. "Should we check his room?"

"No." Kari replied, "he we have to watch this kid." She pointed her thumb at the smoking, gorgeous buffoon, with a sly grin on her face.

"I think I'm older than you..." the boy commented, crushing his cigarette with his fingers and putting it in the ash tray.

"From this point on your don't think. You learn and observe." Kari snarled, getting up from the chair she paced back and forth, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"What's your name?" Cammie asked, sliding off the door frame and walking slowing over to the couch next to the boy... kid... man?

The man licked his lips, "Clint." He started fiddling with his fingers, tapping his foot on the floor and darting his eyes. Cammie knew how to play the game. She knew almost everything about body language, but not as much as Kari. Kari needed to know body language down to a science for her "job." She had to memorize body language like she memorized which hand is left and which is right.

Cammie moved closer to him and put her hand lightly on his shoulder, her other hand was palm up in the air. "It's okay. We'll help you figure things out, Clint." Cammie spoke calmly and caring. Clint stopped fiddling and tapping, and looked Cammie in the eye.

"Thank you." Clint smiled a smile that makes other girls faint with his straight, white teeth.

Cammie grinned and put her lips as close as she could to his ear, "I've got a boyfriend, sorry, that smile doesn't work on me." Cammie pulled away and leaned back in her chair. Kari was now biting her nails down to the nub. Cammie watched in concerned for her best friend, but said nothing, for nothing would make her calm down until she thought of something to solve this mess.

Kari stopped pacing and biting her nails, she looked up with hope in her eyes and snapped her fingers. Smiling she sat down. "So, Clint, right? Why are you here, and how do you know Tango." Kari was emotionless, like always, to people who didn't know her anyway.

Clint looked hesitant, but still answered the question. "I used to like Tango a long time ago..."

Cammie interrupted him, "like... you liked him, or like liked him?" Cammie smiled interested, and blinked her eyes even more than normal. Kari gave her a look of stupidity.

Clint smiled and shook his head, "like liked. I was in some trouble a few days ago and he help me for a while, then told me to come here because it was out of his... _expertise._ He gave me your names I came here, got beat up and am now talking to you." Clint smiled warmly when he talked about Tango, like the remembrance of him made him feel loved and cared for and protected.

Kari shook her head, "what kind of trouble, involving who or what?" Kari was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was, and Cammie was hoping they could get this over with quickly.

Clint pursed his lips, "the kind that involves vampires and wolves." It sounded like a question.

* * *

"Seth Clearwater if you don't come back down here _this instant_ I swear I will..." Sue Clearwater's voice trailed as Seth placed the cell phone down on the table, ignoring his mother's yelling and nagging. Seth Clearwater walked away from the table, set the phone down on his napkin, and went to the bathroom; he came out within a minute and walked to the door where some leftover food was from last night. As he ate he could hear his mother still nagging and ranting on how long he's been gone, what he's been doing, and if he's been hurt how hell will come crashing down on Earth. Seth smiled at his protective mother; he loved her even though she could be a badgering and irritating troll.

Seth scratched his arm pit and walked back up to his cell phone, he looked at it for a few moments then picked it up to his ear. "Yeah mom, I love you too, talk to you later..." He hung up, knowing he won't talk to her for a few more days. Seth walked to his small bed and sat down, he looked around the shrimp sized, cockroach infested room. Seth could smell the dirt, sweat, bodily fluids, and drugs in this room; it made him nauseous. On the bright side, at least they found a place to stay at with a separate bed; Seth did _not_ want to be sleeping next to Jacob, especially since Jacob sleeps in his boxers. The thought made him quiver.

That's the kind of thinking that got Seth to be a push over in middle school. The kind of attitude that got Seth to be voted "most outgoing" in the year book. The kind of optimist view that got Seth his nickname Seth "On-The-Bright-Side" Clearwater. Same ole' Seth, thinking positively in the worst situations. Even when his father died, he would still have a cheerful smile on his face. When Leah said something to piss him off; Seth smiled and shrugged it off. Seth smiled when he phased for the first time and watched his father be buried in the ground. But when Seth went to the beach, his tears, screams, and sniffles came out like a thunderstorm. He'd sit there until he'd finish crying and just watch the sky, ocean, and sand. Sometimes, there would be a thunderstorm far in the ocean, and you could see the lightning strike down furiously. Those days, were the best days. Picture perfect.

Seth walked over to the extra bed that was too diminutive for the over-sized man trying to sleep in it. Jacob's feet hung off the side of the bed, which made Seth trip in the middle of the night when he was going for a pee break. Jacob tossed and turned all night, grunting and making uncomfortable noises and snores. The blanket covered up to Jacob's knees but mysteriously ended up across the room in the morning, if noon was considered morning.

"Jake, dude, wake up." Seth said quite loudly over Jacobs's ear, but all Jacob did was snore even louder. Sighing, Seth walked over to the side of Jacob's "bed" and picked it up, flipping Jacob off his bed, and making the mattress fall on top of him. "Wakey wakey, Jackey bear." Seth sang, smiling to himself.

Anger boiled in Jacob; but kept his cool like a good Alpha, even though he would genuinely like to rip Seth's head off his body. "Seth, I swear..." Jacob Black trailed on.

"Yeah, whatever." Seth walked into the bathroom and closed the door; Jacob could hear the shower turn on and Seth start humming to himself. Jake walked over where he placed his dinner last night, he made sure to leave leftovers for breakfast, but nothing was found. "Goddammit, Seth!" Jacob angrily whispered to himself. Jacob sauntered over to the bed that wasn't flipped over and sat on the edge, putting his head in his hands. He was so stressed, days have gone by and nothing was found, not one thing. Jacob had expected to find this... this... he didn't even know what they were trying to find. Everything was just so fucked up.

Jacob Black just wanted to go home just about now. Home, a place where he can be with his pack and enjoy some time with his imprint. He missed his imprint; he missed her so fucking much. But things are bad in La Push, and his pack and Reservation needed him. Until everything is fixed, then he'll see her, and he'll never leave her again.

Seth opened the bathroom door with a smile on his face, "you should take a shower, it's nice and clean." Seth stretched and plopped down next to Jacob. "What 'cha thinking about, Jake?"

"Something's wrong." Jake felt it in his mind. His Pack needed their Alpha and Beta. "I can feel it, can't you?"

"Yeah." Seth replied, and got up off the bed. "Take a shower and then we're leaving, Okay?" Seth didn't wait for an answer; he walked outside of the hotel room and into the forest.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jacob Black yelled through the walls, pissed. He grabbed a towel and went to take a shower.

* * *

The willow tree' shade moved to her left, making half of her body glow in the sunshine, like she was some sort of angel. This view of the ocean was beautiful, it would be even more beautiful if it was Summer, Kari guessed it would have all the little kids in the Reservation would swim for fun, build small sandcastles, and have picnics with their families. She closed her eyes, taking a big, deep breath of fresh air. She could feel her body relax, everything but her left arm that held the small creature. Everything was almost perfect. Almost.

Loud footsteps were heard in the distance. There was never any peace and alone time for her, someone had to be right up her ass.

"You look peaceful." Clint told her, sitting down on the dry sand and looked over to see what book she was reading. _100 Things __to__ Know When Talking To People Nicely_. "Err, having trouble talking to people?"

Kari had an annoyed look on her face. "I suggest you shut up. I can't even look at you right now," Kari returned to reading her book, Clint continued to study her face, he just couldn't get why she was so upset. "You know what, _how _dare _you bring me back into this_ _vampire bullshit. Do you know how _long_ I've waited to finally be away from this fucked up shit? Do you?" _Kari whispered, fuming with anger. All she wants is to just be _normal_. Not stuck in Daddy drama, not in would-have-been Daddy drama, and _not_ in Vulturi drama. Every time, every fucking time, she'd just be slightly happy and not in the production of _The Non-stop Drama roller __coaster of Phoenix Rae._

Clint looked stunned, his face was held back in surprise and his eye brows scrunched together in deep thought. "I'm... sorry."

"Fucking hell, don't say sorry. Can't you do anything right?" Kari screamed at him and slammed her book closed; she got up from the tree and started storming away.

"Are you sure we're talking about me here? Because from what I can recall you're the one who had vampires after. You're the one who has werewolves after you. You're the one who doesn't do a thing about your problems! All you do is run, Phoenix! You have to face your fears someday. Stop being such a... a scaredy cat and _do_ something!" Clint yelled at Phoenix as she walked away, Clint hasn't been here a day and from what he's seen and heard so far, and from Tango, everything was true. Apparently, Clint did have balls after all.

Phoenix stopped walking and turned around. Anger was pained obviously on her face; you could see the steam shooting out of her ears. Phoenix threw her book in the sand and charged at Clint; sand flew in the air as she ran. She tried to tackle Clint, but he stood his ground, she threw a punch at his face and he stumbled backwards. It took him a minute to recover, but Phoenix was too fast, she jumped up and kicked him in the chest, making him fall down. She climbed on top of him and tried to punch him again, but he grabbed her fist and rolled on top of her. He put out his hand in the shape of a fist and brought it up in the air, only them is when he realized she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Phoenix... I... I..." Clint began to say but he stopped, not knowing what will cheer her up, he hasn't known her for more than a day.

"Everything... everything is just so _hard._ Ever since I was a kid things were so hard. I just want to be normal and not have to care about responsibility, Clint. It's just _so hard _growing up." Phoenix sobbed once and sniffled. The tears flowed down her face like a waterfall, unable to stop.

"I know. Trust me, I know." Clint replied, getting off her and helped her up. He put her arm around her shoulder and she leaned in against his side.

"It's hard for me to trust." Phoenix replied. "Let's take one step at a time. Getingt you home will be the first." Clint told her and they started walking towards _home _in silence. Phoenix spoke up suddenly, "that was a good fight... but you still need work." Phoenix laughed slightly, and washed away the remains of the tears that had flown down her face a while ago.

"What kind of fighting occurs when fighting a vampire?" Clint asked, wondering how exactly her was going to fight an indestructible vampire.

"_You_ don't," Phoenix remarked. "I do. I can only fight vampires, due to some genetics of mine. You have to run away. Or stay here, until some stuff happens." Phoenix wasn't aware of her body language due to all the hormones flowing through her body. She averted eye contact, her eyes were wondering, her whole vibe felt sad and secretive.

"What stuff? And what genetics? What the hell are you talking about, Phoenix?" Clint stopped walking.

"Mind sharing a smoke for story time?" Phoenix asked, while eying around the woods, making sure nothing was watching them. Phoenix didn't trust people, Tango, Cammie and Parker were the only exception. Why she was telling Clint, a person who she just met and who needs her help against vampires and werewolf's, or preferable "Shape shifters" was beyond her. Maybe Clint just had a trusting aura around him, or a loving vibe, or something about him that just made her trust him and reveal her story. Something was off.

Clint took out a cigarette box and sat down on the pavement in front of Parker's home. He took out his lighter and one white, cancer stick and lit it. Phoenix looked at him for a brief moment, wondering what is wrong with him. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. She didn't see anything, maybe he'll slip up in a few hours of days? Who knew?

"Are you going to sit or stare at me the whole time?" Clint interrupted her thoughts, while he blew out smoke from his lungs. Phoenix sat down next to him and was hugged by a familiar smell and smoke. She frowned.

"I miss being a kid," Phoenix said, taking the cigarette from Clint and inhaling it. "I was a happy kid, I guess, before shit got all fucked up."

"Do tell more," Clint encouraged. Phoenix snorted, "It's a long story."

"I don't care. It's not like I'm going anywhere." Clint knew this girl needed someone to talk to, her secrets are eating her alive.

The sixteen year old sighed, shrinking back into a little four year old. All the memories flooded back, some good, a lot bad. Phoenix didn't know how to start the story off, so she started it like any other fairy tale. "Once upon a time, there was a girl…"


	12. Chapter Eleven

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love."~ Neil Gainman

* * *

_The sixteen year old sighed, shrinking back into a little four year old. All the memories flooded back, some good, a lot bad. Phoenix didn't know how to stat the story off, so she started it like any other fairy tale. "Once upon a time, there was a girl..." _

* * *

Phoenix paused, wondered why she was doing this. Her tongue seemed to dry up and all the saliva in her mouth got sticky, like superglue keeping her mouth closed. She looked at Clint from the corner of her eye and saw he was actually intrigued with her story. Phoenix took the cigarette and inhaled hard and long. The smoke that was blown out made pictures. Pictures that helped her continue with the story and to not give up. She was actually going to accomplish something and that gave her a small amount of pride. Revealing secrets is never the best thing to do, but something inside her was begging her to. Phoenix thought for a brief moment that maybe she should blemish the story, add a few lies and then she will be fine, everything will be fine. Yes, that is what's she's going to do.

**No**. _No._

No? No, she's telling the truth for once. Her shell broke once her mouth started moving, revealing the deepest secrets she has. Not all of the, no, but a fourth of them. Shit, she needs to learn to control her mouth.

"I was only four when everything went to shit. Wait, no, lets back up to before I was born," Phoenix took a deep breath. "Adalbrechta Lakkari Waratah—or Kari, my mother, was just like me. A thief, a grifter... you _do_ know what a grifter and thief is, right?" Kari waited for an answer silently.

"Um, no?" Clint thought hard on what a grifter is, but he had no idea. He wasn't into the stealing world like his friends, Tango, Phoenix and Harley. Clint remained under the ground, working at an actual job people would appreciate, and he had a sizable home. That is until everything went to shit, as Phoenix would say.

Phoenix sighed, annoyed. "A grifter is an actress. I act to be someone I'm not..."

"Which is something you quite good at." Clint interrupted, making Phoenix give him a death glare.

"_Yes, _something I am quite good at," Phoenix, irritated, replied. "My mom was exactly like me, which is why when she went to Italy she meet Demetri, someone you probably already know," It wasn't a question, but it sounded like it. "They fell in love, sonorous, passionate love." Phoenix imagined her mother with Demetri, how happy they plausibly were. "That is until my father ruined it all. Something people, vampire or shape shifters, don't know is that the Volturi have their own shape shifter. Ones that praise them. They do anything for the Volturi, because they're lowest of the food chain in the shape shifting world. Since their alliances with the Volturi they became highly respected, and got trained to be murderous. Eventually, their wolf side took over, and their wolf sides are vicious things. Something you never want to witness, trust me."

Phoenix shuddered from the flash backs that kept surfacing her mind. She felt as if she was re-living her nightmares, her memories, her fears.

Clint slung his arm around Phoenix to comfort her, "I know about them, the Fenrisufur. The swamp wolf, originally meaning Wolf of Hell, Icelandic, right?" Clint looked up on the vampires and shape shifters before because Tango told him to in order to meet Phoenix. Tango told Clinton Zeffren that Phoenix and Harley didn't like to be asked for help, and he'd need to read up before he met them or they would definitely not help. Obviously Tango was just yanking his chain by the reaction of Phoenix.

"You searched the meaning of their name?" Phoenix was flabbergasted, but didn't let it get her off topic. "Don't answer that. Anyway, my mother and Demetri were in love, blah, blah, blah. When my mom turned eighteen she was supposed to turn into a vampire because she was supposed to have a remarkable power. But my father, the Alpha of the Fenrisufur, fell in love with her. Both his wolf and he loved her. Eventually, my mother and him fell in love and decided to run away from the Volturi and go live somewhere else, somewhere where Demetri couldn't find them," Phoenix heard footsteps but ignored them, she didn't want any interruptions during story time.

"It took all their will power to not think of where they were, which was Aussie. My dad got control of his wolf for a while, long enough to have me. Baby Phoenix. We lived a happy life, from what I can remember. But then, one day, when I was four my father couldn't control his inner wolf, Nukpana-which means evil-anymore. My parents were arguing and I was curious to what they were arguing about, so being the analytical four year old I was, I went to spy on them. Nukpana eventually lashed out and tore my mother up. Literally, killed her while I watched. My father along with Nukpana ran away, back to the Volturi while I stayed with my dead mother." Phoenix closed her eyes, trying to block the images from her mind, her eyes and her heart, but it only seemed to make them clearer. She could see the blood, the torn flesh. She could hear the screams that came from her voice, the screams of her neighbors running in to her house, hear the sirens. She could feel the police officer pulling her away, ripping her from her dead mother's body, she could feel the hollowness in her heart.

"I was put into foster care and became what I am today. But Nukpana still lives within my father, and my mother still lives in my dreams." Phoenix sighed, waiting for the criticism, for the hate, for the apologies for her fucked up life. But nothing was said for a while; silence was thick and heavy on Phoenix's shoulders.

"Your name's _Phoenix? _What... _You lied to me. To everyone!_ What the fuck!" Phoenix opened her eyes in surprise and jumped up, facing the man behind her.

"What, no! You weren't supposed to hear that! Shit." Phoenix thought of excuses, fabrications, a different story, but nothing came to mind. Her mind was blank and, for once, she was speechless.

"Kari... Phoenix? _What the fuck!"_ Hatred, confusion, desperation was all in his voice. Something needed to be done. Something, anything! But nothing happened. All three of them, Clint, Phoenix and

Collin stared at each other. Speechless, confused and hurt. Phoenix spoke, "I _knew_ this was going to happen... I _knew it._ This is your entire fault!" She turned to Clint, "If you didn't make me say anything, _he_ wouldn't have heard!" Phoenix didn't wait for anyone to yell at her, she pushed Clint away and ran inside her home. Her _home. _

"You always have to find someone to blame, don't you, Phoenix?" Clint shouted as she slammed the door shut.

Both Clint and Collin were confused. Neither of them knew who each other were, and both of them were still aghast. It wasn't long before Collin spoke, "and who the fuck are you?"

"Clint," he wanted to say, but was too intimidated. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or run?

* * *

Nukpana was ready; he was always ready to fight. He heard how these Quileute's were looking for him, and Nukpana wasn't afraid. Not one bit. Nukpana was trained to be horrid and bloodthirsty, all Nukpana has to do is wait for the prey to walk up to him and he will kill.

Nukpana was _sick and tired_ of his Ancestors putting this curse upon them. He was _sick and tired_ of everyone thinking the Fenrisufur as the lowest of the food chain, the weaklings, the underdogs. He was_ done_ with all of it! It was time to take charge, it was time to be known and it was time for revenge. His Ancestors might have thought the future generations would be _sinful_ and an_ abomination_. The Fenrisufur Ancestors knew what the future generation's were going to do, but they could do nothing about it for the Fenrisufur ancestors were weak and old, not like the Swamp Wolfs which were young and powerful. The Fenrisufur ancestors are still living in Spirit, Spirit which only the present and future generation can contact only through the eye. Spirit was the future, the past, the present, all one could dream of in the Fenrisufur generations. They have to be pure and have to see beyond themselves, and by then they will be accepted into Spirit.

Nukpana wanted to be in Spirit to shove all the good he's done in their faces. He wanted to prove he's good enough to be with Spirit when he passes away. He wants to be good enough so maybe when he's in Spirit he can conquer them all and rule. He _will_ rule Spirit, Spirit will be his. It will. It will. **It will be His.** As long as Washta doesn't interfere, which he won't, Nukpana can take over his pack and Spirit.

He will finally get the respect he deserves. The respect his pack deserves. The respect they all will receive. Nukpana will be honored by future generations and will be the new Spirit.

Nukpana_ and _Spirit. Nukpana _and _Spirit. Nukpana, Spirit.

* * *

"I think it's time." Beta said to his Alpha, Nukpana. Beta was never good, his person was evil from the beginning, unlike Nukpana whose person, Washta, was good for a while, before the Volturi trained him. The Fenrisufur inner wolf has always been sinister, and Beta knew that. That's why the Ancestors lived in a village of peace and harmony, to keep their person's in control and keep their inner wolf locked in a bolted cage in the back of their mind. But Beta was born with his inner wolf out already, he's just always been dangerous, and there's nothing that can stop him, not his wolf and not his person.

"_I say when it's time, Manaba._" Nukpana spoke in native tongue. Manaba, he never liked his name, but it suited him well, "return to war." Manaba loved war as childish as that sounds, he loves hurting people. He loves to hear their screams, last minute prayers, and loves the see the blood; not just Manaba's wolf, but himself too.

"_I'm not waiting anymore. When are we just going to get your revenge? We need to attack her now b__e__fore she leaves again. Attack-"_ Nukpana grabbed Manaba by throat and hulled him against a tree, making leaves fall and crunch on the ground.

"_You do _not_ talk to _me_ like that. Do you remember who I am? I need respect! I'll say when to attack__,__ when I am ready."_ Nukpana needs respect goddammit, and Manaba-as Beta, should have spoken with respect.

Nukpana release Manaba and let him slide to the floor coughing for air. "_It's not time yet. Not yet, Spirit hasn't gone into chaos yet."_ Third said to Nukpana and Manaba, knowing to respect and say the right words to his Alpha, ever since what happened to Kuckunniwi: the youngest which was killed by Nukpana.

"_You see Spirit, Angeni?"_ Nukpana was calm for the moment, he couldn't lash out on someone who contacted Spirit, it was the one etiquette he had.

Angeni nodded, he was named after Spirit, so he was destined to be able to contact Spirit. Angeni believed that people of the Fenrisufur named their children after what their destiny will be. Like how Nukpana means evil, yet Washta means good. Manaba means return to war and Kuckunniwi means little wolf. It's all part of Spirit, the Ancestors wanted people to name their kids after their fate and destiny so that when they first meet people, they'll know who they really are and who they are to become.

Angeni was a good spirit, he knew it. It was just because of his Alpha he was made to do bad things, things no one should be forced to do. Angeni wishes he could just die and go to Spirit already.

"_Yes_." Angeni replied to his Alpha.

"_That comes in handy, how come I never knew this before, Angeni? Do not answer that, it was rhetor__i__cal." _Nukpana rubbed his hand on his chin, "_You're not participating in my revenge, are you, Angeni?"_

Angeni internally flinched, "_No."_

"_Then it's settled. You are going to watch from a far and watch Spirit go into chaos."_ Nukpana smiled sickly, showing his brown and yellow teeth. _"And I want to know every detail when we are finished with killing my daughter."_

Angeni felt Spirit boil with anger and disgust in Nukpana. "_Yes, Alpha._"

* * *

Collin didn't like to be lied to, he never has. When his parents would say they're just going to have a quiet conversation but ended up yelling at each other, Collin would act up, not because they were arguing but because they lied. When Brady lied saying he was fine when he phased, Collin didn't like it. Collin just never like lying, it made him feel ashamed. Ashamed that he's not trustworthy enough to be told the truth. It hurt him; it hurt it a great deal when someone he loves lies to him. Collin couldn't even speak a lie, his throat would close up and his tongue would thicken. It is just impossible for Collin to tell a lie, and for his imprint to spit lies in his face in every conversation kills him. And for his lying imprint to run away and blame someone else for him finding out her truths made him hostile.

Collin didn't know how to feel right now, his emotions were arguing. Sadness was yelling at anger, hurt was slapping disappointment, confusion was body slamming fear. His wolf wouldn't let him phase, growling and biting every time Collin thought about phasing. Collin crouched down in front of the "Kari's" door, grabbing his head and having an argument with all his emotions' _shut up, _he shouted at all of them. After that, he felt empty. No more shame, guilt, sadness, anger. He was hollow.

He knew what he was doing was stupid, unquestionably stupid. He knew he was going to get hurt even more, but he still did it, he's still doing it.

Collin pushed the door bell to the Parker residence. He waited. And waited. What felt like ages still no one answered the door. Collin sighed and sat down on the porch steps. His ears twitched, hearing blinds slam against each other. He could smell Kari, her peachy-apple smell.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door!" Collin stood up and looked in the window.

He saw movement in the window, going towards the door. "Come on…" he was going to say "Kari" but he knew that wasn't her name. Her name was _Phoenix_, he'd have to get used to calling her that.

"Go. Away." Phoenix emphasized with a grunt and kicked the door.

"No," Collin's voice was so soft and passionate it'd make anyone cry. "No, Kar… _Phoenix_. I'm not leaving until…" he didn't finish that sentence, because he didn't know why he was here. Yeah, he wanted to see the look on Phoenix's face—to see her guilt. Collin leaned his head against the door, sighing, "please, Phoenix."

He heard the door knob being twisted, and then the door swung open. Collin expected to see Phoenix with blood shot eyes and mucus running down her nose, but she was the complete opposite. Her face was twisted with anger and pain, her eyes were made of steel—dead—and her mouth was pressed in a tight straight line. She didn't say anything; she just walked away and led him to the kitchen. Collin followed and sat across from Phoenix.

They sat in silence for a long time. Collin tried looking into Phoenix's eyes, but she turned her head away as if she were disgusted with him. "Why?" Collin questioned after a while.

Phoenix's head snapped towards Collin, "why what?" She spat. Collin could only find anger and distrust in her eyes. No sadness, remorse, or guilt. Collin couldn't understand… does Phoenix even know what she did to him? _To everyone_? Collin started to shake.

"You _honestly_ don't know what you did? What you're doing?" Collin shouted, making Phoenix flinch a bit. "You lied to everyone! You say your names Kari, sike; my names Phoenix. You kept your family a secret, your own self a secret. How many lies did you tell me a day, huh? Was every word that came out of your mouth was a lie? Do you understand how much you hurt people?" At some point Collin got up and started pacing, his whole frame shook. He didn't know if it was his anger or his wolf making him shake.

Phoenix opened her mouth to say something—anything—but it would have been a lie or to blame everything on someone else, so she let Collin finish his little rodomontade. "Why can't you just tell me who you really are? Why is it so hard for you to confess and stop blaming someone else for you problems, if you even have any? Just fucking _tell_ me, Phoenix, tell—"

"_Because I can't trust _anyone!" Phoenix breathed heavy out of anger and stood up, "the last time I trusted someone, I got hurt. Everyone got hurt, Collin. And I care too much for you and Harley and Parker and everyone in the _goddamn reservation_! I don't want you guys to get fucking hurt! It's hard for me to accept everyone's different, because there not, Collin," her voice got quiet. "Ever since I came to visit, from the first time I saw you something happened. Something I wanted to ignore and just push away, but I couldn't. I felt like you would be there, like I could confine all my secrets to you. I felt as if… you wouldn't hurt me. But then my ignorance and insecurities got the best of me and I needed to push you away. I still need to push you away… something bad is going to happen and I need to leave La Push for your safety…"

Everything Phoenix has done was for the people of La Push's safety.

Collin was speechless for a moment; he looked into her concrete eyes and saw something in them. A spark, some kind of emotion Collin wasn't sure of. His wolf stopped wanting to phase, and he stopped pacing. His pressed his lips in a tight line, looked down at Phoenix and said, "you can't keep everyone safe, Phoenix." _Phoenix_ sounded weird, his mouth just couldn't comply with that name, and it sounds so foreign; he'd need to practice saying her name.

Phoenix's eyes went big, "why?" Her voice was so soft and quiet, Collin almost couldn't hear her, she sounded as if she was a little girl finding out Santa Clause wasn't real.

"Because while you're trying to keep everyone safe, you're putting yourself in danger… I can't let you be in danger. I won't." Collin breathed on Phoenix's face; he'd gotten closer to her, their bodies almost touching.

"I'll always be in danger, Collin, you can't stop that. You don't know what I've done, who I've hurt. People are after me and you can't stop them." Phoenix thought of her _father_, she hated calling him her father, but she didn't know what else to call him. It's almost Halloween and Phoenix needed to leave, or brace herself for the fight.

"I can try," with those three words, all the air had been sucked out of Phoenix's mouth. She wanted desperately to get on her tippy toes and kiss him. The intensity of the moment made Phoenix sweat and goose bumps rise on her skin. Collin breath went heavy, feeling the heat rise. He bent down to Phoenix's lips and left an inch of space. He wanted to make sure she was okay with this, he looked in her eyes and saw the want, just as he was about to make the move something flashed in her eyes. She backed up, pushing herself back against the table.

"I can't. I can't." she repeated like a mantra, almost sounding as if she was trying to convince herself. A moment passed and she looked up to meet Collin's eyes. "I… I wish I could, you have no idea how much I wish I could kiss you Collin… but I can't. It'll only lead to devastation. I'm…" she was going to say _sorry_ but stopped herself. She needed to organize her thoughts and feelings, she paused, sucking in a breath and slowly released it.

She closed her eyes and kept them shut for a second. Collin examined Phoenix's face, her mouth was pursed and her nose was scrunched. Her face was twisted with thought, deep thought.

"What about you, huh?" Phoenix said out of nowhere, anger running rouge in the air. Collin tilted his head and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"What about me?"

Phoenix scoffed, "you act so innocent. I know, Collin. I've known since I first saw you and your _P__ack_." She spat the word pack like it was acid.

Collin looked confused, or at least acted like it, "what do you mean?" Phoenix wasn't supposed to know, Collin was supposed to tell her with the pack mates in the future.

Phoenix laughed, "don't act stupid, Collin, I know a shape shifter when I see one. My… _father_ was one, is one, so don't play dumb."

Collin didn't know what to say. Phoenix didn't know what to say either, yeah she wanted to change the subject, out of all the things she could have said to change the subject she had to say she knew about his pack? Fuck, she just had to dig her hole deeper.

Phoenix muttered a curse and sighed, "I didn't mean to say that. I was going to wait… or never tell you I knew… I just, I just needed a subject changer."

"A good subject changer would have been, want some food? Or maybe, Halloween's coming up, what are you dressing up to be?" Collin smiled a little.

It seemed Collin's smile was contagious because Phoenix smiled too, just a little. She ducked her head to look at her feet; she felt if she talked anymore it'd only make things more complicated.

"We have a lot to talk about," Collin warned, Phoenix nodded, understanding.

* * *

Cammie was extremely exhausted; her eyes were threatening to close, drooping halfway down. She was seeing colors that weren't in front of her and she couldn't focus on anything anyone was saying. The only thing keeping her awake was her new boss hovering over her, keeping a good eye on his new employee. Cammie's new boss would scribble every little thing she'd do in a large yellow notebook, the time, description, the person. It was like being in a test lab.

Personally, Cammie would like to shove that notebook up Alan's ass. Every time she moves, _scribble, scribble, scribble_ fills the air.

The Stop 'n Shop wasn't a bad place to work for the moment. It was kind of a good to get out of the house and away from the computers; it was also good to see what the Quileute people were like. Yet, being a cashier didn't give her much time to socialize, but it gave her time to fresh up on learning body language. Cammie remembered when Phoenix taught her the basics of body language: whether or not the boy—or girl—is interested in you, a submissive person or a dominate person, and if the smiles fake. Cammie wasn't up for it in the beginning, but now that she's working it makes it fun and knowledgeable, knowing what type of people she's going to be living with.

Cammie looked around the isles from where she was standing to see if anyone was in the store, a couple of teens were in the Halloween section, trying to act scary putting on stupid masks, but other than them it was deserted. Cammie sighed loudly seeing as Halloween was just around the corner, Phoenix should be packing up her things and heading out of La Push. Halloween wasn't a good holiday for Cammie or Phoenix. People prodding the streets for candy and a good scare; it was never their thing.

Cammie looked around for Alan, seeing him gone gave her goose bumps, he's probably hiding somewhere so he can spot her mess up and fire her. She doesn't know what his problem is; he was looking for a new employee, but can't wait for him/her to slip up so he can fire them? What a douche bag.

Cammie sighed and rested her head on the computer where she typed in things, she didn't know what it was called and didn't know how to use it, but it was quite comfy. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder to new adventures and possible future.

A loud _ahem_ made Cammie's eyes snap open and jump in her wooden stool. She had her fist out and in defense mode, even if she didn't know how to fight; she was damn good at making the poses. But when her eyes met the warm caramel globes, she dropped her fists and sighed.

"Easy there, Jackie Chan," he smiled and set down his things on the railing—thing.

"Sorry, you scared me, Brady…" she proceeded to scan the items, stopping at a box of condoms.

"Aren't you a bit young to be sexually active?"

"Sexually active? No one says that,_ Grandma_. And, no, I'm not," Brady smirked and looked at the candy bar rack next to Cammie's computer thing. His finger went down each isle, looking for a specific candy bar. He finally stopped at the Milky Way's and grabbed the whole box of them. "Yum," he muttered.

"Eww," Cammie gagged. "These things are disgusting. How can you eat them?" She threw the box in a bag and put it on the empty space with the rest of the bags full of junk food, condoms, and apples.

"Yeah, they are gross. That's why I'm buying them for Paul, fucking freak loves them," Brady shuddered at the thought of Paul shoving a whole bar in his mouth.

"So you have an apple fetish then?" Cammie smirked. "27.95," she took the two twenties from Brady and pushed the buttons on the machine, with a _ding_ the register opened and she calculated his change before it even showed up on the computer.

Brady paused, "yeah. My mom always said I needed to eat more apples, so she shoved them down my throat and I learned to love 'em." Brady smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hmm…" Cammie muttered and looked at the clock. "Hey, I get off in five minutes; wait for me in the parking lot?" Cammie looked at Alan who was creeping over to Cammie's register.

"Yeah, sure!" Brady almost missed picking up his bag, and he headed for the door, dropping some of the apples on the unsanitary, ceramic tile.

"Planning to go out tonight, Camilla?" Alan inquired, "hot date perhaps?" He wiggled his eye brows and scribbled something else on his not pad.

"With him?" Cammie pointed to Brady, whose nose was pressed up against the glass, making him look like a pig and waiting for her to get off work. "Uh, no. I have a boyfriend, Brady's just a friend."

Cammie smiled but faltered, she didn't know if Embry was her boyfriend or not, and she didn't know if Brady was just being nice to her or being a friend. She just didn't know.

"Mhm… so, Camilla, tomorrow at seven?" It was a rhetorical question, "You'll be working with Leah. You can turn off your light now," he pointed the eraser end of his pencil towards the glowing 3 above Cammie's head. She mumbled an, "oh," and flipped the switch.

"Good luck on your date!" Alan shouted as he walked away with a hand waving behind his back.

"It's not a date, Alan!" She shouted back, and waved even though she knew he couldn't see. Cammie sigh and flipped the switch to turn off her light. Crouching down behind her register she grabbed her cell phone and black leather jacket, she took off her name tag placing it in her pocket.

She proceeded to head out of the Stop 'n' Shop and meet up with Brady. "Tonight, my friend is game night." Cammie had no idea what game night was, but she just smiled, because she just found out she had a friend. And hopefully, she'd have more in La Push so she'd have more reasons to stay.

* * *

**A/n: **So remember in the beginning when Quil was all like, "tell us the fake name!" and Cammie said, "well, got to go get _Kari."_ That was a very discrete hint that Phoenix's name wasn't Kari! Smart, I know. I'll update over the weekend hopefully, if I don't, don't hesitate to message me a very thought out, angry letter. c:


	13. Chapter Twelve

**_A/N:_** Hey guys, I know I said I was going to update over the weekend, but I decided I didn't like a part I wrote and re-wrote it, which took forever. Now the chapters left for Satellite Heart are dwindling down and I plan for this story to be done by the time school starts. Then I'll start working on Burned by Two. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is my personal favorite so far and I feel it has a lot of emotion and good personal quotes of mine.

Love & Rockets, **D**onna

* * *

_"The most important things are the hardest to say. They are the things you get ashamed of, because words diminish them - words shrink things that seemed limitless when they were in your head to no more than living size when they're brought out. But it's more than that, isn't it? The most important things lie too close to wherever your secret heart is buried, like landmarks to a treasure your enemies would love to steal away. And you may make revelations that cost you dearly only to have people look at you in a funny way, not understanding what you've said at all, or why you thought it was so important that you almost cried while you were saying it. That's the worst, I think. When the secret stays locked within not for want of a teller but for want of an understanding ear." — Stephen King_

* * *

They wandered all the way to Canada, nothing but false scents. Seth Clearwater understood what was going on, but Jacob Black was oblivious. The only thing Jacob Black could understand right now was his rage and this crazy idea that they would find whomever or whatever killed on their land. His land.

Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black were sitting on the curb of a gas station, candy and sugar filled drinks in their hands or placed next to them. Cars sped by, the highway only couple feet away, making a _vroom_ sound in Seth and Jacob's ears. The smell of gasoline and tire filled their nostrils, almost making their head ache. Their legs were shaking form running so much and they were too far away to hear what was going on in La Push. Basically, everything was shit.

Jacob Black took an angry bite out of his calorie filled candy bar and growled, "Something's going on… something bad. We just need to figure what." Jacob was not in the best of mood, and Seth could have sensed it even if he wasn't a wolf.

Seth understood why Jacob wanted to track this thing down, but all the way to Canada seemed a bit dramatic, but Seth knew better than to say that. "I know. I think we should head back though, something might be happening in La Push, and if something is, then the Pack needs us. Needs their Alpha, needs you, Jake." Seth chugged some fruit flavored drink and waited for Jacob to reply. When he didn't he continued, "I know what you're feeling Jake, I'm not stupid. I know you're pissed someone trespassed. I know you're upset with yourself because you weren't there when it happened. I know you're fucking killing yourself, and me, by tracking down whatever we're tracking down. And I fucking know you're putting this on yourself, Jake. It's-"

Jacob cut him off, "Because it's my fucking fault, Seth. I wasn't there when he needed me. I wasn't there—"

This time Seth intervened, "_God dammit, Jacob_! It's not your fault some jackass killed his own kind. It's not your fault you weren't there, because if you were, that might have been you dead, or another fucking war would have gone down. But it is your fault we're tracking down someone we don't even know, it is your fault we're in Canada and not in La Push where our Pack, your Pack needs you. We don't even know what's fucking going on down there, Jacob. Now get your fucking head out of your ass and think, Jacob. Stop thinking on impulse. Fucking hell, Jacob, it's not fair for anyone to be doing this." Seth's breath was coming out heavy and he got up to pace. People from their cars were curiously looking at him yelling at his Alpha, wondering what the hell he was talking about, but Seth didn't care. Jake blaming himself was vastly overrated.

Jacob didn't reply, his Beta was worried and Jacob just sat in silence. He knew what Seth said was true but Jacob was just too fucking stubborn to admit it. Jacob soaked in Seth's words, he always knew how to get into the deep parts of Jacob's brain, the inner feelings he covered up to not affect his Pack. Seth always knew what to say to him, he was a good hearted person-something that was hard to find nowadays. Jacob was in a mess of emotions, he didn't know what to think. It was times like these that Jacob didn't chastise his Beta for speaking to him like that; he needed his Beta to say that.

Jake sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, "you're right, Seth. But you don't know what it's like, you're not Alpha. You're not me."

That caught Seth off guard, and Jacob realized what he just said when he saw the look on Seth's face. "You're right, Jake. I'll never be you or Alpha, because I'll be little Seth the Beta but always the youngest. Jesus, Jake…" Seth trailed off, not wanted to make an argument; they didn't need to be arguing at a moment like this.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Seth," Jacob put his head in his hands and sighed. Seth never wanted to be Beta, but Jacob felt highly secure with making him Beta. When Seth became the Beta, he started to learn responsibility and started growing up, after a while he wanted to be Alpha secretly and Jacob knew that. But that wouldn't happen for a long time, and the whole Pack would have to agree to him being Alpha.

"It's fine, Jake. Seriously, It's fine," Jacob was going to protest but Seth cut him off. "I'm going to call Leah, see how everything is going on down there and tell her we're coming back..." Seth paused, "we are going back, aren't we?"

Jacob thought about it, he thought real hard. He knew he was just being stubborn, making Seth and him run all the way to Canada when something could happen in La Push. Their energy was completely drained, their paws ached when they shifted, and they missed their home. After much mental debate, Jacob replied, "yes. We're going home."

* * *

Cammie sat inside Brady's beat up, old orange truck that used to belong to a friend of a mysterious Jacob Black. Cammie heard Embry talking about a Jacob Black, but every time she asks about him, Embry told her it was no one then would kiss her to make her forget. But now, Cammie knew this Jacob was important in the community she would most likely meet him soon considering he lived a few houses down from Parker. Something about the name sparked interest in Cammie, but she didn't know why.

Brady said that he had to tell Emily that she had a guest arriving so he'd be back real quick, so Cammie waited in the passenger seat of his ancient car. She looked around the interior of the car and saw that a dog must have been in here due to some bite marks and chewed up seats, an old _Backstreet Boys_ CD was placed on the dashboard and trash was scattered everywhere, mostly on the floor where Cammie's feet were. She was scared something might be harboring down there so she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. A small chain hung on the mirror, a dream catcher and a glass wolf. Cammie tilted her head and thought back to Phoenix's dad, that bastard.

Cammie would never want to meet Nukpana, from what she'd heard he is a cold-hearted, selfish, rotten, grotesque, man. Man wouldn't be the right word to use though, something more foul would be more precise. Cammie wondered what it must feel like to live with a monster, something—a part of you—constantly nagging and taking control of you. She wondered if it hurt, if once that part of you took over that the real you died, or if you just were that small voice in the back of the head, fighting to make you see what's right. She sighed and looked at the house in front of her, it was nice looking. A white porch, brown roof, banged up front door that slammed every time you closed it and probably creaked every time you opened it—like your own alarm. The house was orange, it looked like it just got finished being painted, and their window looked new so Cammie figured they were remolding the house. They'd really need to fix the door; it would have been the first thing to do if the house was Cammie's. Two white, antique rocking chairs were settled on the porch; still rocking so someone must have been sitting there recently looking into the forest in deep thought most likely. The house was surrounded by small bushes, dirt, grass and forest; a small ten minute walk, or five, Cammie would be at the beach. It was the perfect destination in La Push, better than Parker's home.

Cammie jumped at a soft knock came from her window; she turned her head and saw Brady. His white teeth showed like a full moon and his dark brown hair was gelled up in notably, bitty spikes. His eyes held something in them, something Cammie hasn't seen in a while—happiness. Happy wasn't something Cammie was used to; she was used to fear, loneliness and fake happiness. Even if it seemed Cammie was always happy, she was deeply isolated; some things are just not what they seem.

Cammie smiled at Brady and opened her door, she wanted to apologize but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Phoenix would be proud.

"Emily is making cookies, homemade," Cammie could see Brady's mouth watering as he spoke about how good the cookies were, she would laugh and smile while he described Emily to be Mother Nature with food. She was always in the kitchen, which Cammie felt substantially sexist, cooking sweets and meats. Supposedly her muffins were award winning in a baking contest and she always had a fresh batch made and on the dining table.

"She sounds yummy," Cammie's eyes glinted with immaturity and laughter. After seeing Brady's happiness Cammie relaxed more and fell into her own character, the real Harley Genevieve. It felt good to be herself for once, not always on guard and emotionless. Cammie walked up the porch steps and Brady opened the creaky, old screen door for her.

Cammie beamed at him and took a step into the Uley residence and tried hard to keep the look of awe off her face. Once you stepped into the home you felt a wave of _love_ and _security_. Cammie had to take in a deep breath before falling in Brady's steps. Once you entered the house you were in the living room, a large but old television stood on a shelf surrounded by books and antiques. Across from the television was a large, fluffed up couch with seat imprints on it, a recliner on each side of the couch and a bean bag placed in the corner of the room. A glass coffee table with newspapers', magazines, a book, the remote to the tele and a glass full of fluids was placed on the table. On the right of the entrance was what looked like a small guest room, Cammie couldn't tell, the door was only slightly open. As she walked towards the back of the house, drowning out Brady's voice, she saw stairs which lead to the second level of the house and a closet. In the far back of the house was the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked goods and other food products filled her nostrils.

When she stepped in the kitchen it was filled with people. Two girls were working over a stove and counter, opening and closing the fridge for more food, three men were placed in seats on the dining table and a small girl kept running around the kitchen like a free bird, giggling and screaming. Cammie saw what a perfect picture it was, a real family. Cammie frowned, wishing her family could have been like this. Even though Cammie thought the girls cooking and the guys relaxing was kind of sexist she put it aside and watched as they acted like a family, it was brilliant.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Brady said loud so everyone would stop talking and moving. "This is Cammie everyone…"

Someone who Cammie remembers meeting snorted, "oh we know," only to be hit with a dish cloth on the back of his head. "Woman, how many times do I have to tell you to not do that?" He referred the short girl with long red-dyed hair grabbing food out of the oven, making the house smell like a gingerbread house.

"Paul, If you use that tone with me one more time," she sent a warning glare, one Cammie knew well, towards Paul. She looked small but Cammie knew not to underestimate small girls—they're like minxes.

Brady sighed as the couple began arguing, "as you know that's Paul and his girlfriend, Sara. I believe know you've met Quil but the little one running around is Claire," he pointed at the only little girl in the room who wore a blue dress and ran around the kitchen like she was _Road Runner, _she had long, flowing black hair—in fact they all had black hair besides Sara and tan skin, again besides Sara who was white as a ghost. "I don't think you've met…" Brady trailed on as the man she didn't know stood up and walked towards her.

Cammie felt intimidated so instinctively she tensed and got her body prepared to run or fight. The man had short black hair, big muscles and looked downright delicious, Cammie stood straighter this guy carried an aura of confidence and authority around him that Cammie didn't like. "Hello, Cammie, I'm Sam. Sam Uley." He smiled, his voice was deeper than Cammie expected and she narrowed her eyes.

"Pleasure," Cammie took his hand and shook it tough—a business type handshake. The last woman Cammie hadn't met walked over to Sam and put her arms around his waist, signaling that he was hers'. She had faint, but noticeable scars on her face. Cammie didn't flinch, she wasn't even shocked to see her scars, Phoenix had worse and they didn't bother Cammie. Even if they did bother Cammie, it wouldn't matter; this girl was beautiful beyond recognition.

"Hi, Cam, I'm Emily." She smiled and took Cammie's hand in hers. Cammie tilted her head at the nickname she already received and forced a smile on her face.

"So you're the yummy Emily I've heard so much about," Cammie didn't need to force her smile anymore, she was content with what was going on now and things seemed to be going as it was before she even arrived.

"Yummy? I suppose you mean the guys have been talking about my food, eh? Well, I'm not one to brag but I do make _yummy_ food," Emily winked and walked over back to the stove, picked up a spoon and tasted whatever was in the pot. She beamed in delight as she was pleased what her food tasted like.

"I believe the only person you haven't met is Leah," Brady shrugged. "Guess you're one of the lucky ones," Brady walked over to the dining table and picked up an apple, taking a bit bite of it.

Cammie cleared her throat, "I actually work with Leah." Cammie didn't want to work with another narcissistic, rapacious, vile bitch. She would end up slitting her throat open if she did.

"Oh yeah…" Brady suddenly remembered that Cammie and Leah both work at the Stop 'N' Shop. "Then I guess you're not so lucky," he shrugged.

"Hardly," Cammie muttered under her breath. Looking around the room, Cammie remembered something, or someone. "Hey, do you guys know where Embry is? I haven't seen him in a while." Cammie missed him so bad, she couldn't take it. She's been trying to distract herself from him, thinking it would work—which it did. But she could still feel the hole in her heart, she felt that way every time he wasn't around. There was no way to describe how much she _love_ Embry, she loved him and wasn't afraid to admit it.

Once the question seeped out of her mouth, everyone went silent, the only noise was Clair giggling, and Sara and Emily stirring something or chopping something.

"He went on vacation," Paul was the one to speak, his voice hard as granite and no emotion was painted on his face.

Cammie narrowed her eyes, "vacationing where? He never told me about him taking a vacation." Cammie tried her best to read their body language but she wasn't experienced enough.

"It was sudden," Sam Uley spoke up, going over to Emily and whispering something in her ear. Cammie looked at the couple, his hands on her waist and was she looked up at him and giggled after she finished whispering back in his ear. Love is a powerful thing, Cammie thought, she needed to get her emotions in line—find out who she loves. Cammie was desperate; when she was close to Embry she got this rush, sparks, which she never had with anyone else. She wanted to press her body against Embry and feel the sparks overcome her body, she wanted to feel his hand in hers and the heat radiating off of him.

"Cammie?" Emily brought her out of her trance, "would you like to sit down? It's not like the chairs bite," she laughed and showed her pearly whites.

"Oh," Cammie noticed she was still standing in the hallway watching everyone interact and getting lost in her own thought. She hesitantly walked over and sat next to Brady, who was now eating a muffin, she wondered if she should bake muffins to get guys to come to her house.

"So… what's on the agenda, Brady? Were we just going to sit here and eat or do something fun?" Cammie sighed and leaned back in her seat, fidgeted with her hands, hoping she wasn't offending anyone.

"Actually, there's a marathon of Halloween movies. You do like scary movies, right?" Brady raised an eyebrow, as if saying "no" was the worst possible thing to say.

"Well, depends…" Cammie pursed her lips. "If it's an old movie, then yes, I do like scary movies. If it's a new version of an old movie, then it's too stupid for me to watch. After seeing the new version of _Halloween, _I don't think I can handle anymore stupidity and bad acting. Originals or I go home," she said it like it was an ultimatum, which is was, and Brady smiled, food stuck in his teeth.

"You're like my soul mate," immediately after he said that everyone turned to glare at him, like they took that seriously and knew it wasn't true… a fabrication beyond belief. They knew what was going on with Embry, but none of them had the power to help him. Only Jacob Black could do that and it drove everyone past insanity.

Cammie tried smiling, but failed and had a lopsided frown on her face, "lovely," she whispered. Cammie wasn't one to like awkward conversations, moments, or silence; she looked around and saw everyone stopping what they were doing. Just looking at each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation. She watched silently, clearing her throat every once and a while letting them know she was still in the room.

After glares and glances passed between everyone in the room besides Cammie, Brady finally clapped his hands together and rubbed them, like he was cold and trying to warm him up. "Well… let's go into the living room," he spoke loud like he was telling everyone to join or like he was clearing up the air as if he was the awkward person observing an argument between a couple.

Cammie nodded, gave a small discrete wave to everyone in the kitchen, and followed Brady into the living room. Once she settled into the large, overstuffed couch she said, "why do I get the feeling you and everyone are trying to keep something from me?" If Phoenix taught Cammie one thing, it was to follow her instincts and gut feeling—it always led her in the right place and never got her caught by whomever and whatever was chasing her.

Brady picked up the remote and turned on the television-going to the Guide-and scanned the channels for Halloween movies. He sighed and never took his eyes off the screen. "Why would you get a feeling like that?" Brady acted calm and collected, but Cammie could hear him masking his apprehension.

Cammie scoffed and her face twisted with frustration and pleasure, "Brady…" she shook her head and tried to drop the subject, but her curiosity kept gnawing at her head. "What are you trying to hide, Brady?"

"Cammie, haven't you every heard curiosity killed the cat?" Brady smiled and finally selected a movie to watch. He turned his face to her so they were looking at each other, something flashed in Brady's eyes, and for a brief moment Cammie thought it was adoration, but Cammie thought that was impossible so she shook it out of her head.

"But satisfaction brought him back, Brady," she narrowed her eyes and tried to pry more information out of him, "what are you guys hiding?"

Brady seemed to think about it for a laconic instant. He leaned in closer to her, and for a second Cammie thought he might kiss her. "I could ask you the same thing, Cammie," he retracted, leaned back in his seat and smiled as the original _Nightmare on Elm St._ played. Cammie sat there for a moment; her mouth open like she was going to say something, but nothing came to mind. She moved her mouth, fumbling and still nothing came to mind, it was like her brain was jelly, so she closed her mouth, pursed her lips and turned to the television. Her eyes watched the movie, Freddy Krueger's razor sharp knife fingers sliced open a poor victim but it didn't register Cammie's brain, she was too busy thinking things over. Her brain worked like a machine, replaying everything she ever did here and tried to see what she had done to make a secret obvious or a moment where she said something wrong that could have caused suspicion. Nothing seemed to come to mind, besides Embry, but he wouldn't say anything, would he? It must have been Phoenix then—she must have done something, said something, to cause suspicion. Cammie refused to think Embry would say anything, and since she couldn't recall a moment where she said something wrong, it was all down to Phoenix.

Cammie pursed her lips and tried to think positive. Halloween was in a two days; tomorrow would be Devil's Night. Cammie furrowed her eye brows and thought of the last Devil's Night she spent with Phoenix. It was a hot, dry night, decorations were everywhere you looked, and some kids were running down the street laughing-trying to scare you. The moon was full and the street lights flickered, most houses were asleep but there were the occasional night owls who stayed up watching television or the elderly who read before they went to sleep. Phoenix and Cammie just walked aimlessly on the sidewalk in some broke down town in Nevada, Cammie remembers looking up at the sky and seeing all the stars, the way they twinkled and seemed to dance around, it was the most peaceful she ever felt. She remembers only hearing crickets, the rustle of leaves when the wind blew, the distant giggles of teens causing destruction, and the occasional evil laughter that motion activated decorations made when you walked past them. She searched her brain to remember the important parts, but most of it was erased—it was too complicated and horrendous for her mind to keep. She remembers Phoenix yelling at someone, her yelling at Cammie to run, punches and strong wind blown at her. She remembers the look on Phoenix's face, just before she ran away from the scene. The agony and panic in Phoenix's eyes were enough for Phoenix's words to sink in and force her legs to run, and the way she fought Cammie never saw before. It was like she got double the strength and her sense heightened, it was amazing to see her move so fast and swiftly. But it was all out of portentousness, and Cammie knew that now. She still hears the screams and motion activated ghost decorations howling, making it seem as if she was in a horror house. They were lucky, Cammie was lucky, that they got away. That she got away. In that moment, Cammie knew how dangerous it was to be around Phoenix, how much she has to lose being around her. She finally noticed that she could lose her life being around her best friend; it was like holding a time bomb in her hand.

Cammie finally understood how fragile life was, and at any point in time, at any moment, Cammie could lose her life. Cammie could be dead in a few second, but even with those risks, Cammie stayed by Phoenix's side, even when Phoenix begged Cammie to leave, she stayed. Because when people need help, Cammie helps-it's her job.

* * *

Phoenix carried the two cups of tea to the dining table, she placed one cup in front of Collin and then she sat down on the wooden chair. They hadn't spoken to each since Phoenix promised to answer any questions Collin had truthfully. She brought the tea cup to her mouth, blew on the herbal smelling tea and then took a sip. She felt the hot tea go down her esophagus and expand in her chest all the way down to her stomach, she always loved that feeling. She took another sip and watched Collin pick up the cup and do the exact same thing as her.

"It's good," Collin mumbled quietly, so quite she almost couldn't hear. She looked at him for signs of emotion, but she couldn't focus enough.

"It's sleepy time tea… my favorite," she muttered, narrowing her eyes and looking at him. Like finally looking at him, acknowledging his presents. She saw his sparking caramel eyes, and how they seemed so caring and loving, she saw how when he was in thought his lips pursed and his eyes narrowed. She saw how his shoulders slouched when he was hurt and how his temple pulsed when he was angry. She saw how defined his face was and how he had the natural Quileute tan skin, the exact same shade as her father. She saw his brown hair, it was growing long—he'd need a hair cut soon, but right now it was perfect for her, she'd have something to pull and run her hands through. She was tempted to reach out her hand and feel his hair, just to see how soft it was, but she held back the temptation.

She burned a hole in Collin before he finally looked at her, he look straight in her eye. She wanted to look away but she couldn't because when she looked into his eyes she felt like she was home—something she hasn't felt since she was young, so young that the sensation was scary and unknown to her. They sat in silence, just staring at each other and it didn't bother each other at all. They could have stared at each other for an eternity, but Phoenix knew he had questions for her and she would have to answer them, with every pleasure there was some amount of hurt. Phoenix had the pleasure with finally seeing Collin for who he is and the sensation of being cared for deeply, but she would be hurt with revealing the truth to his questions.

Phoenix took another sip of her tea and finally put it down on the coaster. "I know you have questions," she tried to change her voice and hide her accent but it only sounded as if she had something stuck in her throat and made her voice hoarse so she cleared her throat and put her hands on the table-one on top of the other like she was holding her own hand for comfort.

Collin pursed his lips in a thin line like he was holding back something. "Go on then," Phoenix said, her accent full, making her sound sophisticated, wise, and sincere. She tried to smile innocently, but behind the faltering smile laid words unsaid, words of longing, love, anger, and hate, but she kept it all in her head. She didn't know why she felt like this, maybe all the emotions she's pushed away for years were resurfacing, crawling up her skin and making her confused enough to where they could all escape.

Collin thought about what he wanted to ask, he rummaged through his brain trying to find all the questions he thought of before when he didn't have the opportunity but all he could think about is what would have happened if Kari, or Phoenix—whoever—would have just been honest and took a different path. "I just expected you to go along smoothly like Kim did with Jared, accept me at first then have little fights but always come back. I didn't expect you to be… a secretive, manipulative, uncaring, cold-hearted, lying bitch."

Phoenix was hurt, those words stung at her for a few minutes. She sat in silence, coming to terms that, she had been exactly that to Collin and everyone in La Push, she thought all she was doing was to protect them from dealing with what she had had to deal with for sixteen years of her life. But she was wrong and all she was was a cold-hearted, lying, manipulative bitch, just like Collin said. She frowned slightly and thought deeply, "Sometime in our lives we have to realize that some things will not turn out as we wished them to be. Either good or bad; we just have to make the best out of them, Collin. Don't rely mostly on expectation because you'll only end up hurting yourself, and that's the worst thing. Knowing you had an expectation and have it turn out the complete opposite and you just feel so bad you just can't contain it. I know Collin, I know how you feel, but you can't blame yourself. It's my fault and my problems that have made me act like this and all you did was try and get me to open up but I wouldn't. It's all me Collin, but you need to put that aside and forget of what you expected because knowing that you expected me to be this girl you dreamed of and everything would go smoothly hurts me. It hurts me that I disappointed you." Phoenix didn't like to disappoint people, even if she did it all the time, she didn't like it. It was just the shell she created around herself, she had to disappoint people because if she didn't they would expect more of her and she'd push herself to live up to their expectation so they wouldn't be disappointed in her.

Collin let her words sink in, and once again they were staring at each other in silence. Their tea had gone cold and now it wasn't worth drinking, so there was nothing to distract Phoenix or Collin. Phoenix was about to say something, something stupid, but Collin stopped her by blurting out the only question he's had on his mind since the first conversation together. "Why didn't you let me in? Why didn't you let me close, I could have helped, I still can."

Phoenix sighed and looked him in the eye; she leaned closer to him over the table, "because I can't afford to lose someone close to me again. It hurts too much." She could feel eyes generate tears but she pushed them back, Phoenix Rae never cries—besides earlier when she was exposing her story, her secrets, exposing her life and breaking out of her shell.

Before Collin's grandfather passed he told something to Collin, something that he remembers clear as day. He was in the Forks hospital, his grandfather was a spitting image of Collin, but when Collin saw him for the last time he looked dead. He was hooked to all these wires and machines, the smell of death seemed to be his new fragrance choice, machines' beeped and Collin just saw how everything was white and sterile. The smell made him want to puke; everything seemed to collide together so when he tried to remember the last few breathes of his grandfather it would all blur together like driving by the city at night. All the lights collide and all you can remember are the globes of streetlights, casinos, shops, houses, and cars. Collin sat next to his grandfather in the uncomfortable chair that put a strain on your back, and took his old, weak hand. Before Collin said something, his grandfather started coughing erratically, like a cat throwing up a hair ball, Collin asked if he was okay and his grandfather nodded, looking in the eyes of his grandson.

"I want you…" his grandfather spoke in between coughs and wheezes, "to remember something, Collin. I want you to remember that there are monsters who act like people and people who act like monsters. Remember that it takes three seconds to say 'I love you,' and three hours to explain it, and a life time to prove it. To love is not easy as it looks; love is a lifetime commitment, an endless battle and an eternal promise. No one says it's going to be easy to love, Collin. But I can say it was worth it," he smiled sadly and Collin could see the light fading from his eyes, the heart monitor started going down. His grandfather muttered something that sounded like, "I'm coming, my love," and then he closed his eyes and the line went flat. Doctors rushed in and pushed Collin out of the room. The last time Collin saw his grandfather he had a smile on his face. That's how Collin wanted to go, he wanted to pass away knowing he's going to be with his love and he wanted to die with a smile.

"You should know I'm not going to hurt you, Phoenix," it hurt him to say Phoenix; it was like drinking rubbing alcohol. She would always be Kari to him, but he would have to call her by her real name, program it in his mind so it came out like a second language. Phoenix nodded, and Collin continued, "what are you trying to protect everyone from? What happened to you? Who the hell was that guy you were talking to earlier and why is he here?"

"Whoa, one question at time," Phoenix smiled and laughed lightly. "The guy I was talking to earlier is named Clint. He needed my help with business. I believe you heard what happened to me, Collin, if I don't recall you were standing right behind me. What I'm trying to protect everyone from? I'm protecting everyone from business, family issues, and myself, Collin." She didn't know how to put it; it was all confusing explaining it, all her words were mixed in her head and she had a hard time choosing the right words.

"What business?" Collin leaned in closer, resting his elbows on his knees and sighed, looking up at Phoenix.

Phoenix exhaled loudly and licked her lips; she definitely didn't know how to put this in a decent sentence. "I'm a thief, Collin. I steal things, I guess I could be considered a clepto, but I highly doubt I am. I help people get back things that was stolen from them. Sometimes I steal things for fun, like the Hope Diamond, and put it back. Sometimes I steal things for revenge. That's business number one. Business number two… now that's a little harder to explain." Phoenix thought over what she was going to say once more and then recited what was in her mind, "as you probably heard," she narrowed her eyes playfully. "My… father… is a wolf; you know the details I suppose. Since after all, you're quite the curious one. Anyway, he knows I saw him kill my mother, and he believes I'll tell someone-which is not far from the truth due to this… situation. You see… well… honestly… He's…" Phoenix groaned and shook her head; this was harder than she thought.

"He's out to kill. He's been hunting me down for years, because I look so much like her. I mean, come one, how pathetic is that? Like, it's crazy, huh?" Phoenix said it so fast Collin almost couldn't comprehend. _Almost_.

Collin opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. He got up from the chair and started pacing and shaking rapidly. His wolf was going nuts and Collin was on the brink of insanity. He started gnawing at his nails, something he did when he was nervous or anxious, and he could feel his bones cracking.

Phoenix quickly got up, "Collin, I know what it sounds like, but it's not that bad. Now you need to relax and stop shifting before I have to do something to force you to stop." She tried to sound calm but her voice strained, she's been in this situation numerous times, but it still seemed to get her nauseated and fearful. Even with what Phoenix said Collin was still shifting, so Phoenix did what she threatened to do. She locked eyes with Collin and she focused so hard her brain started to hurt. Her eye color started swirling and she griped the table behind her to help subside the pain she was feeling. Everything around her went black besides Collin, who began to stop shaking and go back to normal. Soon he collapsed on the floor, and Phoenix stopped focusing so much. She sighed and slid to the floor, waiting for her vision to return, and eye color to return to normal. Soon it came back and she had done what she wanted, Collin was knocked out on the floor still in human form, she smiled at herself and quickly got up. But pain rushed through her brain and she gripped the table once more, digging her nails into the wood she held back the scream she wanted so bad to yell. The scream she held back came out as gasps and she tried to refocus.

The pain slowly went away after what seemed like years, she had sweat crawling down her neck and face. Phoenix licked her lips and shook her head, feeling the familiar throbbing of her cranium, she walked over to Collin and mumbled an apology and took Collin's hands, dragging him to the couch. "Sorry, babe," she muttered before going to get a blanket so he wouldn't get cold.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N:** Hey, guys, welcome to the last chapter of Satellite Heart before the epilogue. I was going to write three more chapters, but it would just be stalling and pointless information that would be needed in book two. Then I was going to split this chapter up into two separate chapters, but I had no idea what to add or how to split it up. So, this is the last chapter, and soon the Epilogue will be up and the story will be over. But don't be sad for long, because I've been working on Burned by Two and that'll be up within a week or so. So... enjoy Chapter Thirteen,

Dream and love, **D**onna

* * *

_So live your life that the fear of death can never enter your heart. Trouble no one about their religion; respect others in their view, and demand that they respect yours. Love your life, perfect your life, beautify all things in your life. Seek to make your life long and its purpose in the service of your people. Prepare a noble death song for the day when you go over the great divide. Always give a word or a sign of salute when meeting or passing a friend, even a stranger, when in a lonely place. Show respect to all people and grovel to none. When you arise in the morning give thanks for the food and for the joy of living. If you see no reason for giving thanks, the fault lies only in yourself. Abuse no one and no thing, for abuse turns the wise ones to fools and robs the spirit of its vision. When it comes your time to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with the fear of death, so that when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. Sing your death song and die like a hero going home"__~ Chief Tecumseh_

* * *

She was standing in the forest, about to meet Death itself. Collin looked at his imprint helpless; dirt smeared her face and dirtied her clothes. Collin tired walking to her but his feet wouldn't move, it was like standing in cement, and his wolf was fast asleep not even worrying. Trees were on fire and it rained ashes, the moon and fire were the only light, even his heightened vision couldn't see through the pitch black nighttime sky. Clouds were moving fast, rushing to cover the moons light like they were in a marathon. Screams were heard in a distance, growls and howls made Collin's ears ring. Phoenix was looking straight ahead, not even noticing Collin shouting her name and attempting to break free from the cement.

He followed her gaze after numerous failed attempts to break free and get her attention. Slow movement of an object caught his attention, he couldn't see what it was due to the pitch blackness and the object seemed to blend in perfectly with it.

"Please…" Phoenix cried, tasting the salty tears in her mouth, her voice was broken and hoarse like she'd been screaming. "Please, just leave me alone! For once! Just leave me alone…"

The moon's light was gone now, the only thing allowing him to see was the fluorescent fire blazing orange, red, yellow and blue. The fire was expanding north and the trees were burnt to a crisp, all the leaves burst into ash, making it seem like it was raining ash—now water. Soot was in Collin's hair and plastered on his face, the oxygen was hot and low, forcing Collin to take deep slow breaths and try to save what's left of the oxygen. Collin finally saw the shadow move closer and eyes came into view, a deep rich blue that resembled Phoenix, but it wasn't Phoenix's eyes, not even close, the shade might have been the same but Collin would never associate those eyes with Phoenix because those eyes were burning with rage and repugnance.

Collin watched the thing get in the light, "dad… please…" Phoenix begged shaking her head and having a rush of tears fall to the ground. The wolf was black, so black it was almost blue, his ears perked up when Phoenix sobbed and a hint of pleasure passed his eyes. Collin began calling profanities at the wolf, yelling at him to back off or he'll be torn to pieces. But the wolf ignored him like he wasn't even there, and maybe he wasn't.

The wolf shook his head at Phoenix and her knees began to shake, he snarled and showed his teeth. Then the wolf lunged at Phoenix, a glass shattering scream filled the air and then stopped, all that left to hear was the crackling fire and the growling of the wolf. Collin's heart shattered, he began to shake out of rage. The wolf howled like he was laughing and backed away from Phoenix's body. She laid against a tree, blood pouring out of her chest; claw marks started at the top of her chest and ran down along her waist. A bite mark was on her neck, and her face was turned away, shoved in the mixture of dirt, ashes, and her own blood. The wolf turned and looked at Collin, a wolf smile painted on his face, showing his sharp teeth stained blood of his now dead imprint dripping down them.

Collin woke up sweating and gasping for air, he clutched the edge of the couch to help him sit up. A multi-colored quilt was on the floor in a ball and the pillow he was sleeping on now clutched in his hand. His ear twitched and he heard, what he guessed to be, the shower running and coffee making itself in a pot. He looked around and noticed he was in the living room of Phoenix's house. A large screen television was right across from him and two reclining chairs were next to him, in front between him and the television was a glass coffee table, a glass of water and a magazine were placed on it. Water trickled down the glass like it was sweating from being too cold, Collin inquired that the glass must have just been put on the table.

Collin moved his feet to the floor and tried to get up but a pounding in his head was too much for him a handle and his knees gave out. He plopped back down on the couch and rested his head on the back of the couch; he brought his hands to his head and gave out a big sigh. It felt like someone was knocking on his brain and poking it with wires. He opened his eyes and everything swirled around like a painting.

He heard the shower turn off and he wondered if Phoenix had stayed at the house with him and the person in the shower was Mark Parker or Cammie.

Collin looked down the hallway and saw the, what he guessed to be, the bathroom door open and out came Phoenix wearing shorts, a white tank top and a black leather jacket. She had her hair to the side and was drying it with her towel as she walked towards Collin.

"You're up, how are you feeling? I suppose you have a head ache, let me get you Advil," She walked past him and into the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Collin questioned as he heard Phoenix opening and slamming cabinet doors.

"Well, when you started to freak out I hit you in the head to relax you," she came back into view holding out her hand with four Advil. "You already have water," she pointed to the sweating glass.

"You hit me on the head?" Collin could have sworn that she was at least four feet away form him when he passed out, but he didn't want to think about it too much, his head was pounding and he knew now that Phoenix would tell him when she's ready. He took the pills and chugged his water, he didn't know how thirsty he was until he took the sip of the cold water.

Phoenix sat next to Collin on the couch, landing with a _plop_, and threw her towel on the table. She kicked her feet up on the glass and turned her head to Collin, she frowned, "have a bad dream?"

"How'd you know?" Collin let out a breath of air, he felt exhausted just thinking about the dream. It was the worst nightmare he's ever had.

"I get bad dreams every night, Collin. I know what someone looks like after they've had one," she pursued her lips, trying to sort out what she was going to say.

Collin stared at her, "it was about you," he breathed so she couldn't hear. He cleared his throat, "so you have chronic nightmares?"

Phoenix sighed, "insomnia, actually." Collin didn't expect Phoenix to have sleeping problems, but when she said that he finally noticed light, dark bags under her eyes, obviously covered by makeup. "It's okay though, I'm a night owl and sleeping was never my thing," Phoenix thought about her how good she slept last night knowing Collin was down the hallway sleeping on the couch. She felt safe and secure sleeping and she didn't have a nightmare at all, which was so relieving—she hadn't slept so well in ages.

Collin frowned, "you never told me that."

"You never asked, Collin. I never let you near me long enough for you to realize," she tried to smile but faltered. "Tomorrow is Halloween," she tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, I know, today's Devils night," Collin smiled and thought about how him and Brady used to cause destruction to people's houses on this day, before they phased and had to change. Before everything got complicated and life seemed to have more important qualities than just playing video games and making fun of other people.

Phoenix smiled and looked down, as if her smile was ugly and she didn't want Collin to see it. "You like Hell's night?"

Collin shrugged, "I used to, I mean I still do, but there are more important things to do at night. Patrolling and saving humanity is just so fun, I do it on holidays and practically all weekend," Collin was being sarcastic, but he was being honest too. Jacob and Paul usually make Collin patrol at least an hour on a holiday, and on his weekends his schedule is filled with patrol.

"It must suck," Phoenix mumbled. "I mean, bloody hell, do you ever spend time with your family? Do you like; see them for a brief five minutes when you practically crawl through the door from exhaustion?" Collin could see behind her smile that she was being serious. Phoenix never had a real family, at least one that was blood related and it would pain her if Collin didn't spend time with his family. Family is the only thing we have nowadays, everyone else relies on lies and fear, but family has known you since you were born, you share the same blood, and they are the only people you can count on.

"They know, they understand," Collin's lips got in a tight line. "Jacob makes sure that we all have out days off," Collin's family loved him, he knew that, but his mother and father were always fighting over every little thing so Collin has to spend time with them separately. He wished his parents could get a divorcee, as awful as that sounds. He just didn't like seeing the aftermath of the arguments—his mother crying and his father having his head in his hands, his parents need to stop putting each other in pain.

"Jacob?" Phoenix's head snapped up, "who's that?" Phoenix tilted her head to the side and scrunched her eye brows together. She's never met a Jacob in La Push and she thought she was losing her groove.

"Jacob, Jacob Black? He's the head honcho, you know, my Alpha," Collin was surprised that she hasn't heard of Jake yet, everyone talked about him all the time.

"Hmm," Phoenix hummed. She looked at Collin, "are you okay?" She looked genuinely concerned but quickly erased it off her face.

"No, I still have questions for you, but I'm going to wait. I need to think things through before I pressure you into an interrogation," he smiled but she knew he was being serious.

Phoenix was about to say something but a door was opening down the hall and she shut her mouth closed. The door quietly closed, as if someone was sleeping in the house and they didn't want to disturb them. Shuffling feet that could be heard a mile away came closer to the couple, a bump into the wall and a whispered _ooff_ made Collin smile. This person should have just slammed the door because they were already making enough ruckus to wake the whole neighborhood.

"Shit," a female voice mumbled, falling into view tripping over her feet. The girl quickly got back on her feet and looked at Phoenix, "you're up? Good, did you make any coffee yet because I'm hella tired…" her voice trailed off as she noticed Collin sitting next to Phoenix. "Oh, hello, Collin," she smiled and slightly waved.

"Hey Cam…" he trailed off not knowing what to call her. If Kari was a fake name to Phoenix then Cammie must be a fake name to something.

She must have read his facial expression, frowning she whipped her face to Phoenix, "you told him?"

Phoenix nodded and stood up. She gestured to Cammie, "Collin, meet Harley. Harley, meet Collin," she smiled sheepishly, trying to make the situation less awkward as it was.

Furious, Harley asked to see Phoenix in the kitchen alone. Collin said it was okay and he'll just continue sitting on the couch. Once Phoenix and Harley left the room, or when Harley grabbed Phoenix's wrist and dragged her out, Collin's ears twitched as the "private" conversation went on in the kitchen.

Collin tried to not listen in, but curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't ignore the background sounds. They were talking in hushed, enraged, voices.

"Why the hell did you tell him, Phoenix? Are you fucking nuts? I thought you were going to leave!" Harley flailed her hands as she fired questions at her.

Phoenix put her lips in a tight line, noticing how choleric Harley was and chose her words carefully. "I didn't tell him straight to his face, Harley. He's quite the nosey one and decided to listen in on a private conversation between me and Clint. I was—am going to leave, Harley. But not right now, he knows _everything_ about my—our _situation_." Phoenix didn't know what else to call it, so she left it at situation.

It took a few moments for Harley to digest this new information, her face was twisted with emotion and you could see that she was biting her tongue on the inside of her mouth, trying to keep her mouth shut. Harley hummed and tapped her foot on the kitchen tile, "and he understands the risks of him knowing this? Phoenix you have to _erase his memory_," she breathed the last few words so Collin couldn't hear.

"He's one of them," Phoenix whispered, "he is a… shape shifter. All of them are. _Even Embry_."

Harley looked dumbstruck, her jaw went slack, her arms went to her side, and her foot stopped tapping impatiently on the tile. She's never seen a shape shifter in human form; it was always in wolf form.

Phoenix didn't let Harley reply, she could hear her voice quiver as she spoke, "besides, it's not like I'm going to be around long enough for _him_ to get to me in La Push. I'll be leaving and Collin and you and everyone else can just keep on living. And before you even open your mouth,_ you are not going with me,_" Harley opened her mouth but shut it.

"You're not the boss of me, Phoenix," her real name tasted weird; "I'm practically the boss of you! This is _not_ acceptable, he cannot win, Phoenix! The more you push us away, the more you run away, the more he gains power and confidence. He's trying to make you leave everything you love so you can be alone and he can get to you, every time he gets to a place he's knows you've been and you're not there, he knows he's scaring you. He's scaring you so much that you have to run away from him and leaving everything you love, Phoenix, I know you don't want to be alone. Where ever you go I go, that's what friends are for, God damnit! Friends are to be by your side no matter what, and I'm going to be by your side with whatever choice you make." Harley's breath came out ragged, and fury was in her eyes.

Phoenix looked at her in the eyes, "what other choices do I have, Harley? Stay here and get you guys killed? No, that would be mental. Bloody mental." She looked at the door to the living room, Collin could hear their conversation and she knew it, but she didn't dare tell Harley.

"I think its better staying here," Harley had her mind set on it and nothing would change it, "they can help!" She pointed to the door which Collin lay behind, "they can help you fight him, Phoenix, please. Just listen to me for once."

Phoenix thought about it and sighed. She left the kitchen without saying a word back to Harley. When she walked through the door Collin tried to look inconspicuous, pacing around the room running his hand through his hair and whistling. Collin was looking at Phoenix out of the corner of his eye, she had a smile playing on her lips and her arms crossed on her chest. "You act so innocent, Collin. I'm not stupid, I knew you could hear," she walked over to him and stood in front of him, making him stop pacing. She had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye, "I said what I needed to say to you, in there," she pointed to the kitchen door, "now what do you have to say back?"

Collin muttered something under his breath and plopped back down on the couch. "You have heightened senses, like me," It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"Yes, since my father is the toughest wolf in his pack and probably in anyone else's Pack his wolfness got transferred to me. He taught me how to listen carefully so on," Phoenix answered him, even though she knew what he said wasn't a question. Due to Collin's stressed expression on his face she continued, "Collin, you have no idea what you're up against. My father is a brilliant, strong, bodgy, murderous bloke. He will take down _everyone_ that gets in his way, Collin, you have to understand that. He will know you have deep feelings for me, he can sense it, and because of that he will torture you by making you watch the person you love dearly die. His senses are exceedingly strong. He can see in the thickest of smoke, he can smell from a mile away, he can feel someone approaching him from ten feet away, and he can hear anything and everything," she pursed her lips and looked Collin in the eye. "I know you don't want me to go, you won't let me. But you have to be conscious of the fact that me staying here will only put you and everyone in danger, people _will_ die, Collin. No matter what, someone will die."

Collin kept eye contact with her, "Phoenix…" he tried to utter another words but his mind was in such a frenzy nothing could process out of his mouth. It seemed like his mouth was moving but no sound came out, he was like a mime. Collin understood the predicament Phoenix was in and how cataclysmic the ending of this story would be, but Phoenix was his imprint God damnit and no one was going to hurt her. Collin had to protect her for his own health, if Phoenix died he'd be in the nearest mental hospital, he would have hallucinations of Phoenix and he would have a never-ending pain—physical, emotional, and mental. Collin wouldn't be able to live with himself—his mother, his father, his sister didn't matter anymore, all he wanted and deeply cared about was Phoenix. Yes, he still loved his family, but Phoenix was his _soul mate_, his other half, his goddess. Collin loved Phoenix even before they talked, he loved her when she rejected him repeatedly, and he still loves her even though she's practically begging to leave him to protect everyone.

"I'm asking you, Collin. I never ask anyone for anything. I'm asking you if you want me to go, to protect you and everyone, or if you want me to stay and prepare for a battle you're not ready for," Phoenix inhaled loudly and exhaled slowly, she licked her lips and looked at the kitchen door, hoping Harley would come out of the kitchen with three mugs of tea or coffee to ruin the tension in the room, but no one came from the kitchen.

"You haven't met my Pack, you haven't met my Alpha, and we're stronger than we look. You're staying, Phoenix, you're staying."

* * *

Nukpana growled and bared his fangs at the red bricked house he was staring at. Her scent was so strong it almost made him want to vomit. He could sense three people in the house, knowing one of them was Phoenix, his human's child. Phoenix would never be Nukpana's child; he will always be Washta's offspring. Nukpana remember the day he killed Washta's mate like it was just yesterday.

Washta was fishing off the Swan River near his family's house. He was trying to relax and get his emotions in order; after Nukpana was trying to take control of him again Washta had to set the rules down. He shrunk in and started talking to Nukpana, he yelled at him to stop and just live with the life he's living. But Nukpana continued to bang the cage he was trapped in, and continued causing pain to Washta. Finally, Washta couldn't hold him in anymore and Nukpana escaped.

Washta tried, he tried so hard to get back in control, but he was too weak and he just gave up. So Nukpana ran to Washta's home and Kari could see right through him. She yelled and hollered at him to go back where he belonged but Nukpana wouldn't budge. He ended up phasing and tearing apart Kari, he remembers smelling the blood and how ripped skin felt on his nails.

Nukpana pushed that thought to the back of his head. He had to fulfill his plan tonight. His plan to kill Phoenix, no matter what she would be dead tonight.

* * *

"It's going to rain," Collin said as he stepped out of the door and onto the porch of the Parker's residence. He smelled a thunderstorm that would start any minute now.

"I could tell,' Phoenix muttered looking up into the sky. They clouds were black and gray, moving quickly from the ocean to Forks, but before it had time to get over there it would have to rain in La Push. Rain wasn't unusual in the La Push forecast; it rained six out of the seven days of the week. Phoenix loved thunderstorms, the rush of anxiety you get when it rains so hard and the wind blows so fast you think a tornado is going to blow away your house and you're going to lose all your precious items.

Finally Phoenix turned to look at Collin, who was already looking at her. "You can't phase, Collin. Not until I tell your Pack about me, you have to promise me you won't phase," even though Phoenix knew promises don't last forever, she still asked him to keep that promise, and knowing Collin, he would keep it until there was a life or death situation.

"I promise," Collin hooked pinkies with Phoenix and she smiled up at him. Collin bent down and looked into her eyes, she was fear deep down in them, but it was mostly covered by no emotion, just blank, dull, blue and silver eyes staring back at him.

Collin leaned forward to kiss Phoenix on the lips, but she moved her head to the side and he kissed her cheek. Collin abruptly leaned back, confusion etched on his face.

"I'm apologize, Collin," she muttered and looked away into the forest, refusing to look him in the eye, refusing to see the hurt on his face.

"You've said it a million times, 'I'm apologize, Collin,' but do you even mean it? Because after every time you say that, you do the same thing and repeat the same words, it's like an endless cycle, God damnit, Phoenix!" Collin slammed his hands against the wall, locking Phoenix between him and the wall, the only place for her to look was the forest or his eyes. Collin began to shake, not because his wolf felt he needed to phase, but just because he was furious with the way Phoenix acted.

Phoenix never said she was sorry if someone was in the room; she'd say it to inanimate objects or passed out people, but not in front of someone who could comprehend the words coming out of her mouth. She'd always say she apologized or never say anything at all. Saying sorry gave people to think that everything can be solved with one words, as good as that sounded to Phoenix, she didn't want to do that to other people.

Phoenix licked her lips, her mouth quivered a little, "I always mean what I say, Collin, but sometimes it's the only thing I can say. I want to Collin, I want to kiss you, but it's so hard. I would literally jump your bones if you weren't, well, you. Kissing you would mean something so much deeper than just a kiss to me, and I know it would be the same with you, which is why I can't kiss you, Collin! I can't fucking get close to anyone anymore, I just can't… I know I answered all your questions truthfully and I let you in, but this is different, Collin. So different…" it started to rain, thunder echoed through their ears and lightning floated in the clouds. Droplets of light rain turned into the Niagara Falls within a few minute. Phoenix's makeup started sliding down her face and her hair began to stick to her face.

Collin shook his head to get rid of the water soaking up in his hair and started to breathe heavy. "Phoenix," he crashed his body next to hers and growled, his vibrating chest sent ripples of pleasure through Phoenix. Phoenix finally looked away from the forest and up to Collin, his caramel eyes were darker and the dark sky with rain falling from it only made him seem more dangerous.

Phoenix took a deep breath, "my father, before he went bonkers, used to say that rain were tears from the angels, crying over a brutal death that was about to happen, and the thunder was the blowing of the nose, and lighting was the screams of pain. Stupid, I know, but I never stopped believing that, it's just something that always stuck, you know?" She laughed a little and tried to ease the tension in the air, but something rustled in the forest. Phoenix and Collin both looked over and in the forest they could see smoke coming out of the woods and fire ablaze on top of the trees.

"No," Phoenix whispered and ducked under Collin's trap. She walked towards the woods and saw the familiar eyes peeking back at her, then vanish deep in the woods. "Collin," she yelled over the drum of the rain. "Go get help. Now," and then she ran into the forest, following the smell of death himself.

Branches smacked Phoenix's face, leaving a long cut on her cheek and dirt smear her face. She tried her best to push the branches away from her face, but that only resulted with blood dripping from her elbows down to the tips of her fingers. The leaves she ran over made a cacophonous _crunch_ and _crack_ with every step she took. She felt Collin running behind her, still in human form, but she didn't slow down. She ran as fast as the wind, towards the crackling fire of dissolution.

The fire was a bright orange and red mixture with a light hue of blue; some parts were white, like an angle was reaching down trying to control the wild fire. Everything was black, the trees, the leaves, the ash falling from the sky. Phoenix would think the rain would put out the fire but it did nothing but make the fire angrier, the sky was still the mixture of black and gray, but it wasn't dark enough to where it seemed like night time, the surroundings were a light blue, making it seem like there was a street lamp beside them. The fire made half of Phoenix's face light up, something picture worthy. She was breathing heavily, half was from running and half was from fear. The wind started to blow; a whistling sound erupted in Phoenix's ears; like the wind was warning off Phoenix.

Phoenix narrowed her eyes, trying to ignore the gleaming fire in the corner of her eye. She tried to look into the forest, but she didn't see anything—anyone. "Collin," she growled as he stood beside her. "Go get some fucking help before we _both_ die," she looked up at him and gritted the words "both die" through her teeth.

"I'm your help, Phoenix," Collin puffed out his chest and tried to see through the ash/rain mixture falling from the sky.

"You're not good enough," she said out loud, like she was trying to get someone's attention, or trying to insult someone else besides Collin.

Phoenix ignored a sarcastic comment come out of Colin's mouth and continued to look around the forest. She stepped in front of Collin, as if she was going to protect him from impact, "come out," her voice cracked from yelling into the forest. "You're being pathetic playing these games. A bloody fool." Phoenix looked in every direction of the forest, her hands were shaking and her breath came out in deep gasps.

Finally a blonde wolf came out of the dark forest and into view. The wolf was snarling and baring his fangs at Phoenix, as if he was trying to talk to her. His yellow fur glowed in the fire light, almost making him seem pretty, but cuts and patches of his fur was torn out and one of his eyes had a long scratch mark over it.

Collin's wolf began to shake, rattling the cage he was sleeping in. Collin uttered a growl but Phoenix slammed her elbow hard in his stomach.

Collin could smell the horror and anxiety pouring itself around Phoenix, he couldn't handle it anymore, his body began to shake and he could feel his bones cracking. Before Phoenix could do something, Collin already shifted into his true form.

For a brief moment Phoenix admired Collin's wolf form, she saw the color of his fur was exactly like his eyes, a deep caramel mixed with a light brown, his eyes were darker than normal due to his wolf being let lose a little bit, and he was way taller, of course. But the moment of admiring Collin was over within a split second.

"Still doing his dirty work I see, Manaba," Phoenix spat on the yellow wolf and tried to act as brave as she could. But both Collin and Manaba could see right through her, actually smell right through her. Her sent was so strong that it made both Collin and Manaba cower down with fear, but that only lasted a brief period of time.

The yellow wolf, Manaba, bared his teeth and launched at Phoenix. Phoenix screamed and ducked down, but the wolf never crossed Phoenix's path. Collin intercepted Manaba before he even jumped in the air. Collin and the wolf rolled around snarling, scratching, biting, howling, and kicked in the mixture of mud, leaves, and ash. Phoenix realized that Collin had saved her life—that she could have died moments ago—but Collin protected her, and now that Collin has phased Phoenix's secrets are exposed to the rest of his Pack.

Phoenix heard howling from a distance, Phoenix knew that howl anywhere—Angeni—Phoenix cringed, she liked Angeni, he wouldn't hurt a fly. And now he was dead or seriously injured.

Phoenix remembered the last time she encountered Angeni; she was taking a short walk to sort out her priorities when Angeni cornered her between and abandoned house and the forest near it. He was about to kill her, he was inches from her throat, but something flashed in his eyes and he whined. He backed away from Phoenix and ran away. That was the last time she saw him, and now he was dead, and Phoenix could only wish he was in Spirit where he belonged.

Phoenix looked around and cringed at the sight. Ash mixed with mud and leaved covered the ground, the fire was now heading north, and Collin was still fighting Manaba. Collin's paw was bleeding and something was pointing out of it while Manaba's back was torn and his throat was dripping blood. Everything was going by in a blur; like sparkles were passing her eyes and it all happened so quickly. She could feel hot tears sting her eyes and pain was finally reaching her skull.

Phoenix saw something flash in the corner of her eye, so she turned fast to see if she could catch another glimpse of it, but nothing was there. Another flash in the corner of her eye, making her turn again to see it, but nothing was there.

Phoenix screamed, "stop playing these games and come out already!" She failed her arms dramatically in the air, trying to get her frustration out, but he still decided to keep playing games. She kept turning, and turning like she was spinning in tea cups at Disney World.

Phoenix cried out and a growl escaped from the trees behind her, the hairs on her neck stood up, and hot breathing burned the back of her neck. Phoenix gulped and whipped the sweat forming on her upper lip. She slowly turned around to meet her worst nightmare, she knew this day was going to happen, but she never expected it to be this scary or frustrating.

She looked up to meet the dark blue eyes of her father, or the body of his father. His black fur shimmered, almost reflecting a blue hue to it and his teeth were sharp as razors.

"Nukpana," she whispered and gulped down the spit forming at an accelerated rate. Hot tears began to fall down her cheek, for the first time in five years Phoenix Rae was crying because she was scared. It was a new experience for her, but she had to push this to the back of her mind and focus on what was happening now.

Nukpana growled a deep vibration that shook the ground she stood on. She would have ran, but that would have been stupid due to the thick mud that covered her feet and the fact that with five stretches of her legs Nukpana would only need to take one. She stood still, like she was a statue, and looked deep into Nukpana's eyes. They were full of so much hatred and disappointment, but deep in his pupil she could see love. She knew that that love belonged to her father, the one she had before Nukpana took over, and after she saw that her fear and frustration vanished and she smiled, she smiled because she knew her father was there, deep down inside Nukpana, her father was still there after all the years of torture.

Nukpana's head twitched and his eyes flashed a bright blue but it quickly vanished, he growled to himself, like he was talking to himself.

"Dad…" Phoenix breathed, "dad, I know you're in there. Please…" her smiled broadened as her words sent ripples of courage through her body.

She thought she was winning, getting past Nukpana and into Washta, but then Nukpana raised his paw, like he was going to slice open Phoenix's throat. Phoenix's smile fell and she closed her eyes, knowing that his razor sharp nails were going to slice open her neck and she would die instantly. She thought that in the moment before death, life passed before your eyes, but when Phoenix closed her eyes nothing but Collin showed up in her vision. She waited for his paw to cut her open, but nothing came crashing down on her. Phoenix heard a yelp and growls, then a howl of pain erupt through the silent night.

Quickly, Phoenix opened her eyes and saw a russet wolf hovering over Nukpana's body. Nukpana transformed back into his human form and blood gushed out of his chest and mouth. He tried making a sound but only more blood came out of his mouth. Phoenix looked at the russet wolf for a brief moment, and then looked back at Nukpana. Phoenix held in her scream and ran over to Nukpana, she searched for his hand and grabbed it, she squeezed it tightly and whispered, "Dad…"

Dark blue eyes faded into a light blue, a bloody smile formed at the mouth of the dyeing body. Phoenix smiled and squeezed his hand tighter, tears came out like a waterfall and air got caught in her throat making her sob. Phoenix's vision got blurry, and the rain seemed to fall down in slow motion.

Washta's mouth began to move and low, guttural sounds escaped his mouth. It took a few tries but Phoenix finally understood what he was saying, "you're beautiful, love," and then, his head fell back and all the air was sucked out of him. Phoenix screamed and tried to hug the body, but strong arms pulled her pack. She kept thrashing her arms and wailing for her dad, but nothing loosened the grip. Everything was in slow motion and Phoenix couldn't believe what just happened.

"Wait, no! Dad, I'm sorry! I'm sorry dad, please!" She screamed over and over again.

She imagined the death of her father for ages, but she never expected it to come true, and now that it has, all she feels is empty. The person who raised her until she was four, the second to last living member of the Rae family was dead, and all Phoenix could feel was… nothing. It was like someone punched her in the heart and knocked all the emotion out of her. Phoenix eventually fell limp, exhaustion and grief was too overwhelming for her body and she gave up.

* * *

Phoenix dreamed about her family, what would have happened if her father never was a wolf and her mother never died. They'd all probably be at Swan River, fishing and laughing at lame jokes Washta told. They'd be eating her mother's famous peanut butter and jelly with strawberries. Phoenix would be yelling at her dad to throw the fish back into the lake and telling her parents that they are the most embarrassing creatures in existence. She'd hear her mother's sweet voice laughing and calling her dear, he father's deep voice mumbling things under his breath, and herself laughing and giggling. They'd have their pet dog on the boat with them or swimming in the lake, probably a Golden Retriever, and Washta would jump in the lake and swim with the dog.

It would be a picture perfect moment.

But now all Phoenix can do is wish, remember, hope, and dream of a life she could have had.


	15. Epilogue and Authors Thoughts

**Satellite Heart: Big Bad Wolf; Book One**

**Epilogue: Happiness can find you in the strangest places. Or people.**

* * *

_Grief can destroy you -or focus you. You can decide a relationship was all for nothing if it had to end in death, and you alone. OR you can realize that every moment of it had more meaning than you dared to recognize at the time, so much meaning it scared you, so you just lived, just took for granted the love and laughter of each day, and didn't allow yourself to consider the sacredness of it. But when it's over and you're alone, you begin to see that it wasn't just a movie and a dinner together, not just watching sunsets together, not just scrubbing a floor or washing dishes together or worrying over a high electric bill. It was everything, it was the why of life, every event and precious moment of it. The answer to the mystery of existence is the love you shared sometimes so imperfectly, and when the loss wakes you to the deeper beauty of it, to the sanctity of it, you can't get off your knees for a long time, you're driven to your knees not by the weight of the loss but by gratitude for what preceded the loss. And the ache is always there, but one day not the emptiness, because to nurture the emptiness, to take solace in it, is to disrespect the gift of life. — Dean Koontz_

* * *

Nukpana was right, no matter what Phoenix would be dead. She might still be physically alive, but emotionally she was destroyed.

She can only remember little bits and pieces of her father, small bits and pieces of him picking her up and twirling her around or them dancing around the kitchen to some 60's music. She can remember his hearty laugh and one of his cheesy jokes he'd tell Kari, "babe, what did the thumb say to the finger? I'm in _glove_ with you." She can remember what his stubble felt like on her cheek whenever he gave her a kiss goodnight and the way his arms were secure around her that made her feel as if he would jump in front of a bullet for her. She remembers that way he cooed her name, "Phee, baby," in such a soft tone that it was almost a whisper.

Then Nukpana escaped and everything went downhill. Phoenix wished she could just remember the happy things, the memories that made her feel happy and warm.

Right now Phoenix was cold and had a never ending pain in her heart as if all the emotion she's held in against her father was now leaking through and it was too much for her body to control. It wouldn't have been so bad to Phoenix if she saw Nukpana die, but she saw her father die, the loving, caring father she should have had her whole life.

It's been a week since the incident with… everything and Phoenix has yet to recover. She's felt so cold and dead since the fight and departure of lives. She hasn't slept much—darker bags than usual are under her eyes-and her appetite has left the building making her look frail and unhealthy. Her hair has been a tangled mess of curls and knots, looking as if the Lochness monster took a nap in it.

Currently Phoenix was staring at the tele, which was turned off, and letting her mind drift off to a land where no one comes back. A land that is full of useless memories and heartache.

The seat next to here's sunk in, but Phoenix didn't move, all she did was breath and blink. A loud, frustrated sigh filled in her ears, the sound stayed in her brain for a few minutes before a voice broke the sickening silence.

"Eat," Harley put a bran muffin in front of her mouth but Phoenix only blinked, as if she was a corpse or one of those Barbie dolls that blink when they move. Frustrated, Harley sighed and pursed her lips, she didn't want to say anything to offend her but Phoenix wasn't taking care of herself, she was destroying herself. "Phoenix, you have to eat something. You have to move. You _have_ to take care of yourself, or at least let me and Parker do it," Phoenix blinked twice then lifted her shoulders limply and moved her head slightly towards the ground.

Phoenix didn't want to talk about it, but everyone thought she should. She didn't want to think about it, yet it replayed in her head fifty times a day and a hundred times at night. She didn't want to get better, she wanted to stay in the Field of the Lost, but at the same time she wanted to get out of it—she wanted to be alive once more. But most of all she wanted to see Collin and that perplexed her to no end. Phoenix had a small amount of hope in her that if and when she saw Collin that he would thaw her and move her away from the Land of the Lost.

Whenever Phoenix moved it was like it took all the muscles in her body just to tap her finger once, it was like staying still was a necessity to keep calm and relaxed, but she wasn't calm and relaxed, all her muscles were tight and strained and all she wanted to do was cry herself to sleep—if she ever got any—and sit still.

Phoenix's ears were clogged up and she heard murmurs of voices around her, it sounded like Parker and Harley, but Phoenix wasn't sure. If it was them, they were most likely yelling at each other about how to take care of Phoenix. Harley wanted to nurture and bring Phoenix back to health, while Parker thought Phoenix should just get drunk and forget everything. Phoenix's eye began to water, not because she was about to cry but because of the pain she felt in her chest. It felt as if she had no heart and all that was inside of her chest were lungs and her rib cage.

The soft chime of the doorbell rang and Harley opened the door, "good evening, Collin, how are you feeling?" Harley asked while looking at his injuries. His hand was wrapped in a bandage and his back had gauze all on it, his foot finally healed and the few of his broken ribs were only bruised.

"Never better," Collin waved is bandaged hand in front of Harley and winked. "I came by to see how Phoenix was—is," Collin peeked behind Harley and glanced at Phoenix, they haven't seen each other since the night of Death.

Harley frowned, "she's not in the best… mood," it sounded more like a question, as if saying the state Phoenix was in was a mood or a phase or a mental illness that was only curable by medication or surgery.

"Ca—Harley, I'm sure I can get her in a better mood… I brought muffins, made by the one and only—" Harley cut him off by snatching the basket of muffins out of his hands, removing the white napkin covering them and devoured one of the many muffins in the wooden basket.

"Oh, sweet mother of God…" she said with her mouth full, almost dropping to the ground, Harley opened the door for Collin and he walked in with a smug smile which instantly fell when he saw the state of Phoenix. She was pale, paler than usual, her eyes were half closed and looking off into the distance, her body looked limp as if the wind would blow her over, and her hair looked as if the Boogey monster had a party. The room smelled of grief, frustration, shame, and loneliness.

Collin looked at the ground and shook his head, he knew before he came that she was like this, he could feel her, but he chose to ignore it, hoping it was just a fluke. But sadly, it wasn't, and she was even worse than he imagined. He walked over to Phoenix, almost tripping over something making a hissing and growling noise, he looked behind him to see what it was but the thing had scurried away as soon as it saw his head move to look behind him. Collin shrugged to himself and continued to get closer to his mate, as he got closer the smell of grief got stronger, he almost started to feel like she did by the time he sat down next to her.

Collin stared at Phoenix for what seemed like ten years, and when she finally looked over to him he smiled.

Her heart skipped a beat for a moment, but she instantly chastised herself for that, and turned her head back to the television. She wanted him there, but didn't at the same time, the confusion of her emotions made her want to vomit. She's always had control of her emotions; besides the moments where her anger got out of control, other than that her emotions were like in boarding school, each had a schedule of when to come out and when to hide. But ever since meeting Collin all her emotions seemed to feel a little rebellious and after her father's passing, all hell went lose inside her body.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Collin asked, pleading for her to look at him.

Phoenix shrugged lightly. "She hasn't talked to anyone," Harley mumbled from the kitchen, most likely eating another muffin with a glass of soy milk.

"Well, this is probably going to make you hate me but… since you're not talking to society, or looking at humans, I have to do this…" Collin got up, whipped the sweat that formed off his hand on his shorts and rubbed them together. In one swift motion Collin picked up Phoenix and hulled her over his shoulder. Phoenix never argued, or moved, she just went along with it, a frown etched on her face.

Collin opened the door with his hand and kicked it shut; he walked to his beat up, old car and opened the passenger side seat. He placed Phoenix gently in the car, making sure she didn't hit her head on the roof, and put her seat belt on. Phoenix's head rolled to the side and she rested her head against the top of her seat belt. Collin shut the door gently and she eventually moved her head against the window. She started breathing from her mouth to make the window go foggy; after she was satisfied with the fog she limply wrote the words, "gone," on the window.

Collin got in the driver's side of the car and looked over at Phoenix, the words "gone," scribbled next to her lips. Collin pursed his lips and forced himself to turn his head to the front and shut up. He put his keys in the ignition and started the engine. The engine rumbled to life and he backed out of the driveway onto the dirt path which led to ever where in La Push.

They didn't talk the whole ride and Collin never turned on the radio, the only noise to fill their ears was the hum of the engine and the roll of the tires over the dirt. Phoenix didn't mind the silence, it only made her think clearer of the memories she's been trying so hard to hold on to, and Collin didn't mind because the only thing he needed to hear was the beat of Phoenix's heart.

The ride only took twenty minutes; Phoenix nodded off a few times but eventually pulled herself out of Nightmare Land and stay awake. When she opened her eyes after resting them for a few second the car was surrounded by trees and the smell of dew, freshly mown grass, and bark filled her nose. She decided it would be best to move, even if it made her ache all over, once she was outside she noticed the difference form last time. It felt so much different from when she was last in the woods; death and hurt weren't present, but this time happiness and livelihood. Phoenix leaned against the car door and looked up into the sky, it was an unusual sunny day in La Push and considering it was ten in the morning and everyone was just waking up, the forest was perfect.

"Come on," Collin said walking away deep into the forest, Phoenix reluctantly followed, unsure of what he was going to show her. She constantly looked down at her feet, making sure she didn't trip over a loose vine or air. The birds were chirping in the air, the squirrels were chasing each other jumping from branch to branch and climbing other trees, and the sun was warm and refreshing, hot enough to make you have sweat form on your top lip but the wind was happy to defy the sun's scorching hotness and cool you down with a nice, strong breeze that smelled like the ocean. Phoenix almost smiled, but once she even thought about it the memories of seeing the blood escape from her father's mouth flashed in her mind and instantly stopped the urge.

It was a short walk, five minutes or so. Phoenix had to carefully hold the branches back from hitting her face, she still had scratches from running past the low swooping branches, those pointy, ugly little gremlins butchered her cheek and arms up. Phoenix looked at her arms, a frown on her face, and got distracted, she bumped into Collin. Stumbling a little she caught her balance and looked up at him, his eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"I come here to think… It's my spot, you know? But… I figured since you're all, as Seth would say, doom a gloom…" he trailed of, hoping he wasn't rambling, Collin smiled and moved to the side, showing the most beautiful thing in La Push Phoenix has seen.

It wasn't a meadow of flowers, or an empty field, it was just a broken off tree with a hole in the side. It was big enough for you to sit on and lie on or lay against, the tree's leaves fell on it when the wind sighed heavily. Little purple flowers showed up spontaneously in the moist, green grass, most trees were dead but the ones that were alive were full changing leaves, the sky was open enough where the sun was in the perfect spot so you'd get a perfect view of the branches silhouettes, picture perfect silhouettes.

Phoenix slowly walked over to the broken off, stub of-a-tree-thing, and put her hand on the bark lightly. It was wet and prickly; she sat down on the tree stub and looked around in amazement.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, her voice raspy and tough from not talking and not drinking anything in twenty four hours. She felt her heart beat slowly, and in that moment she finally realized she was coming back to life. She was beginning to feel happy for once.

Collin smiled, satisfied with himself, and sat down next to Phoenix. He put his arm around her, "I was hoping you like it," he laughed to himself. "I want you to come here when you want to be alone, it's special to me and I want it to be special to you. I went through my turmoil of shit here and I want you to too. I know the place you're in; at least I've seen it before. It takes time to heal, Phoenix, and I'm right next to you forever if you want to talk. But you're going to have to forget the bad memories, they're in the past and there is nothing you can do to bring him back to life." Collin left it at that for a while.

They sat in silence for a long time, enjoying the sound of nature's purrs and sneezes. Eventually, Collin just had to speak again, "I can wait for you to kiss me, I'm not like, a man whore or desperate. I'll wait until you're ready," he shook her lightly by her shoulders and looked at her face, seeing smile lines form around her mouth.

Phoenix stood up and was instantly in front of Collin. She bent down and put her lips on his cheek, "thank you, babe," she cooed in his ear. If Collin could purr, he would have in that moment, the way her voice sounded made his body shake of pleasure on his breath go heavy.

In this moment, Phoenix and Collin both knew everything would be okay. Things would go on, they would live on and slowly but surely Phoenix will get comfortable and warm up to everyone in La Push. Maybe she'll even think of staying, go to school, college, open a coffee shop with fee Wi-Fi or a new book store. Then, feasibly, she'd marry Collin and find a broke down house to fix up together so they can have little gremlins run around the house that had Phoenix and Collin's faces.

Hopefully, Phoenix and Collin can get their happily ever after they deserve.

* * *

Seth Clearwater shook his head and grumbled nasty words under his breath, it was one thing to let his family throw him and Jake a welcome back party, but to invite the people who started the whole fiasco of torture was insanely barbaric.

Seth Clearwater can remember what happened because he's been dreaming about it for seven days every night. Him and Jacob Black crossing the border to La Push sent waves of relief through them, but Collin was phased, the only one phased which astonished Jacob and Seth, but once they started to hear Collin yelling for help and seeing what he was doing it was time for Jacob to get his revenge.

Jacob and Seth followed the smoke and the smells, once they got there a wolf was already attacking them, a white wolf that seemed to be pained with the idea of attacking them, but nevertheless, Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black took down the threat with swift motion and little hurt caused to them. Once they reached the fire, Seth Clearwater helped Collin take down, what seemed to be the strongest, wolf attacking him and Jacob Black saved the girl about to get sliced to bits. He remembers pulling the girl away from the dead body of what he guessed, due to her screaming, father. The image of her thrashing her arms and screaming until her voice was no longer available then falling limp in his arms was implanted in his brain, like a movie on replay and Seth couldn't find the remote to change the channel.

Seth shook his head like that was going to erase his memory of that night, he sighed and mumbled pointless words to the wind. Seth walked up the cement path of the Parker residence, the red bricked house feeling ominous and dead, Seth was tempted to turn right around but his mother _insisted_ he invite the poor ladies to the party, and you _cannot_ say no to Seth Clearwater's mother, Sue Clearwater. Seth sighed once more and knocked on the door, looking at his feet while he waited for the door to open.

After what seemed to be like an eternity the door opened and the smell of oatmeal and strawberries filled his nose, but he still held back looking up.

"Can I help you?" Harley asked, her voice soft as a feather falling from the sky. She had just finished showering and she had yet to blow dry her hair, which made her furious because her wet hair was dripping on her white shirt making her bra visible.

"Hey," the man in front of her mumbled, "Seth Clearwater's the name. I'm sure you know about me," Harley did indeed know about Seth Clearwater, the Beta of the Quileute Pack, the goofy child turned into a goofy man. "My mother and Emily insisted I invite you and Collin's imprint to the welcome back party they're throwing," Seth looking into the forest and pursed his lips, hoping she'd say no and he could leave and finally eat his breakfast and lunch, he had to miss the most important meal of the day and the starvation was killing him.

"Hmm," Harley hummed, "sounds tempting but I would rather be asked by a gentleman who can call me by my name. I'm sure you already know my name," Harley narrowed her eyes and observed the body of Seth Clearwater. His was muscular than the rest of the guys, maybe not Sam or Paul, but almost, and his face still had childish features like sparkles in his eyes—from what she could see—smile lines and a aura of playfulness. He wore shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt, something Harley loved to see on a man, and no shoes.

Over the week Harley had been able to get over the bastards death within a hour of knowing, so she got on with her life. She read books on the Quileute legions and had Brady stop by for a while so she could ask him some questions on it. She knew by the time she read the books about imprinting that Embry _had to_ have imprinted on her, he just had to, but he didn't act like it. In fact, she's hasn't seen Embry in weeks, everyone was saying he was still on vacation, but Harley didn't believe it. Harley considered studying the Quileute tribe legions so she could maybe teach at the local elementary school on them, the stories fascinated her to no end, no matter how many times she read the same story.

"Harley Genevieve," Seth said finally looking at Harley, but immediately stopped the sarcastic sentence he was about to say. Once their eyes connected it felt was if the Earth shifted beneath Harley's feet and her vision blurred a bit. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart beat way too fast for her liking.

"You didn't," she raised a lanky finger at his face, furious; "_you did not just imprint on me Seth Clearwater._" It was a fact, not a question. Harley refused to believe what just happened, Embry imprinted on her. Not Seth Clearwater, right?

* * *

Embry Call's wolf growled and his eyes were getting darker by the second. The house was completely dark and he's been staring at the white wall for hours, not eating or taking a break to use the bathroom.

"_Fight it, Embry, you're strong enough_," Jacob Black said with as much authority he could put into it without offending the inner wolf.

"_He's not strong enough at all_," Embry's wolf gritted though his teeth, then spat the saliva forming in his mouth onto the ground next to him. "I'm sorry, Jake, he slipped," Embry whispered, pulling his head down into his hands, tears coming out of his eyes. The pain his wolf was causing him was unbearable and made him want to die.

"_Fight him, Embry. Fight him and get control_," Jacob clenched his jaw and stood behind Embry Call.

Embry fought, excruciating pain erupted through his brain and he began to bellow out in pain. Fighting his wolf was the hardest thing Embry has ever done and if Embry didn't fight he would end up dead, or worse, like Nukpana and Washta. Embry kept twitching his head and finally his wolf vanished out of the blue. Embry gasped and his eyes went back to normal, "he's gone," he whispered tired, all the energy had been sucked out of him. Sweat tricked down Embry's neck and formed on his top lip.

"He's not gone, Embry. He's hiding." Jacob Black muttered then spat on the wooden floor of his apartment. "Prepare for the worst, Embry, because he's going to torture you, he's going to go rouge, worse than it just was." Worse than Nukpana.

* * *

**Authors Thoughts:**

Wow, I can't believe we made it through. I would like to say congrats to all my faithful reviewers and silent readers. Geese, this was a bumpy ride for me and probably you guys too, with painfully long waits for updates and confusion on some parts. AND THE ENDING, OH GOD, WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS TO YOU GUYS? ;D

So, I'd like go in depth of the characters and story. Basically, I got this idea from simultaneously watching Leverage (great show), reading a fantastic story by one of my favorite authors and listing to a specific story that will be at the bottom of this note.

So, Phoenix, It was very easy for me to write about her because she was like me in so many ways, personality wise. Now, I was planning the name change since the second chapter and I decided that the chapter one part where Harley (Cammie) says, "well have to go see, Kari," would fit perfectly with this idea, so I was like, "WHY NOT?" After changing Harley and Phoenix's name I had and have trouble remembering that their not Kari and Cammie anymore… which is frustrating. I know it's sort of weird having her still remember her life very, very young, but she's not normal, she's been produced by the worlds second best thief and the worlds second viscous wolf. She's got to have a good memory, right? Now, I never planned on her opening up to Collin until the very end, I wanted Clint to come by and be like, "help me, people are after me," and then Nukpana would come and then she'd tell Collin and Collin would tell her, but something changed my mind. I can't remember if it was forgotten after I wrote it or if it was just a feeling I got.

Phoenix is very secretive, and you have yet to find out her biggest secrets, my questions are, how'd she get all those scars on her body. Is she involved with the Volturi, or was that her mother? How is she going to help Clint and what _is_ his dilemma, I mean we know vampires and used-to-be wolfs were and are after him, but what is it about? Phoenix has so many complications and I really just wanted to get into her in this book.

Mark Parker, wow, the ex-alcoholic with all the plans. Now he wasn't much in this book, but he will be in the second, having a very fatherly role just like we witnessed a little bit in this one. I don't want to describe much about him due to him being in the second book so much. Tango is another best friend on Phoenix and Harley's list; he seems to be a helpful, caring, homosexual guy. If you didn't catch on, Clint was in love with Tango which concludes possibly another romance for the second or third book… ? Clint Zeffren the guy who needs help against vampires. The homosexual smoker with a slight cocky attitude, what did he do that could possibly make vampires after him? Now, I planned on him to die in this book. I wanted him to be the first person Nukpana found and use him to start the fire then Paul, Quil, and Leah would find his bones and burnt skin after they put out the fire, but then I got thinking that he could be of great use in the second book and possibly the third for a romance. I'm not so sure how, but he will get his actions and thoughts put in more for the second and maybe the third book.

Jacob Black, the Alpha with so much stress his own stress has stress. He is going to have a big role in the second book, helping Embry get back to normal and terminate his evil inner wolf. I might bring the Cullen's back so he and Nessie can reunite and you guys can witness it, but I'm not so sure that will work out. Maybe for, like, a prequel or something else…

_Paul the_ tempered wolf with a rich imprint who he has stupid little arguments with all the time. I brought him into this book because he is going to have a part in the third book possibly and well, I needed more to write about so I brought him in.

Collin Coho the guy who broke open Phoenix's shell and helped her see the happiness and love she needs. He's been so frustrated with Phoenix that he just had to eardrop on her telling Clint her story, he needed to know his Imprint no matter what the cost was, and that cost ended up turning good. He and Phoenix are _bound_ to have more complications, because after all this whole series is revolved around Phoenix and her rules and problems and since Collin imprinted on her… I think you get the point. I wanted him to kill murderous Nukpana, but decided that the Alpha, Jacob, should. Collin and Phoenix to me seem like the worst couple in my whole series, but with time I want them to grow up and see if they can work.

Nukapana. That fucking vile, loathsome cockroach. I wanted him to be hated from the moment I put down his first scene. He just… ugh! He ruined Phoenix's life, and ended her mother's! (Adalbrechta will be in the second book, flashbacks, memories, etc.) Now this is that "big bad wolf—book one" and Nukpana is that big bad wolf. He blew down the hay house—Kari—blew down the stick house—the searching for Phoenix—and finally got to the brick house—Collin, Phoenix, and the Quileute Pack—and didn't win. Washta, now he is a hero to me. He fought off Nukpana for five or so years and when he fought him off to see his daughter for the last time was amazingly sad to me. Phoenix looks just like her mother, and I wouldn't be surprised if Washta thought he was looking into his wife's eyes, but now they are both in Spirit (something that will be covered in book two) and having their happily ever after.

Embry Call. Oh, no, the guy who could end up like Nukpana and Washta. I knew from the beginning that he would have problems with his wolf and if I turn him to lose like Washta I just might cry… lol. I don't want to go into detain because the next book is _mostly_ about him.

Seth Clearwater, what is wrong with you! Imprinting on Embry's wolf's "mate." He is just going to make the drama and more drama, but I think Harley and him a _splendid_ together, again, I don't want to talk much about him due to the next book…

Harley Genevieve, the whole second book is practically her's and Embry's and Seth's, with the exception of the drama Phoenix is going to bring in and Collin trying to solve it and make her happy. Now, she's goofy, sophisticated, mature, and in desperate need for love. In the beginning I wanted her to be hilarious and immature, but throughout the book I started to change my mind and evolved her into being mature and sophisticated with still having that quirkiness.

Now, what book wouldn't be complete without a theme song(s)? The song that inspired the title, _**Satellite Heart by Anya Marina**_ it explains Phoenix's lost heart and etc, you should check it out. And also, the song that describes all relationships, _**Somewhere Only We Know by Keane**_.

Now I might have missed some things (I just took Benadryl and I'm exhausted), if you have any questions of suggestions or anything don't hastate to private message me or review.

I am very, very happy you've all stuck with me for so long and I'm probably going to bawl after I post this up due to the fact that the second book won't be up for a long time because of my other books. Don't give up on me, and just wait until book two comes out, I hope it's as good as I hope it to be.

P.S. Give me a week or so and Burned By Two will be up…


End file.
